This Matter of Marriage
by Le amo edward cullen
Summary: Bella has finally decided she's ready to settle down. Trouble is finding a decent groom. Edward is her next door neighbor, completely in love with his ex-wife. Will what begins as friendship turn into something more? Based on the book by Debbie Macomber
1. Chapter 1

_January 1, 2009_

_So, it is once again the first of the year. Usually this means, I will be talking about losing five, okay ten, pounds, as well as pay off my car, and other crazy things but this year is different. Except for the losing weight part, that's still the same. But this time, it's for a different reason. That reason being....I WANT A FAMILY. _

_I recently came to this revelation as I was at the christening for my sister Alice's baby's christening. My dad had recently died this June and it was really tough without him there to see his first granddaughter and I don't know, it was just an eye-opener for me. I want more in my life than my career. Not that I regret my life so far. While most of my friends, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren, got married within a year after graduating college. That was never for me though. I wanted to conquer the business world first, and I'm pleased to say that I did. I now own my own graphic art company and we are getting more business than ever. However, now that I am moving on to thirty, and seeing most of my friends married and starting families, my sister Alice and her husband Jasper included, I'm starting to want that too._

_Holding my niece Melanie in my arms, something in me shifted. I could easily see myself in my sister's place, watching their baby be baptized. And while I've always been the strong, independent type like our mother, I've finally come to realize that having someone to lean on once in a while is okay too. And besides, with the right husband, I can have it all: husband, family, and career. So, now that I have my goal in mind, I need a plan. And the first part of that is finding a husband. I figure I can have that done by time I turn thirty in 3 months._

Ugh, sweat was pouring down my forehead. I swear, running is completely overrated. And I mean, ridiculously overrated. Only one minute left, sixty short seconds. Yeah, okay, easier said than done. Finally, my treadmill beeped and slowed down, signaling I was done and could cool down. I panted heavily while wiping my face with a towel. My best friend Rosalie wanted me to join a gym with her to meet men, but I told her I needed to lose some extra pounds first. Kind of like, cleaning before the cleaning lady came type of thing.

I stepped off the treadmill and peeked out the window, looking outside. I was getting a new neighbor today. Since the house was a three bedroom, I figured it would be a family. Not paying any more attention, I went and got a drink of water. I was itching to go weigh myself but forced myself not to. Rose said I was putting too much stock in the physical but, being a graphic artist forced to deal with logos and such, I knew packaging sold. And besides, Rose wasn't one to talk. She was already drop dead gorgeous. Blond hair, blue eyes, and legs for daze, it amazed me how she wasn't married, much less attached, at the moment. She had been married before, to a guy named Royce. But he had turned out to be a total jerk and had left her for a stripper after not even a year of marriage.

After a quick shower, I changed clothes and headed to the grocery store. I needed to stock up on some more healthy food. Pulling in the driveway, I noticed my earlier suspicions about the next door neighbors were confirmed as I saw two kids running around outside. I was getting ready to start taking in my groceries when the girl ran up to me.

"Hi, I'm Chloe," she stated. "Do you want some help?"

"'Sure, I'm Bella," I told her. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," her brother, at least that's what I assumed, replied as he grabbed a bag as well. "I'm Joel. Do you have any kids?"

"Nope," I answered him.

"Well, that stinks. Do you know anyone who does on this block?"

"Unfortunately," I told him, trying to unlock my door. "I don't think anyone in the neighborhood has kids your guy's age."

"Here, let me unlock your door," Chloe said, taking the keys from my hand with her free one. "Mom says I'm a big help, especially now that her and dad are divorced."

_Hmm, I thought to myself. So maybe the next door neighbor is available. I quickly shook my head of these thoughts though, realizing I hadn't even met the guy. I led the way to the kitchen so they could set down the bags and thanked them again for their help. Joel was quick to leave, but Chloe decided to stay. _

_"No problem," Chloe replied. "Are you married?"_

_"Not yet," I told her._

_"Okay, well, I should go have lunch. See ya later Bella!"_

_Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up and before I could even get in a hello, Rosalie squealed._

_"I found the answer!"_

_"Answer to what?" I asked, confused._

_"How to meet the men of our dreams of course!!"_

_"Oh great. And what is the answer," I nearly growled. I could just imagine her crazy scheme. _

_"Now, don't say anything yet. Just hear me out. Ok?"_

_"Ok," I grumbled._

_"It's a dating service called Dateline, and before you say anything, because I know you are dying to, this one is different."_

_"What they use videos?" I couldn't resist putting the sarcasm in my voice. Honestly, this was so much easier in high school and college. _

_"No, what you do is you fill out an application, because they are very select in who they pick, then you pay two thousand dollars -"_

_"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS ROSALIE?! Are you crazy?!"_

_"No, I am not crazy. And you promised to hear me out. Anyway, you don't pay until after you are accepted. And once you pay they are one hundred percent committed to finding you the perfect match."_

_I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe she was actually serious about this. But then again, this was Rosalie. She would do anything when desperate enough._

_"For two thousand dollars, I better get a date with Leonardo DiCaprio," I told her._

_"He wouldn't date the likes of us," she laughed. "But seriously, I'm really thinking about doing this. You should too."_

_"Nope, not interested. Besides, I already met a guy today. His name is Laurent, he just started working at the bank. He's nice, cute, and sensitive."_

_"Did he just start working last Friday?"_

_"Yeah, why? Do you know him?"_

_"Yeah. And I also know he happens to be gay."_

_Damn it. Of course that would be my luck. Go figure._

_"So," Rose interrupted my thoughts. "Are you going to try Dateline with me?"_

_"No, I'm going to try dating my way first. Then we'll see."_

_"Alright, but you'll be changing your mind once I get my first man."_

_I laughed and told her goodbye before getting started on dinner. Only Rose would run to a dating service. However, just to be safe, I did a quick google of Dateline and sent in a request for a brochure. Just to be safe of course._


	2. Chapter 2

Today was obviously not my day. There was a part shipment lost in the midwest (lazy hicks), my secretary quit without notice, and to top it all off, my ex-wife, Tanya, might be dating again. That, by far, was the worst news. I poured myself a cup of coffee, hoping it would calm my nerves, only to quickly spit it out again. Emmett, my productions manager, must have made it. He was, without a doubt, the world's worst coffee maker. I dumped it and was about to go to my office to do some paperwork when the devil himself walked in.

"Hey dude," Emmet greeted, "you gonna sit here and fume about Irina quitting all day?" 

"Naw, she wasn't that great a secretary anyway."

"Well then, if it's not Irina, I'm guessing you're all mopy about Tanya."

I didn't even reply. Sometimes, having your best friend as a co-worker sucked. Emmett knew me far too well.

Going by my lack of response, Emmett simply asked, "What now?"

"I heard she's dating again."

"Ah. Who told you?"

"Joel," I reluctantly admitted after a few moments, knowing Emmett would immediately jump to the wrong conclusion.

"You grilling your kids for info about your ex?"

"No," I snapped. "Joel told me by accident. He had been complaining because Tanya wouldn't help him practice for the spring softball team because she was getting ready for a date with Kip."

"Gotcha, so did you find anything out?"

I ignored his question and instead said, "I wonder if Tanya would mind helping out here for a few days until I find a replacement."

Emmett stared at me like I'd grown an extra head, "you know she hates it here."

"So, it can't hurt to ask. It's only for a couple days."

In truth, I knew she hated it here and I knew her secretary skills would probably hurt me more than help me but I couldn't help myself. I liked having the extra time with her. The divorce was still painful, even now, a year later. 

Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts, "you're divorced Edward, let it go."

"Thanks for reminding me. I must have forgotten," I nearly growled.

Emmett just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. 

I quickly went back to my office to grab my stuff to go home, glad to be done for the day, even if it was only nine in the morning. With the new information about Tanya, I couldn't help but think of our relationship. We had been married for twelve years, _twelve years, and I thought everything was great. And then, one day, she decides that she needs time to "find herself" and asked me to move out of our bedroom, claiming she never had her own. I called her bluff and humored her, thinking things would be back to normal within a week. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and two weeks later she asked me for a divorce. It was like my life suddenly went on superspeed and before I knew it we were in front of the judge signing the papers to make the end of our marriage final. That was one year ago, but damn it I still loved her! I couldn't just shut my feelings off. Despite what Emmett and everyone else said, I would ask her to help until I found a replacement. Just long enough so I could convince her that we were meant to be and us being apart and divorced was pure insanity. _

_With this new energy, I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed her number, pleased when she answered almost immediately._

_"Hello," she sighed groggily. I smiled picturing her in my favorite pale pink nightgown, bed-hair and all._

_"Hey," I greeted back. "Sorry to wake you, but I need a favor."_

_"Goodness gracious, Edward. What time is it?" she mumbled._

_"Just after nine," I laughed. I had always loved waking her up in the mornings, back when things were right and normal. We would spend the first ten minutes or so awake just cuddling, talking about the day ahead of us, maybe moving on to other things if we had time before the kids would wake up._

_"What's wrong?" she half asked/half yawned. _

_"Nothing...actually, my secretary quit._

_There was a long pause and I was afraid she would hang up before I could convince her._

_"Edward, you know I can't type to save my life."_

_"It'll just be a few days, just until I can find someone new."_

_"Can't you hire a temporary one?"_

_"I could but that would take more time then I want to spend. And besides, I'd rather the money be going to you."_

_She sighed, "Edward, I have school. And do you know how hard it is to study, go to classes, and take care of the house and the kids?"_

_"Of course I do! It would just be for a couple days and only in the mornings."_

_"Damn it! You always say that!"_

_"Say what?" I sighed. It always turned out like this, before the divorce. I'd say something, she would get mad, and for the life of me I could not realize what I'd said wrong._

_"You say you understand when you don't! That's what!" she snapped angrily._

_"I do understand though, honestly."_

_"Do you really Edward? Because I really don't think you do or you wouldn't be asking."_

_"Fine," I relented. Putting on my puppy dog voice, knowing she wouldn't resist. "I thought you would be able to help but if you can't, you can't. No worries, I'll just find someone else. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."_

_"No, you shouldn't," she agreed. "But I suppose if it's only for a couple days I can manage. But three days is _

_my limit Edward, after that, I'm gone."_

_"Three days, agreed."_

_"Not before eight correct?"_

_I skipped the question and moved on to more important matters, remembering she was still in bed. "You're wearing my favorite pink nightie aren't you?" I asked huskily, unable to keep the lust out of my voice._

_"Edward!"_

_"Well, are you?" I continued, unable to stop. Some of our best sex had come after the divorce, crazy as it was. Tanya wanted me out of her house, but kept inviting me into her bed. Not that I was complaining or anything. _

_"Yes," I heard her whisper._

_"I'm coming over then," I briskly said, about to shut the phone when I heard her yell, "Edward, no!"_

_"Why not?" I questioned. It's not like we haven't done this before._

_"Because, Edward, this needs to stop. We've been divorced for a year now and this isn't right. I've...I've started dating someone else. I'm moving on Edward, you need to too."_

_"Fine," I snapped, trying not to get too angry. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Eight o'clock."_

_I shut the phone before I said something I would regret. So it was true then, she really was dating. I wanted to hit something, I thought to myself as I pulled into my driveway. Getting out of the truck, I noticed my neighbor at the mailbox. I knew her name was Bella from what my kids had told me, even though I hadn't met her myself. Deciding now was as good a time as any, I walked up to the mailbox to introduce myself._

_"Howdy neighbor," I called, putting my key into the slot._

_She looked up startled and I was struck by a pair of the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen. _

_"Hello," she said, and I swear, her voice could have been music. I quickly shook my head of the thoughts though. _

_Before I could make a fool of myself, I held out my hand. "Edward Cullen," I told her. "I just moved in this past weekend."_

_"Oh, you're Chloe and Joel's dad," she replied shaking my hand. "I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella. It's nice to meet you, your kids are terrific."_

_"Nice to meet you as well. And thanks, I think my kids are pretty terrific as well, most of the time."_

_She laughed, making me smile. My previous bad mood starting to lift as I took her pale features and natural beauty. She really wasn't anything special, not my type at all, but there was something about her that was warm and inviting. I was distracted from my observations as she nervously glanced at the envelope still in her hand, trying to hide it. I quickly shifted my focus however and realized it was a brochure for dateline._

_"It's not for me," she nervously stuttered. "My friend suggested...made me...I'd never," she sighed before starting again. "I want you to know I don't need any help finding a man." _

_She then turned, with a grace and dignity a princess would have envied, and walked to her car. She ruined the exit with a speedy getaway of near-squealing tires. Laughing softly to myself, I turned to head into my own house. She seemed nice enough for the kids to talk to, a bit on the weird side though._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!! THIS GOES FOR CHAPTER ONE AS WELL, SINCE I FORGOT**

A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 3...hope you're liking the story so far! and please PLEASE r&r, I love getting feedback...positive or negative. Just don't be too mean please...this is my first fanfic. =]

_______________________________________________________________________

Stepping outside into the gorgeous February sunlight, I breathe deeply. Despite the fact that it was the middle of winter, there was no snow on the ground. A rarity for Seattle. I smiled, thinking this really was a perfect day. I had stepped on the scale this morning to happily discover that seven of the ten pounds I wanted to lose were gone. However, I was still terrified that one little slip in my strict diet and exercise plan would bring them back. Therefore I decided today would be the perfect day to go running.

I had put on one of the four new workout outfits I had bought. It was a pair of black, lycra stretch pants with a hot pink waist band. My top was a hot pink halter with black lining. Wearing it, I both felt great and looked great - for me anyway. Taking another deep breath I began stretching when I heard a peppy "hello" from behind me. I turned to see Chloe with a smile on her face.

"Hello to you as well. What are you up to?" I asked her, continuing stretching. Her happy smile quickly turned into a scowl.

"Dad's busy teaching Joel how to be "the perfect shortstop." Stupid baseball," she replied, her scowl deepening.

"Yeah, sports have never really been my thing," I agreed with her.

" What are you doing?" she asked.

"Stretching, I'm getting ready to go for a run," I answered her.

"Ooh! Can I come with you? PLEASE?"

I sighed, unwilling to say no. "If it's alright with your dad, sure. We're going from here to Eager Earth and back; it's about a mile."

"Thanks!" she shouted, already running to ask her dad. Despite the fact that I talked to Chloe and Joel quite a lot, I hadn't talked to their dad after that one day at the mailbox. I still got embarrassed thinking about it, he must think I'm such a loser. Honestly, of all days for him to meet me at the mailbox, it's the day I get the dateline brochure. Just my luck. Before I could dwell on it anymore though, Chloe was running back and by the look on her face, her dad's answer was a yes.

Not wanting to wear her out, I had us go at a slow, steady pace. However, five minutes in and Chloe had increased the speed ten-fold. We weren't even halfway there and I was already panting for air, of course it didn't help that the whole run so far had been uphill. After what seemed like forever, the large sign welcoming guests to the park came into view. I quickly collapsed on a bench, deciding I needed a two-minute breather before heading back.

"I'm sorry," Chloe apologized. "Was I going too fast for you?"

"Of course not," I told her, not wanting to be outdone by a twelve-year-old. "I think I'm wearing the wrong shoes, my feet are killing me."

This wasn't a total lie, my feet did hurt a little bit...just no where near as much as my lungs that were gasping for oxygen. Not wanting to look any more outdone, I quickly stood up and we were on the way home.

"It's not a race!" I yelled, when I had enough oxygen as I watched her nearly double the speed we had run to the park.

"Sorry!" She screamed back, slowing down though thankfully. She took one look at my face though before proceeding to ask, "are you sure you're going to make it? I can have my dad come pick us up, he won't mind."

"Of course not," I laughed, not stopping moving. "I'm fine, it's these shoes."

Chloe gave me a skeptical look before asking again, "are you positive? It's really no problem."

I smiled, laughed, and continued running, though the effort was nearly killing me. Thankfully, the house came into view a few minutes later. I had never been so happy to see my small, white house in my entire life.

After getting into my yard, I thanked Chloe for the company and went to go inside before Chloe stopped me.

"Aren't you going to cool down?"

"I thought I'd go in and take a shower."

"My dad says you're always supposed to walk around for a few minutes after a run, it gives your body a chance to catch up to itself."

I hid a groan and complied, surprised to find that she was actually right. After a few minutes of walking, I no longer felt the need to immediately curl up and die. I could enjoy a shower and a nice cold drink of water...and then curl up and die from muscle exhaustion. I thanked Chloe again and was about to finally go inside for that cool drink of water when I was stopped again, this time by a car pulling into my driveway. I turned around, already instinctively knowing who it was - Rosalie.

"Did you call?" were the first words out of her mouth as she removed herself from her car, a canary yellow ferrari, a gift from her amazingly rich parents for her 21st birthday.

I laughed, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You know I did," I told her as we walked inside. I sighed happily, loving the air conditioning on my sweaty body. Even though it was 50 degrees outside, not exactly warm, I was sweating like a pig from that jog.

"Well...what'd you think?" Rosalie prodded.

"Not bad, I'm still gonna try dating on my own first though."

Rose sighed, "you did talk to them right? You do realize that this is the only possible way to find a normal guy now right? We're not in college anymore...we don't have eligible men everywhere we look."

I laughed at the tone of her voice...the way she sounded so in awe that I wouldn't jump at this. But despite the fact that my company was doing amazing, $2,000 was nothing to sneeze at.

"I called Alice," I told her, continuing my story after seeing the look in Rose's eyes. "No, I didn't tell her you called dateline, don't worry. What I did tell her though, was that I was in the market for dating and that I had an epiphany at Melanie's christening and realized I'm ready to commit myself to a long-term relationship."

Rose snorted, "what'd she say to that?"

"She said that she's worried I'm jumping into this without thinking things through; I'm just going off my stress and feelings from what happened with dad. Go figure, she used to get so mad when I wanted nothing to do with all the men she shoved at me and now that I'm finally interested in her shoving one at me, she's mad again!"

Rose laughed, "that's your sister for ya. She's one crazy little pixie...but we love her for it."

"Yeah, we do," I agreed.

"Well, back to the subject of dateline...guess who called me yesterday?" Rosalie questioned.

"Dateline?"

"Yep, they have a match for me," Rose gave me a smug look.

"Wow, already?" I hated to admit it, but that was impressive. Maybe the two thousand is worth it.

"Yep, his name is Larry. They faxed me the information, I told them I was okay with meeting him. He called me an hour later to set up a date and we're meeting tonight at seven," she told me, squealing a bit at the end due to excitement. I however, was stuck on the name.

"Larry?" I questioned.

"I know, it does make you think stuffy, boring, businessman doesn't it?" she shrugged. "But I don't know, maybe I'll be surprised. He sounded great on the phone and..." she trailed off.

"And..."I prodded her, wanting more information.

"And, I don't know. He seemed ideal, like we had some sort of connection, which is a crazy thing to think due to a phone call. But to be honest, Bells, I'm scared. I thought the same thing about Royce when I first met him, and looked how shitty that turned out to be."

I just stared at her, surprised. First, because it wasn't like Rose to swoon over a guy just from a phone call. This dateline was sounding better every second. Second though, because Rose hardly ever mentioned her ex; practically never. Royce had really messed Rosalie up, gave a huge blow to her confidence resulting in her never seeing herself properly, despite her obvious gorgeousness and great personality.

"This time will be different though, Rose," I honestly told her. "With Royce, you were nineteen and controlled by hormones. Now you're a mature adult with a successful chain of car dealerships specializing in vintage cars. You're an amazing person Rose and you can trust your judgment."

"Thanks Bella, I knew I could count on you to make me feel better," she smiled.

I laughed, "now why don't you tell me more about this Larry guy."

"He seems amazing Bells, honestly. He loves cars as much as I do, he's an auto-mechanic but he's also super-rich, lives on a houseboat during the summer and in a 5-bedroom mansion during the winter; it's because his parents died when he was 21 and left them all their money. He is in love with reading, especially mysteries. He's not a big fan of TV and tuff but really into sports and being outdoors. He's perfect for me. We talked for like four hours and even then I didn't want to get off the phone," she sighed happily.

"I'm happy for you Rosalie Hale. You, more than anyone, deserve this."

"Yeah, except maybe you. Well, I best be off. My date is in like, 4 hours!"

And with that she ran out of the house to leave. Knowing Rose she would spend 3 hours and 55 minutes of those hours getting ready, even though she was perfect already. I was about to slice myself an apple, when my cell phone rang.

I went to answer it, looking out the window as I did. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward teaching Joel more of the baseball stuff. He really was cute, and that bronze hair looked amazingly smooth. Shaking my head, I flipped my phone open.

"Hello," I said.

_"Hey, Bella. How's the man-hunt going?" _my sister Alice asked.

"It's not," I mumbled.

"Well, you're luck might be changing," she laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I found you a potential husband. Are you interested?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**_DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the crazy long wait! I've been really busy with school, work, moving, and all that jazz. Here is chapter four though, hope you like it. And please, please Read and Review!!! I love getting them! Now on with the story! =D

________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

_Of course she has to be late _I thought to myself, as I checked my watch for the twentieth time in the last five minutes. It wasn't the fact that Tanya was late picking up the kids that got to me, it was knowing that the fact she was late meant she was off with her new boy toy Kip. I sighed deeply. I had finally gotten her to admit she was dating again and I still didn't feel any better about it than I had when I first heard the rumor three weeks before. It didn't help either that she couldn't stop with just telling me she was dating him. Oh no. She had to go on and on about how great and amazing he was, because you know that is just what every ex-husband-still-in-love-with-his-ex-wife wants to hear. Apparently they met in a book store, which seemed totally odd to me because Tanya didn't read, she hated it. Every time I had come home with a new book, I would hear her complaints about "she didn't understand why I would want to stare at some boring old words when I could be focusing on her." As if I didn't focus enough on her already, although apparently to her, I hadn't.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I didn't feel like going down that road again. What happened, happened, and now I needed to figure out how to get her back. So, instead of thinking, I looked out the window and out of the corner of my eye noticed my neighbor washing her car. I chuckled to myself, remembering how humiliated she had been when I saw her "Dateline" envelope. Taking in her slight curves, shown off even more by how wet her t-shirt was, I didn't think she would have any trouble finding a man now that she was in the market. She was actually quite beautiful. She had her dark, mahogany locks clipped back, showing off her soft, friendly, approachable features. I knew Chloe couldn't stop talking about great he was. And, to be completely honest, she had a pretty great figure to. I hadn't talked to her since the mailbox incident, except for a few "Hellos" in the morning at the mailbox, but judging from her appearance then I figured she worked in some sort of office. I also figured her to be in her late twenties, maybe thirty, but doubtful. She was cute, in a friendly girl-next-door way.

If I was in the dating market though, I would for sure be going after her friend. Whoo, that girl was a looker. Long, silky blonde hair, legs for daze, her friend was definitely more my type. But I wasn't interested, all I wanted was Tanya and my life back. Shaking my head again, and pulling away from the window, I turned toward Joel and Chloe.

"You're mom's late," I said, hoping it was an I-don't-really-care sound.

"Kip was taking her to some food festival today," Chloe said, while scooping some peanut butter onto a spoon. She looked up with wide eyes though as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"It's alright, I know about Kip," I told her, a bit miffed they thought they had to keep it a secret. They shouldn't have to keep secrets from me.

"Mom told you?" Joel asked, amazed.

"Yeah," I said settling down between them at the bar at the kitchen counter. "I bet it's weird having her date again, huh?" I asked, hoping they would say yes and that I wasn't the only one bothered by this. I figured they would be upset though, I mean, most kids hate the new person after their parents split right?

"No, she's gone out lots before," Joel shrugged.

_Hmph, good to know. _

"Yeah. First there was James, then Laurent," Joel went on.

_And then there was Pete. Honestly, how many were there?! And why didn't I know?!_

"None of them lasted very long though." Chloe added, while biting into her peanut butter.

"And Kip?" I couldn't stop myself from saying.

"Mom really likes Kip," Joel stated.

"What do you think of him?" I asked, knowing I probably shouldn't be prying but being unable to stop; comforting myself with the fact that it considered the kids and was therefore my business.

"Kip is okay," Joel said. "He knows absolutely nothing about baseball though."

I was really happy to hear this, knowing that the guy had a flaw. Kip was taking Tanya to a food festival, something I had never considered in all our years of marriage. Could I help it if I enjoyed fully eating a meal instead of just a bite of random crap? Isn't that what they did at food festivals? I didn't know. And besides she never even hinted she'd like to go to one, how was I just supposed to know to take her? I would go now though if it would help me win her back.

Before I could dwell on it further though, I heard a car pull in the driveway. I opened the front door to see Tanya getting out. I almost had to remind myself to breath, she looked so amazing. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, although some of it faded when she looked at me. I decided not to tell her that she was late, knowing she knew and that me nagging on her for it would just irritate her and push her away more. I wanted to draw her closer, not the other way around.

"Hey," I greeted her. "Have a nice afternoon?"

"Wonderful," she replied. "How was yours?"

"Good. Joel is gonna be one damn great shortstop."

She laughed, a beautiful sound, causing me to smile even bigger. "Like father, like son. Hey kids! You ready?" she called to them.

"Why don't you come in for a minute? See my new decorating?" I asked, wanting her to stay longer. She snorted.

"I don't think moving the stereo from one room to another is decorating."

"Hey now, I have a real sofa and entertainment center. And I have a new dining room set," I smiled.

"So I heard, congratulations. So glad for your progress." She smiled slightly while motioning for the kids to put their stuff in the car. I sighed knowing she wasn't going to stay.

"Bye dad," the kids chorused, running up to give me a hug goodbye. I gave them each a quick kiss before sending them to the car.

"Bye Edward," Tanya called out the window as she backed out of the driveway. I stood there watching for a minute, frowning as I watched my family leave. I sighed and frowned even deeper as I turned and entered my once-again empty house, wondering _When did my life go so wrong?_

________________________________________________________________________

RPOV (Rosalie Point Of View)

I tapped my fingernails along the bar, more nervous than I had been in a long time. I looked at my watch, five minutes until he was supposed to be here. Twenty-five minutes since I had gotten to the restaurant. I had gotten there a half hour early, wanting to be the one to see him first. I didn't want to do the awkward looking-around-like-an-idiot thing, plus this gave me a few minutes to scope him out before he saw me.

It had been thirteen years since the fiasco with Royce, and I was finally ready to try the whole marriage thing again. The only problem was this met meeting men, doing the small talk, get-to-know you dates, all over again and possibly more than once. That's the part I hated. I knew in order to fall in love again, I had to let down my defenses, let myself be vulnerable, and that scared me. Besides a few random, don't-mean-anything dates, I hadn't been involved with anyone since my marriage to Royce, and I was petrified of a repeat performance.

Taking another sip of my martini, I cleared my thoughts. I was over this. I was smart now. Savvy, worldly, and mature now. That's what appealed to Larry, as I had found out during our phone conversation. I looked at my phone, two minutes to go. I then looked back to the entrance, looking for someone with brown hair, light blue eyes, and classic features like the ones I had seen in the picture of Larry from the Dateline file. It was Larry who had chosen this Italian restaurant and from the smells exiting the kitchen, he had chosen extremely well. However, with my nerves, I wasn't sure I would be able to keep a single bite down.

Just then, a man matching my photo walked in the door and I practically had a heart attack. He was drop dead gorgeous. I watched him ask the hostess a question, then glance my way. He looked even better from the front. I watched him slowly walk to my spot at the bar, and I had to remind myself to keep breathing. _In. Out. In. Out. _

"Are you Rosalie?" he asked. I nodded.

"Larry?" I replied, unable to get anything else out.

He laughed and nodded as well. "Your photo doesn't do you justice. Shall we get a table and order?" he asked, politely holding out his arm.

I still couldn't get over his amazing looks, nor could I trust myself to speak. So as way of reply I just smiled and took his arm, allowing him to lead me to a booth. It was the start of the most fabulous night of my life.

Hours later I found myself on the phone with Bella, gushing about my wonderful night.

"Oh Bella, it was the most magical night of my life. We could not stop talking. And then the restaurant had to kick us out and we weren't ready to say goodbye so we drove around looking for somewhere else to go but eventually had to settle on Walmart because nothing else was open. And it was still amazing even though we were just walking around a store talking." I smiled, listening to myself babble but not caring in the slightest.

"What time is it?" Bella asked with a yawn.

"Umm...2 AM." I told her. I wouldn't have called this late but I had come home to five messages from her saying she'd kick my ass if I didn't call her the second I walked in the door.

"You're just getting home? And it was only your first date?!"

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" I asked wistfully.

"He's not there with you still is he?" Bella asked.

"Of course not!" I yelled indignantly. "What kind of woman do you think I am?

"A woman who's had no man for wayy to long." Bella replied simply. "Is he everything you wanted?"

"Oh Bells," I sighed. "He's so much more. He's polite, romantic, funny, a great listener, I could talk to him for hours. We even held hands walking through Walmart," I laughed softly, amazed and ecstatic over how well things had gone.

"Did he kiss you?"

"Yeah, he did. Bells...I...I told him about Royce," I said softly, thinking about it. My divorce and time with Royce was something I never talked about, and definitely something I never considered mentioning on a first date. When I told him, I had tried making light of it, as a silly, young girl's mistake. But he had read through the lines so easily, tightened his hold on my hand, and before I knew it, his lips had been on top of mine. Soft, and gentle, as if trying to console my pain and push some happiness and care through. I didn't elaborate to Bells though, despite her being my best friends, some things I just kept private.

"When are you seeing him again?" Bells asked, knowing that I would be was a given.

"Today," I told her. I had wanted to play it safe...and I still wanted that...but I liked this man. Really liked him, in a way I didn't think was possible, especially so quickly. It nearly scared me out of my wits.

"You really do like this guy don't you?" Bella murmured, with just a hint of disappointment in her voice. I didn't blame her though, I knew it wasn't directed toward me and I knew she didn't grudge me for being happy. She just hadn't expected it to happen this easily, in fact, I didn't either. It felt a bit surreal that it did, and that Larry was so perfect.

"Sooo...enough about me. What about you? Did Eric call?" I switched subjects.

"At seven o'clock sharp."

"Isn't that when Alice said he would?"

"Yeah, and it worries me. He seems to be taking the whole punctuality thing to extremes."

I chuckled. "He's an accountant, did you expect different?"

Bella laughed, "No, and he did sound just like an accountant. He said he couldn't 'squeeze me in' until next Thursday."

"Oh, it's tax season. What did you expect?" I repeated, laughing some more.

"I don't know. Going out with an accountant doesn't exactly thrill me though."

"Well, at least it's not a name like 'Larry.'" I said, lightening up the conversation.

"That's right, but I'm sure Larry is amazing like you said despite his name. And an accountant isn't a bad career at all."

"Not at all," I agreed. We both ignored the fact that she had gotten this date all on her own, without having to spend $2,000. "How long did you two talk?" I went on.

"A minute, two at most. He has that whole punctuality thing to worry about remember."

I rolled my eyes, starting to sympathize with Bella's worries. I hid mine though and instead simply said, "Don't be too quick to judge. He might turn out to be Mr. Knight-in-Shining-Armor."

Bella laughed, without humor though, "Why am I having trouble believing that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

A/N: Hey guys...still slacking a bit in those reviews, I'd really love it if you'd just leave a little comment! anyway, without further ado, here is chapter five!

________________________________________________________________________

Bellla POV

_February 20_

_Well, this is it...THE BIG NIGHT. I'm going to meet Eric...the accountant. I know I shouldn't count on this date, seeing as it's a blind date and all, but I really can't help it. Especially after working my butt off to make myself irresistible, every man's dream._

_Yep, I did it. I reached my goal weight...although I still wish I could have just fired off those extra pounds with a stick of dynamite. But either way they're gone and tonight is a night to celebrate. Eric is taking me to Campagne in Seattle, which is definitely an exciting treat for me. Actually, the fact that I have a dinner DATE (that apparently Alice says is a really nice guy) is an exciting treat for me. I know Rose is really happy with the whole Dateline thing, and that's great, but I'd rather tackle this whole dating thing on my own. And so far that seems to be a good thing...I think. Although I haven't actually met Eric, he seems nice...and...interesting._

_I mean, it's not like this whole dating thing is new for me, I haven't exactly lived in a hole these last few years. It's just now I'm looking for something different; now I'm looking for a potential husband and father. I'm obviously not going to start asking about his character references at first or anything but there are certain traits that I can pick out right off the bat. Marriage is a big thing to me. I want to do it once and only once so I really need to get it right the first time._

_So...all in all, this date with Eric is the beginning of a new chapter in my book of life, though I can't tell how the chapter is going to play out. And goodness me, aren't I sounding like a right poet? Well, he should be here soon. I'll write again after I meet Eric and find out what he's like. Let's just hope that pixie sister of mine knows me as well as she thinks she does..._

I closed my journal and put it away in my desk. As soon as I shut the drawer, I heard the doorbell ring. I stood up, trying to squash my nerves, and walked to the door smiling. I opened the door and said hello...to the Elmer-Fudd-look-a-like, complete with a checkered bow tie. I nearly gagged in my mouth, a checkered bow tie? Honestly? However, I kept my smile in place as he looked me over. He must have been as disappointed as I was, though I didn't know why, I'm not that bad. A little plain yes, but a lot better now that I had lost those ten pounds. What had Alice said to him? She must have said something completely off-the-wall, like she had to me describing this Elmer Fudd in front of me as Sean Connery.

"You must be Isabella?" he asked me, while stepping inside my house. I flinched, I HATED when people used my full name. And it was really bugging me how he was staring around the room, as though tallying the worth of my furniture and knick-knacks.

Ugh, he was so short! Even without my heels on, I would still stand almost two inches taller than him - and I'm only 5'4"! I'd have to yell at Alice later for not warning me. Besides the height though, I had only known him for 1.2 minutes and his attitude was already really aggravating me. He hadn't even smiled when he came in, just stared at me like he was evaluating my worth.

"It's Bella," I told him. "And would like a glass of wine, Eric, before we leave?" I was trying to give him a chance to redeem himself, but by the looks of it, it was going to take a bit. He is taking me to my favorite restaurant, one so expensive I can go there maybe twice a year if I'm lucky on my salary, he must be at least a little redeemable.

"I'm driving," he stated, sounding again like an arrogant jerk.

"Coffee then?"

"Decaffeinated, please," he answered, before turning back to his evaluation of my living room. I turned, glad for the five seconds away from him, only to hear him following slowly behind. I sighed to myself, _this was going to be a long night._

He pinched his lips into a tight line as he pulled himself onto a stool, seeing me with a coffee mug and a wine glass. I had to fight not to roll my eyes, there was no way I was not having wine. I needed it now more than ever. Hmm...maybe I could just take a bottle...swig here, gulp there...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when he asked, "You're Alice's sister, correct?"

I nodded, unsure of where this was going. I took another sip of my wine.

"And you've been friends with her husband Jasper as well?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you known Jasper?" he asked, while pulling out a pen and paper. What the hell was that for?

"Since college. He was in a couple of my classes and we hit it off really well as friends. So about, nine years or so. I'm the one who introduced him to Alice."

"Hmm," he nodded, writing that down on his notepad. "And how old are you?"

"I am twenty-nine," I said, followed by a gulp of wine to finish off my glass. I felt I was going to need another glass just to make it out of my house.

"Never been married?"

"No, what about you?" I nearly growled. What the hell was this dude's problem? Was there a reason behind this interrogation? Because I don't recall agreeing to this.

"You own a graphic-arts business?" Did he seriously just ignore my question? This was getting ridiculous. I've heard of twenty questions but doesn't that mean both people get to ask them?

"Look, what is the point of all these questions?" I asked bluntly, not bothering to answer his previous question as he so rudely ignored mine.

"I prefer to have a significant background on all the women I date."

I just stared at him for like, five seconds.

"I see," I said, though I didn't really see at all. Was this guy for real?

He flipped his notebook closed and put it away. "Overall, I rate you a 7.5"

HE RATED ME!!!

"You rated me?" I managed to stammer out, in between my fury of wanting to throttle his ugly neck. This was by far one of the worse dates of my life, and I hadn't even left my house.

"Of course," he said simply, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "I do every woman I date." He smiled, and for a second he looked almost cute as his features softened.

"Do that again," I said, pointing to his face. He frowned though, which ruined the effect.

"Smile," I clarified.

He followed my direction, then completely looked down, avoiding my gaze. Then it clicked, _he was shy._ That's what was with all the questions, and evaluations, and ratings, he was hiding behind them. While I still didn't agree with his previous rudeness, I did begin to feel a bit more sympathetic.

After that, I let him help me put my coat on and we left my house for the restaurant. I decided things were definitely improving. Not only had he helped me with my coat, but he had also held the door open for me. We were on the freeway, and despite the semi-awkward silence and his slow driving, things were going really well.

_Clunk, Clunk._

Uh-oh, maybe I take that back.

"What was that?" I asked.

Eric just scowled and kept on driving.

"Sounds to me like something is wrong with your car," I stated, hoping he would respond this time, maybe get out and check it.

"My car is in perfect, running order," he said snootily.

Okay then, maybe he'll just keep driving and the engine will keep on rattling.

"I'm sure you take wonderful care of your car," I soothed, as if talking to a baby. "But I'm telling you I hear something that doesn't sound right."

He once again ignored me, looks like the date is back downhill. However, despite the rattling engine we arrived at the restaurant five minutes early. Getting out of the car, it took all my effort not to jump up and down for joy. The restaurant was just that amazing, completely first class. The date was once again going uphill.

Once we had placed our order however, the interrogation began again. _Ugh, I thought this was over! _Eric must have noticed my frown because he said, "I'll get through these questions as soon as possible. I hope you don't mind but it will make my decision a lot easier later."

I think my eyes bugged out of my head. "Decision? What decision?" I asked, not bothering to hide my disbelief or irritation. Did this guy think I was applying to be his wife or something?

"Unlike others, I prefer to choose my wife based on facts instead of feelings. Because marriage is a long-term contract, I feel it is necessary to have all the facts before making a decision. I hear that you are looking for a husband, so this evening benefits the both of us." He held my gaze for a minute before continuing. "So far, you are getting very good marks Isabella." Then the tip of his ears turned red, which I would have thought cute if not for everything that had just come out of his mouth, and the fact that he used my full name. "You're quite...attractive, you know," he finished.

Okay that was cute, he gained some brownie points with that one. Though I still was completely shocked by his blunt approach to the matter of marriage.

"It doesn't help that you're financially superior."

Ok, he just ruined it again. Financially superior? Me? Has he seen my lifestyle?

"You owning your own business puts you several points ahead of the others," he continued. I had to bite my tongue for a second to keep from lashing out.

"And how many others are there?" I managed to ask.

"That's...um...that's um, privileged information," he smiled while unfolding a computer printout. "Anyway, now that we are done with preliminary information, let's move on to family background."

"I beg your pardon," I stuttered.

"Medical history, things like that," he said impatiently, as if I were an idiot. "This is important Isabella."

And there it is, my full name AGAIN.

"Whatever," I muttered, too angry to argue at this point; just wanting to get my meal and be done. Thank goodness the appetizers chose that moment to arrive, along with the waiter who I quickly asked to bring me a glass of wine. This was much to Eric's disapproval I could tell as he frowned and wrote another note on his pad of paper. I sighed, getting myself ready for a long interview dinner.

"What do you want to know?" I finally asked.

He then proceeded to ask about heart disease, alcoholism, and mental illnesses...all before the damn salads arrived! Then before I could take a bite he started asking about STDs, my fertility, my childhood illnesses. I decided that I had had enough, he was not shy, he was not hiding, he had every question fully calculated. Before it could get any worse I held up my hand.

"Stop," I said. "Just stop."

"Stop?" he questioned, like he had never heard the word before in his life.

"Yes, stop," I repeated. "I refuse to answer another question. You are not going to find a wife by interviewing for one. I thought this was going to be an enjoyable dinner so we could get to know each other."

"But we are!" he argued. "I'm getting to know you by asking questions. What is wrong with that?"

I was about to respond with "I'm not asking any, nor am I enjoying being interrogated on a first date" when he began scribbling furiously on that stupid notepad of his. _Screw this._

"What is that?" I demanded, not caring how rude I sounded.

"Attitude. I'm beginning to have my doubts about you in that category," he stated, very matter-of-factly. I was close to fuming.

I pushed aside my barely-touched-salad, thanks to his questions.

"YOU'RE having doubts?!" I near-shouted. "Listen here buster: this is RIDICULOUS! A woman wants to be seen and appreciated for who she is! Not by what she has to offer in good genes!"

He stared at me, opening and closing his mouth a few times before answering. Apparently, no one had ever told him this before. "But you've scored the highest out of anyone!" he finally got out.

Sadly enough, this actually flattered me, at least enough to calm me down a bit.

"Thank you, and I really appreciate knowing that. However, I do not want to spend the rest of my evening discussing my grandmother's arthritis and my father's dyslexia." I took a deep breath, knowing he wasn't going to like what I said next. "I'm sorry Eric, but I don't think this is going to work."

Unfortunately, this didn't even phase him.

"I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. Although I must say your attitude is a bit problematic, I find myself liking you very much. I believe that, if you give this time, you will appreciate the effort I went through to discover our compatibility."

"I'm really sorry Eric, but I believe I've given it enough time. I don't think we are compatible at all," I took a deep breath, trying to get the message across without destroying his pride. "You see, I have my own test and I know a relationship between us just would not work."

"You're sure?"

_A thousand times over_ I wanted to say, but instead I just said "Yes," and nodded for extra emphasis.

Eric didn't even blink or move for a second. He then proceeded to put away his notebook and pen and calmly state "Well, I'm certainly glad you recognized this so soon. It saved us a lot of wasted time and effort."

Needless to say, I congratulated myself on not rolling my eyes.

We both finished our salad silently before he once again pulled out his notebook. However, this time he was just adding up numbers. Before I could ask what he was doing though, he looked up at me.

"I thought you should know, out of a possible 100 points, you scored 77 for the opening interview."

"Thank you," I said. Adding silently to myself, _I'll be sure to mention that to my next date, he'll be so impressed. _

"But I agree, it wouldn't work," he said as he closed the pad once again. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

We managed to pass the rest of the meal in blissful silence. I found myself deciding I had never appreciated quietness so much until now, even after dealing with Alice for a girls night. Goodness knows that girl can squeal over everything.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of Alice, and how I was going to kill her for this date from hell, by Eric asking, "Did you have three or four of the crab-stuffed mushrooms?"

I stared blankly for a second. "What?"

"The appetizer. Three or Four?" he repeated.

"Um, three," I said, but it came out like a question.

"You're sure?"

"Was I supposed to have counted?" I asked, unsure of where this was going.

"Yes," he stated, as though that's what every person did when they went out to dinner.

I stared at him in shock as I watched him tally up the dinner, then look at me and say, "You're half comes to forty five dollars and twelve cents, including tip."

"My half?" I incredulously said.

"Well, of course. Why should I pay for your dinner?"

"Because you asked me out!" Honestly, had this guy NEVER been on a date before?

"True. But that also implies that there is an interest of pursuing a relationship. And you yourself said there was no compatibility between us and therefore, your half comes to $45.12 with tip."

I was beyond disgusted at this point. I roughly grabbed my purse, rummaging through it. As luck would have it, I had just enough to pay for "my half." I had exactly two cents on me by time I put the money in his hand...more like threw it in his hand. But same thing. Thankfully, we left soon after.

I heard the car before I saw it, as the valet pulled up to the curb. Looking at Eric, I knew he did too. I didn't say anything this time however and instead just got in, slamming the door instead of shutting it. I settled myself into the seat, ready for a long, awkward ride home. We reached the interstate when I heard the noise again, ten times worse. Even Eric couldn't avoid it.

"What was that?" he snapped, as if it were my fault.

"I don't know...your car maybe," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I _know_ it's the car."

"You have nothing to worry about. Your car is in perfect, running order," I parroted his words from earlier.

"Correct. Nothing could be wrong," he agreed. Just then, a huge burst of smoke rose up from under the road. Eric cursed and pulled off to the side of the road.

"Oh, no," I muttered. This night just kept on getting worse and worse. I couldn't believe my rotten luck. At this point though, I was thinking nothing else could go wrong.

"Now look what you've done," Eric glared at me.

Was he serious?

"Me?" I was in shock. This was the final insult. "I have a few questions for you buck-o. When was the last time you had the oil-change? A tune-up? Did you remember to use anti-freeze this winter? Huh?" I kept snapping, one question after the other.

Eric got out and slammed his door. I mimicked his actions.

"Your attempts at humor are not at all funny," he growled at me.

Oh-OH. Two can play that game.

"Yeah, well, the biggest joke of the night was me agreeing to go out with you!" I shouted at him, although because of the wind it wasn't as loud as I would like. I thought of my wool coat hanging in my closet as the wind kept whipping at me, making me colder by the second. My anger was helping me stay a bit warm though, good thing.

"Until I met you, my vehicle _was_ in perfect working order," he said to me.

"What? Are you trying to say I put a hex on it?" Wow, this guy really was something else.

"Maybe you did!"

I crossed my arms, seething at this point. "You, are without a doubt, the rudest man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," I told him icily. We stared each other down for a few seconds until Eric huffed and turned around back to his car.

"Well," he sniffed. "If that's the way you feel, you can find your own way home."

Without batting an eyelash, I replied "Fine, I will," and started walking.

I soon realized that probably wasn't the most intelligent I had ever said in my life. I was freezing, getting blinded by lights, and my heel decided that moment to break off. Damn it. Well, hey, at least there was no rain.

_KA-BOOM._

Scratch that.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: so there's chapter five! Hope ya like it. Please hit the little green button and REVIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!**

A/N: I'm sooo happy with the reviews I'm getting! I love them! Keep it up please!!!

________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

_Riiiiing. Riiiiiing._

_What the hell?_ I thought to myself, rummaging around in the dark, figuring it must be my alarm. However, when I looked at the clock, I realized that wasn't the case.

_Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Thump, thump._

_Who in their right mind is pounding on my door at eleven thirty at night?_ I wondered as I climbed out of bed, throwing on my jeans from earlier. I walked downstairs trying to figure out who it could be and opened the door to the last person I would have ever expected - Bella.

"Hey! So sorry to bother you and wake you up. Could I borrow twenty bucks?" she pleaded.

I just stared at her for a minute. She was soaking wet, her eyes looked desperate. I could see the scruffy looking cab driver waiting impatiently behind her.

"Just until tomorrow afternoon," she tacked on. Begging a little bit more this time after my lack of response.

"Sure," I replied. I reached into my pocket, glad my wallet was still in there, and pulled out a twenty. I handed it to her and she took it with a relieved smile.

"Thank you so much," she breathed before turning around to the taxi driver. "I told you I'd get you your money!" she shouted fiercely in his face.

"Well, you can't blame me for being cautious," he muttered. "You wouldn't be the first chick to scam me."

"I understand, and thank you for bringing me home," she said, much softer this time. I guessed it was because she had some of her patience back.

"No problem lady, any time you need a ride home you just let me know," the cab driver winked, handing her a business card and walking away.

"Uh, thanks," Bella blushed, stuffing the card in her purse. She glanced, embarrassed at me. I wanted to laugh, but controlled myself, deciding she probably wouldn't appreciate it by the looks of her. She watched the cab pull away before turning to me.

"Thanks again for that twenty. Really, it's not as bad as it looks," she said nervously, twirling her hair and blushing again. She blushed a lot, I decided. "I promise I'll get the money to you tomorrow after work It's just, I stopped carrying credit cards with me, and I didn't have my ATM card on me either, and it took all my cash, short of a few cents, to pay for my half of dinner," she babbled in a rush.

"Don't worry about it," I told her simply. I didn't really care about twenty bucks, I had plenty more.

"No, you have my word. Tomorrow afternoon I'll pay you back."

"I just said not to worry about it."

"At this point, I don't care. It's a matter of pride," she stated firmly as she turned around, limping as she walked across the yard to her house. It was then that I noticed her one shoe was missing a heel. I chuckled under my breath before calling out with a grin on my face.

"Hey Bella, do you want to come in for a cup of coffee and tell me about it?" I couldn't help but ask, I was curious now. She paused and I could tell she was debating.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take a rain check on that one. I'm really fine, it was just a date gone horrible."

"From Dateline?" I couldn't resist asking.

"No, this was set up by my sister. Soon to be late-sister."

I gave her a questioning look, and she filled in the main points standing there in the yard. I listened leaning against my porch. This guy sounded like a total whack-job, what guy rates his women? I was amazed that she could laugh at her situation though, most girls, Tanya included, would be too pist to do anything but cry and scream.

"Don't let it get you down," I told her sincerely. She seemed like a nice girl and I knew she would find someone right for her, that didn't leave her paying half of an expensive meal on a date.

"I won't. It'll take much more than some pudgy accountant to do that," she grinned.

I walked her walk away and into her house before turning around and heading into mine. Then I finally let go and laughed so hard I cried. Gotta hand it to her though, Bella Swan has some grit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the break room the next afternoon still chuckling over Bella's story.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, walking into the coffee room.

I flinched, knowing an interrogation was coming.

"Why does something have to be funny?" I asked, focusing on pouring my coffee. And avoiding his gaze. Hoping he would let the subject drop.

"Because you've been wearing that silly stupid grin on your face all day, so something is obviously up. so, spill."

I sighed, he obviously wasn't going to let this drop. I knew my mood had been a lot greater today, and it was because of Bella. I couldn't help it. Every time I thought of her horror story with the accountant I couldn't help but smile. It's the reason I didn't want to get back into the dating scene, why it would be so much better if I could just win Tanya back.

"Would you rather I stormed around the office all day making demands?" I retorted to Emmett, still trying to get out of the conversation.

"Nope," Emmett answered. "Ready for lunch?"

I nodded, relieved. Sometimes Emmett's hunger came in handy, it distracted him.

We left and went to the cafe down the block where they had amazing deli sandwiches. I should have known my luck wouldn't last. As soon as the coffee was served Emmett stated, "Now tell me what's so funny. I could use a good laugh."

I took a breath and said simply, "My neighbor, she's on the hunt for a husband."

I waited, hoping he wouldn't read anything into that for me. I breathed a sigh of relief when he just asked, "What's she look like?"

"Why? You interested?" I asked, instead of answering his question.

Emmett stuffed his face full of sandwich and chewed before shrugging. "Maybe."

I glanced at him in disbelief, "Didn't you just say a few days ago you wanted nothing to do with women?"

"Some women," he clarified. "Anyway, go on. What happened with your neighbor?"

"Last night, she got me out of bed at eleven thirty to borrow twenty bucks for a cab. Turns out she had been on a date and the guy left her stranded on the highway, after making her pay for her half of dinner and putting her through an 'evaluation.' He told her to find her own way home after he blamed her for his car trouble, so she did." I told him.

"Good for her," Emmett said. "Guy sounds like a jackass."

"That's what I said," I told him. I found myself smiling again, as I remembered her hilarious impression of this Eric-guy demanding her forty five dollars.

"You like this neighbor of yours, don't you?" Emmett pulled me out of my flashback.

"Like? What do you mean like?" I asked. I mean, yeah, I liked Bella. It was hard not to. But I wasn't interested in her romantically.

"Are. You. Going. To. Ask. Her. Out?" Emmett asked slowly, as though talking to a two-year-old.

"No, not my type," I shrugged.

"What is your type?" Emmett asked, not letting this go.

"Damned if I know," I said honestly. The only woman I had ever loved was Tanya; she was all I had ever wanted and all I had ever thought about. And that wasn't going to change. Surprising me, Emmett didn't have a smart comment to my response.

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe I'll date again, maybe not. With my luck, as soon as I get something serious, I'll run into problems, just like all the other times. So I figure if I meet someone, great. If not that's great too."

I nodded as a response, frowning at my thoughts. It bothered me that Tanya was dating someone, and according to the kids, had been for a while.

Unfortunately, Emmett noticed my frown.

"You look upset," he stated the obvious. Congrats, Sherlock Holmes, I muttered to myself.

"Tanya is dating again," was all I said.

"You already told me that. It's been a year - what did you expect?"

"I expected her to see the light," I muttered sourly.

"Not gonna happen bud. She wanted out of the marriage, and by the looks of it, that hasn't changed. Nor will it anytime soon."

"When did you become an expert on mine and Tanya's relationship?" I snapped at him, irritated at the turn of the conversation, and the fact that he saw things so differently. More than anyone he knew how much I didn't want the divorce and how much I still loved her. Why the hell wasn't he taking my side instead of being so blunt?

"Look," Emmett threw up his hands. "Let's just drop it, OK? I butted in where I shouldn't have. You want to moon over Tanya for the rest of your lonely life, be my guest."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!**

Playlist: All 'Cause of You by The 88, 1,2,3,4 by The Plain White Ts, Bamboo Banga by M.I.A., Fire Door by Ani DiFranco, Shattered by O.A.R., Boy With A Coin by Iron & Wine, Untouched by The Veronicas, Momentum by The Hush Sound,

________________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

"Rosalie Hale holding on line 1 for you," Angela told me over the phone. I sighed, staring, well...maybe glaring is a better word, at the blinking red light on my phone. I knew she had a right to know, had a right to gloat...but I really didn't want to pick up that phone. Before I could change my mind, I quickly grabbed the phone off the hook and held it up to my ear.

"Heyy Rosie! What's up?" I said, faking my cheerfulness.

"You didn't call," she stated bluntly. "What happened?"

I mentally cringed, not wanting to go over this again. "You don't want to hear."

"Yes I do. I wouldn't have called otherwise. What happened?" she repeated. "And hurry up because I have clients in like, five minutes. Now cut to the chase."

"Okay then...gloat. The guy was a complete and total jerk. He evaluated me, gave me a damn rating score. Wanted to go through every bit of my family history and genes to see if I qualified for a good mother and wife. Then, after I told him I didn't think we would ever work, he made me go broke paying for half my dinner. And THEN, his car broke down on the highway, he blamed me, and made me find my own way home. So THEN, because my night already bad enough, it was raining as I was waiting to find a taxi so I got drenched and my heel broke off my one shoe and when I finally got a taxi and got home, I had to wake up my neighbor to borrow twenty bucks to pay for the taxi."

I waited for Rosalie to respond, but there was a long pause. Knowing Rose, it was because she had to cover the phone piece so she could laugh her ass off so I wouldn't here. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she came back on the phone.

"Sooo..." she said, drawing the word out. "Are you ready for Dateline?"

"No," I told her, although I knew she'd think I was crazy. But seriously, two thousand dollars? That's crazy. I'm trying to pay off my credit cards, not add to them. "Besides," I continued, "I already have another date."

"Who?"

"Angela's uncle Tyler," I told her. Angela had mentioned him to me earlier, at the work New Year's Eve party, but I had wanted to be looking my best before I agreed to a date with him. "You know that whole 'when you fall down, just get back on the horse and try again' thing? Well, that's what I did. I accepted a dinner invitation just this morning," I told her happily.

"When are you seeing him?" Rose asked, in a weird tone. It was a mix of sounding skeptical, disapproving, yet trying to be supportive, and wonder as well. Very weird, and I didn't know what to make of it.

"Monday night," I told her more confident than I felt. The more I thought, the more I was wondering if this was a good idea so soon...Monday was only three days away. Although Tyler did seem really nice...over the phone at least. And Angela said he was her favorite uncle. And, he seemed like a safe choice, being related to a trusted employee as well as friend. Besides, there was no way he could be worse than Eric...ugh, just thinking about that made me want to puke now.

"Did you go out with Larry last night?" I asked, deliberately changing the subject and knowing this would work.

"Yes...and it was amazing. Like my very own dream come true," Rose said. Sounding wistful again, like she did every time his name came into conversation.

"Have you talked to him today?" I asked. I didn't know why I kept torturing myself like this, willingly putting myself through Rose's gloating, no matter how much she didn't mean it that way.

"He sent me a dozen red roses this morning," she said shyly.

Kill me now.

"Roses?" I said to her. Honestly, she's getting pampered and I'm getting the bill...half of it at least.

"Bella, I'm falling head over heels for this guy...head over heels in love," Rosalie confessed to me, sounding shocked she said it out loud.

"Me too, and I haven't even met him," I said teasingly, trying to help her to lighten up her mood after her revelation.

"I really wish you'd reconsider Dateline," Rose pushed. "I'm sure Angela's uncle is great but how much do you really know about him?"

"Just what Ang told me," I confessed. "He's been divorced for five years, sells medical equipment, and is on the road quite a bit. He'll be back in town after the weekend, for a while at least. I wasn't sure if it was luck or fate but our all-too quick conversation took place this morning. He sounded...interesting, which looking back is the same way I described Eric.

"If you don't call me Tuesday morning, I'll hunt you down and torture you for the information," Rosalie threatened.

I snorted. "I promise I'll phone," I told her, as we hung up. I would this time to. I mean, I had already hit rock bottom as far as dating was concerned. There was no way this Tyler guy could be any worse.

And besides, I was no longer looking for Mr. Right. Just Mr. Almost-right. If there was one thing I learned from going out with Eric, it was I really needed to lower my expectation bar...Mr. Knight-in-shining-armor was not going to riding up to my door anytime soon.

The rest of my work day was uneventful and before I knew it, it was time to go home. Luckily, I remembered to stop at the ATM on the way and get some cash out, remembering I still owed Edward twenty. Thank goodness he had been such a good neighbor yesterday, I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been.

I headed over to his door as soon as I pulled in my driveway, wanting to get the whole "I-owe-you" thing over as soon as possible. Judging by the lights on in the condo, I figured he was home. However, instead of seeing his face when he opened the door, it was Chloe's.

"Hi Bella!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Chlo, is your dad there?" I asked, wanting to hurry up and get home.

"Yeah, but he's in the shower. You can wait can't you?" she asked.

"Actually, I just needed to give him this," I told her, showing her the twenty-dollar bill in my hand. "Could you give it to him for me?"

"Give me what?" Edward interrupted, walking into view of the open door. He was wearing just a pair of jeans and he had a towel in his hands, hair still wet, making it obvious he must have just gotten out of the bathroom. I had to fight not to drool taking in his six pack of abs, and still-glistening body. "Oh hey, Bella," he smiled. I think I stopped breathing.

Luckily, Joel saved me from replying by choosing that moment to enter the conversation. "Hey dad, Bella just brought you twenty bucks! Can we go get pizza now?" he shouted, jumping over the couch to run up to Edward.

"Umm..." Edward hesitated. I wasn't sure why though.

"Oooh!" Chloe squealed, eyes now as bright as her brother's. "Can Bella come too? Pleeease Dad?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Me and Edward might not be the greatest idea at the moment. We were just neighbors, nothing more.

"I can't. Really." I said, glancing over at my empty condo. I was going to say I had things to do, people to see, but that would have been an obvious lie. So instead I just said, "I just came to pay you back for the loan last night. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

Actually, that's a lie. I would have gone all the way to my bedroom, gotten my bank card, had the taxi drive me to the ATM, etc...but Edward just saved me a lot of time, energy, and more money, making my night just a little bit easier than it had previously been.

"Can we go get pizza though Dad? Please, please, pleeeeease?" Joel begged, even going so far as to fold his hands and put on a puppy dog face.

Edward laughed, "I don't see why not. Pizza sounds like a great idea." He then turned to me, "You're welcome to come you know. In fact, I wish you would. As soon as we get there, the kids will bolt to the video games, leaving me all alone."

I sighed, part of me wanted to say yes, but another part of me didn't want to intrude on what was obviously a family outing.

"Please come Bella! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top!" Chloe and Joel both begged. I couldn't help but relent.

"Alright, alright, I'll go," I agreed, smiling.

"Yes!" Chloe squealed, reminding me a lot of my sister Alice, which made me grin even more. More than their begging though, what really got me to agree was the thought of there pizza. Mmmmm, yum. After two months of solid diet and exercise, I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into a slice of pizza, loaded up with cheese, spicy sausage, pepperoni, and olives. Yeah, it would mean an extra mile on the treadmill tomorrow, but for today, I deserved that pizza and I wanted it more than anything.

"I'm so glad you decided to come Bella," Chloe told me as we entered the pizza parlor. I was relieved that we had taken Edward's shiny volvo...and not his huge ugly work truck, which had been thankfully left at work.

Edward waited in line for the pizza while the kids and I searched for an empty table - something easier said the done. The place was packed full with families, making me thing Friday pizza night was a typical thing for many people. The noise was close to resembling that of a rock concert.

About five minutes after the kids and I sat down, Edward showed up with two sodas, a couple of beers, and two stacks of quarters. By the way Chloe and Joel's eyes lit up, you would've thought they had just been informed Christmas was now coming twice a year.

"Twenty quarters each, and they have to last you all night," he told them. "They're gone, we're gone. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh," they agreed before quickly disappearing.

Edward took a seat across from me and I grabbed one the checkered-colored napkins. I carefully unfolded it to place it on my lap, taking much longer than usual.

"So," I finally said, looking up. "Thanks for inviting me." Looking into his emerald eyes, I was once again taken aback by how good looking he is. It made me slightly uncomfortable to be alone with him, and knowing he had helped me only upped my attraction to him.

"It was no problem," he replied. "I enjoy the company. When I was married, me and my wife Tanya used to bring the kids here once a month. Now, Chloe and Joel would love to go more but I hate coming and sitting by myself like an idiot."

"Too chicken to try your hand at some of those video games?" I teased, a bit uncomfortable with the reference to his ex-wife, a weird look seemed to pass over his eyes when he mentioned that. It was brief, and easy to miss, but I caught it.

"Are you kidding? That's an invasion of territory," he said back. "None of the kids want me there. I did try it one time," he admitted. "I was banished and sentenced to sit out here with all the other parents."

I laughed, picturing the fool of himself he probably made, which made me laugh harder. I looked up to see him sticking his tongue out at me. I finally stopped laughing and we talked about our jobs...which lasted a whole five minutes. Then the weather...which took even less time: a total 58 seconds. However, the following silence wasn't awkward at all which was a nice change. It didn't bother me a bit though when Edward broke it.

"Listen, you can tell me to butt out and mind my own business if you want but," he paused, causing me to be a bit wary of what was coming next. "What was a girl like you, doing out with a creep like that?"

I sighed, I should have known he would bring it up sooner or later. Deciding to be honest I said, "You've obviously gathered I'm trying to be a man. I...uh...decided, this was the year I would get married."

"Women _decide_ this sort of thing?" he asked incredulously.

"Well not _all_ women," I defended. "It's just, I'm turning thirty this April and -" he cut me off with a "Hey! Thirty isn't that old."

"I know, I'm not sure where my twenties went. I was happy, working hard, keeping busy, then all of a sudden, I woke up and all my friends were married. And I was alone. My dad recently died, my little sister just had a baby, and I don't know...something just changed. As if, all my priorities just shifted, leaving me wanting more than just my graphic arts business. I want someone to share my happiness with."

"And you decided marriage is the answer," he stated, more than asked.

I nodded. "I've been dating since I was sixteen and I have never, ever before in my life met someone even remotely like Eric. You would be appalled at how slim the pickings are. And of course, Rosalie made it look so easy." I muttered that last part almost under my breath.

"Is she the friend who stopped by your house last Saturday. The one with the really long...*cough*uh, the tall one?"

I mentally rolled my eyes. Men rarely had trouble remembering Rosalie. "She's the one," I confirmed. She found Prince Charming after just one date."

"She isn't married already?" he asked, almost amazed.

"Not yet. She's the one that told me about Dateline. She plunked down the money no problem and first time, she met the man of her dreams. The way she talks, I wouldn't be surprised if they were married by June."

"Slim pickings," Edward muttered. Honestly, did he not hear another word I said? My word. He finally became aware of the sudden conversation lull and looked over at me. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about what you said about slim pickings. You see, my ex-wife just started dating and it wouldn't bother me at all if she met up with your joker from yesterday. Maybe then she'd be a lot more open to the two of us getting back together."

"You want to get back together with your ex?" I asked, surprised. Most guys didn't want anything to do with exes.

"Yep," he stated, nodding for emphasis I guess.

"I'm impressed," I said honestly. So many couples today threw in the towel after one fight, deciding fighting for forever was too much work. It made me feel good that there were men like Edward who wanted to eliminate the chaos brought on by divorce and considered it important to keep the family intact.

Just then, our number came up for pizza and Chloe and Joel came rushing over. When Edward set it on the table, I realized it was the biggest pizza I had ever seen. And it was my absolute favorite - double cheese, pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, and black olives. It was a comfortable silence as we dug into our pizza and went to food heaven.

After we finished, Edward and Joel went to get a box for the leftovers, leaving me and Chloe at the table, not that I minded. She was a sweetheart.

"I'm really glad you came with us Bella," she said, repeated her earlier words. I smiled.

"I'm really glad you asked," I responded.

"We used to come here all the time - Mom, Dad, me, and Joel. Now though, we don't come here very often because Dad gets lonely without Mom."

Looking at her face, I noticed for the first time how worried she was about her dad. It was touching, and I gave her a little hug.

"I hope your parents get back together," I told her.

"Joel and I used to talk about it a lot."

"Your father certainly loves your mother."

"I know," she shrugged, her eyes dimming a bit. I wondered why.

"Mom's dating Kip," she informed me, answering my unspoken question. "Dad knows. Joel and I weren't going to tell him, but he knows. Mom is...I don't know, but I don't think she wants Dad back again. She really likes Kip and she gets really upset if we talk about Dad with her. She just says 'sometimes people fall out of love and that's what happened with me and your dad. We fell out of love,'" Chloe finished quoting with a shrug, which I knew was her way of trying to stay unaffected. I was getting a bit uncomfortable with these confidences but I couldn't stop myself from giving her another hug.

"Everything will work out like it's supposed to," I told her, trying to comfort her but unsure if I was doing a good job or not. It was clear that Chloe loved both her parents and wanted them to get back together, but I didn't want to give her false hope or anything.

"I like that," she finally said, biting her lip. "'Everything works out like it's supposed to.' I'll remember that one Bella, thanks!" And then she hopped off the chair and we went to join Joel and Edward to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!**

Heyy, I've been getting a few more reviews but not as many as I'd like...PLEASE REVIEW!! I love reading them =D. Anyway, here's chapter 8!

________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

It was deja vu all over again, I decided as I looked across the table.

I stared at the man seated in front of me, a man I would normally go through great lengths to avoid even when just passing on the street. Immediately the word "sleazy" came to mind. Tyler had his hair parted super low on the side, I assumed to hid his baldness, and it was slicked back with an insane amount of grease. Looking at his hair alone made me want to puke. However, it got worse as my eyes scanned lower. He was wearing a tacky brown suit jacket, over a floral print shirt - unbuttoned almost to his belly-button. He must have thought this was "sexy" but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out how he could be so deranged. Especially since he topped it off with having, and I'm not exaggerating here, FIFTEEN gold chains hanging around his neck. Just then, he looked up from his menu and flashed me a cheeky grin; as if I was extremely lucky to be there with him. I swear I felt vomit come up in my mouth. I was going to chew Angela out tomorrow morning. I couldn't believe that she - my assistant and close friend- would set me up with someone like, like _this_. And expect us to be compatible, this was as bad as Alice. These people were supposed to know me!

I looked at the menu again, careful to check the prices this time. Judging by the way Tyler looked, I decided being stuck paying for my half of dinner was a definite possibility.

Tyler finished deciding and put his menu aside.

"How about we get a little something to...loosen our inhibitions?" he asked, winking. It took all my effort not to gag in his face. The thought of loosening anything with this thing in front of me almost had me running to the bathroom. "Such as, a double martini?" he continued.

"Um, I'll stick to mineral water, thanks." I told him.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. "Liquor is quicker."

Oh. My. Gosh. Even a blind person could figure out what was on his mind. What was Angela thinking? How in the world could she even be related to this creep? Did she honestly think I was that desperate?!

After what seemed like forever, the waiter arrived. We both ordered our drinks and food: Steak and a double martini for Tyler, Mushroom ravioli and Perrier for me. As the waiter walked away, Tyler turned to grin at me.

"You aren't nervous, are you cupcake?"

I grinded my teeth together. "The name is Bella," I told him sharply.

"Aw, women like pet names," he stated, completely unfazed.

"Not this woman," I growled, completely ticked. I hated the stupid, degrading pet names. If it was something original, fine. But definitely not the generic ones guys use so they don't need to spend time getting their multiple girlfriend's names straight.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I wanted to keep my temper under control at least until he paid the bill, I really couldn't afford to keep eating out like this. However, if he kept this idiocy up, I wasn't sure I'd be able to.

"Tyler said you're-"

"Wait. Tyler said?" I interrupted, as realization dawned on me. "If you are not Tyler, then who the hell are you?" I demanded, my temper back up.

"Alright, alright, calm yourself down. Damn it, I knew I wouldn't be able to pull this off," he sighed. "Tyler had to leave town unexpectedly this morning so he asked me to fill in for him. My name is James."

"I was supposed to have dinner with Tyler!" I nearly shouted, outrageously pist off now, at both men. James because he had been absolutely obnoxious all night and Tyler because he hadn't even had the decency to call me and tell me himself that he wouldn't be able to make our date. And to just pawn me off to someone else? What the hell? Can you say asshole?

"Don't worry, you'll have a good time with me," James interrupted my thoughts. He was glancing around making sure we hadn't caused a scene. "Tyler can vouch for me," he said, turning back to me. "We've been buddies for a few years now, working for the same company."

"Why didn't you tell me who you were right from the beginning?"

"Because, I was afraid if I did you wouldn't go out with me," he answered honestly, surprising me. "And like I said, I'm an alright type of guy. No need to get bent out of shape now, is there?" he grinned at me.

I sighed and sat down, still unsure. "I would've preferred if you would have been honest from the beginning."

He at least had the decency to look a little bit guilty. "I know, I just...I didn't want to give you an excuse to cancel. All I'm asking now is that you give me a chance, please."

I sighed again, feeling bad. "Okay, but we're on a strict honesty policy," I told him.

"Scout's honor."

"Were you even a scout?"

"Nah," he laughed. "I always thought the whole lot of 'em were sissies."

"Hmm, I see," I responded, while looking longingly at the door. This night could prove to be very long and I was kicking myself in the butt for my sympathetic side agreeing to stay.

"So, you're divorced," James said finally; after first staring at the cocktail waitress who just brought his drink over, winking at her and giving her a quarter tip. I rolled my eyes before responding.

"No, Tyler must have misunderstood. I've never even been married."

Wow, I thought to myself. This guy had the most talented and expressive eyebrows I'd ever seen. Not only did they raise a bit and wiggle, now they were raising all the way to his hairline. "Never married?" he scoffed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Excuse me? The matter?" I asked, wondering if I should be insulted.

"Yeah, the matter. There's gotta be a reason a pretty chick like you has never tied the knot. But hey, never mind that. I'm gonna take good care of you sweetie pie. You and me, we gonna have fun tonight."

Yes, I decided, I should definitely be insulted. And there he goes with the damn pet names again!

"The name is Bella," I reminded him, with a slight snarl.

He quickly gulped down his drink before flashing me a cheeky grin, "Whatever you say darlin'."

I bit my tongue in an effort to keep myself from lashing out at him. "How long have you been selling medical equipment?" I asked trying to change the subject and sound interested.

"I don't," he answered and I opened my mouth ready to rip into him for lying again but he held up his hand. "Now before you go getting all bent outta shape and yelling, I didn't lie. I do work for the same company as Tyler, just on the pharmaceutical side. I sell condoms," he said, almost proudly.

I think I swallowed an ice cube at that news. I managed to choke out, "You sell condoms?"

"Oh yeah!" he nodded, excited, making me dread what was going to come out of his mouth next. "We got all different flavors. Right now the flavor of the month is Bubble Gum. We also have all different colors. Only guess what our top seller is? White! Why would someone choose boring ol' white over candy apple red?"

"I couldn't tell you," I said, wanting to bolt out the restaurant door. Hopefully no one around us could hear our conversation, that would be awful. "Uh, do you mind if we talked about something else?" I asked, praying he would say yes. Unsure of what I would do if he said no.

"Oh sure," he said. "I also do some business in laxatives. I've won best salesman for two years running." He then laughed as though he'd just said the funniest joke of the year. "Laxatives...running...get it?"

I groaned, this could not be happening to me. "No," I said flatly, hoping it would shut him up. My head felt like it was being pounded on by a two pound brick and I knew I needed to get out of this date now. Even if it meant paying for my uneaten dinner, I didn't care at this point. "James, I'm really sorry, but this just isn't going to work," I told him, standing up and reaching for my purse.

He looked up with that sad, hurt little boy look, and for a moment I felt bad and considered staying. But I quickly shook my head, thinking of his obnoxious comments about his job and my pounding headache.

"I truly am sorry, James. But I was expecting Tyler...not you."

"Gee, and I thought we were getting along really well. Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

"In this instance, I think it's best to just leave it alone."

"But I thought you and I were gonna get together later," he stated, doing that wiggling thing with his eyebrows again.

"Get together?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, you know. In bed," he winked.

Any previous sympathy I had was immediately erased, I was not a slut who slept with someone I just met. Who was he kidding?

"Let me assure you, I have no, I repeat NO, interest in going to bed with you," I hissed before turning to leave.

"That's not what Tyler said," he muttered.

I whirled back around. "Oh yeah? Just what DID Tyler say?"

"He said you were hot for a real man - and baby, that's me. I can teach you things you've probably never even heard of before. I haven't been dealing with condoms all these years without learning a thing or two ya know," he wiggled his eyebrows again. "Get my drift?"

His 'drift' made me want to run to the nearest dumpster...and empty my contents of the last _week_. "Let me assure you again, as far as you are concerned, I'm not even lukewarm, much less hot. And I sure as hell don't want your lessons."

"You mean, you were all ready to let me wine and dine you, but you weren't gonna give me ANYTHING in return? I thought this was supposed to be a bread-and-bed date!"

"What I'll give you," I growled, "is money for my meal." I quickly opened my purse and wallet and threw a fifty on the table. "Goodnight James, I wish you well," I said before turning on my heel and leaving the table. I didn't bother telling him it had been a pleasure because it would have been an outright lie. The date had been another date from hell, one I wish I could forget. No more blind dates, I decided. Too risky and they were getting to be wayy to expensive.

As I walked past the receptionist, he asked if I would like him to phone me a taxi. I nodded, before quickly checking my purse to make sure I had enough money. With a sinking sensation though, I realized that fifty-dollar bill had been all I had. My pride refused to let me go back to the table and ask James for my change so it looked like I would have to rely on Edward again...and hope he didn't mind.

"Your taxi will arrive in five minutes," the receptionist informed me, smiling sympathetically. I smiled and thanked him before turning to walk outside. However, then it dawned on me that Edward might not even be home so I should call and check first. I quickly looked back to the receptionist and asked to borrow the phone, pleased when the receptionist agreed.

Since I didn't know his number, I had to call the directory. I was afraid with my bad luck his number would come up as unlisted but luckily that wasn't the case and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello," he answered, in a lazy, I've-been-sitting-around-waiting-for-your-call voice, even though that obviously wasn't the case.

"Umm...hi," I said, thinking it would be a lot easier to ease into the subject of borrowing money, instead of just blurting the question out.

"Hi," he said again and it dawned on me he might not know who it is.

"This is Bella, your next door neighbor," I informed him.

"I know," he laughed. "Wouldn't it just be easier though, to just stick your head out the kitchen window and yell?"

"Probably, but I'm not at home. I, uh, I went on another blind date?"

"Not with the same jerk?" he asked, appalled.

"Oh no!" I assured him. "A different jerk," I clarified. "I just walked out on him and then realized I didn't have enough money to cover the cab. So, I was, um...I was wondering if I could take out another loan. This will be the last time, I promise!"

I said it all in a rush, humiliated that I had to ask, but I had no other options. I waited with a baited breath for his response.

"Where are you?" he finally said.

"Umm...I don't know," I said. Stupid, stupid me. Next time, I would pay attention. Next time, I would ask. Actually, next time I would just bring my own car.

"I'll come and get you."

"Oh, you don't need to do that!" I said, appalled at the thought of putting him through all that trouble. "I really appreciate the offer but I can't let you go out of your way like that."

"You're sure?" he said, unconvinced.

"Positive," I answered as the cab pulled up. "The cab's here right now actually."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out to come out and give you the money."

"Okay, thanks again," I said as I hung up. I quickly went outside and got into the taxi. Rattling off my address as I shut the door and he drove off. I put my head back and closed my eyes, wanting to cry more than anything. You think after the first time, I would have learned my lesson about carrying extra money. But no. Of course not. Dumb, dumb, dumb. I sighed, of course it would happen to me twice. Go figure.

I saw Edward open his front door the second the taxi pulled up in front of my house.

"How much do you need?" he asked.

"Eighteen," I told him sighing. He quickly handed the cab driver the money, who sped away almost instantaneously, before looking at me.

"Are you okay," he asked softly.

"No," I said, figuring there was no need to lie. "Thanks for the loan. Again. I promise I'll have the money for you by tomorrow afternoon, and it won't happen again."

"Hey, what are neighbors for?" he shrugged, giving me a crooked grin and patting me on the back. It felt nice, comfortable.

The second I walked in the door of my house however, I went straight to the phone and called Rosalie.

"You were right," I told her as soon as I heard her pick up the phone.

"I love hearing you say that," she said, then paused before continuing. "What exactly am I right about this time?"

I chuckled, but there wasn't a lot of humor in it, I was still too depressed. "Dateline. I'm calling them first thing tomorrow morning."

Rose squealed in excitement before asking, "What happened tonight."

"You don't want to know and I sure as hell am not in the mood to tell you right now. Let's just say I'm willing to pay Dateline double for them to find me just a halfway decent man."

"Oh Bells, you poor thing. I'm 100% positive there's someone out there for you."

"Me too," I agreed. "And at this point I am more than willing to pay for the privilege of meeting him."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So Bella is joining Dateline!!!! Wonder who she's going to meet next? Hmm...you'll just have to wait and find out ;-) Next chapter is Bella POV again, but a little more time with Edward. And then chapter ten will definitely be Edward POV so I'm excited for that! Now please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

A/N: Bit of a lemon at the end, don't read if you don't like. And I'm sorry, it is not between Bella and Edward...yet ;)

________________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

_March 20_

_They say that the third time is the charm. Turns out, that is one cliché that is actually true. I went out with Jacob Black last night, he was Dateline's first pick for me, and boy was I charmed! It took Dateline long enough to find me a guy but let me tell you, he was beyond worth it. At Rose's advice, I drove myself and arrived a little bit early only to find out, he did too! So we laughed about that and then went on to dinner._

_To be honest, I was really nervous but Jacob put me totally at ease. I really like him and that alone is a scary thought for me. I know it's too soon to tell, but I could almost see myself married to a guy like Jacob. He's really smart, well-mannered, and just an all-around nice guy. He's definitely a guy I could take home to mom, Dad too if he were still alive._

_Jacob is an engineer, been divorced once, and has no kids. And I figured, him being willing to fork out two thousand dollars to find the right woman shows he is as serious about this matter of marriage as I am. We're seeing each other again soon. I can't wait!_

I smiled to myself as I rolled my grocery cart over to the fresh tomatoes. I wanted everything to be perfect tonight. Jacob and I had been dating for two weeks now and he finally teased me into making dinner for him. After years of practice cooking for my dad, I had quite a bit of kitchen expertise if I do say so myself.

"Hey Dad! There's Bella!"

I heard my name and immediately turned. I saw Edward shopping with Chloe and Joel. He had his cart full of frozen pizza, scanned spaghetti, and about ten frozen dinners. I chuckled to myself.

"Howdy, neighbor," Edward greeted.

"Hey yourself. How are you guys?"

"Haven't seen you around lately," Edward noted. I nodded.

"I've been really busy lately, putting in a lot of time on a new project at work. And," I paused, my smile turning into a beam, "I'm seeing someone."

"Seeing someone?" Edward prompted.

I looked around, wanting to make sure there was no one around to hear this. As great as Jacob was, I still found it a bit embarrassing.

"I signed up with Dateline and they se t me up with Jacob." I said in a quiet voice.

"Congrats," Edward said, smiling. "I knew you would eventually land on your feet." I laughed.

"Yeah, I've been seeing Jacob for a couple of weeks now and so far things I great!" I stated, holding up two sets of crossed fingers.

"Hey Dad! Ask Bella!" Megan cried happily, pulling on Edward's sleeve.

"Yeah Dad! Bella would be perfect!" Joel agreed, leaving me confused as to what they were talking about.

Edward was about to walk off and completely ignore their pleas but I stopped him.

"Ask me what?"

He shook his head and went to walk off again, "It's nothing."

He was obviously lying. "Edward!" I demanded.

"Fine, fine," he mumbled. "Would you mind if we talked about this over a cup of coffee?" he asked, pointing to the circle tables in front of the grocery store deli/cafe.

"Sure," I agreed as I followed the Cullens over to the tables, admitting to myself I was curious. As Edward paid for two coffees and two hot chocolates, I picked where to sit and made sure our carts weren't blocking the aisles.

As he sat down, Chloe waited patiently for him to speak. Joel on the other hand wasn't so patient and started kicking Edward's chair legs. I had to stifle a laugh at the quelling look Edward gave his son. Next, Edward turned to me.

"Do you bowl?"

"Bowl? As in bowl and pins?" I asked, confused as to where this was going. I remember playing in high school and college with friends, though I was never very adept at it. Then again, I was never very adept at anything even closely related to athletics - too much of a clutz.

"What was your average?"

"Um...I could generally knock down three or four pins," _a game_ I added silently to myself. "Why?"

"Dad needs a woman who can bowl!" Joel shouted, earning another quelling look from Edward.

"I'll do this myself, bud. Okay?" Joel nodded and Edward turned back to me. "I'm part of a couples bowling league. Since my marriage break-up, my ex-sister-in-law Irina," I raised my eyebrow, thinking that must have been awkward. He noticed this and explained, "We were friends before Tanya and I even got married so it wasn't awkward at all. Anyway, she just recently moved back to Alaska for her husband's job. Thus, leaving me without a partner just before the tournament."

"Dad needs a female partner for the tournament," Chloe clarified, taking note of my clueless face.

"Oh," I said, my heart sinking.

With my non-existent athletic skills, I would definitely be more of a liability to Edward than a help. Lord knew that I owed Edward but I didn't think he wanted the help I would give him with this.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. It's really no big deal. I'll, uh, find someone." he smiled, but it was only a small one and it made me heart wrench. I felt awful.

"It's just...I really don't think I would do you any good. Like I said, I haven't bowled in years..."I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"It's only for one afternoon," Chloe interrupted.. "You could bowl for just one afternoon, couldn't you?"

I bit my lip. "Surely there's someone more qualified than me?" I asked hopefully, while thinking to myself maybe I could get Angela to do it...she owed me still.

"Nope," Joel said flatly. "Dad's already asked everyone he knows."

"Chloe, Joel," Edward said gruffly. "Bella already said she can't do it, so let's just leave it at that. Alright?"

"But we could teach her!" Chloe insisted. "She can't be that bad!" I inwardly rolled my eyes, _so says the girl who literally ran circles around me._

"Well..." I sighed, my resolve crumbling even more. Edward had helped me out twice when I needed it and not once, in these past two weeks, did he bring up anything remotely related to reminding me what a fool I had been. That good deed alone demanded I give his favor some consideration. I sighed.

"I'd be willing to give it a try," I told them. "The kids are right, all I probably really need is a refresher course. And besides, one afternoon of bowling won't hurt. And it's the least I can do after all the help you've given me," I smiled.

"So you'll do it?" Edward asked, sounding excited.

"Yeah. But like I told you, I'm going to need some coaching first."

"No problem," Steve replied. "How does Friday night sound? We can go bowling then take the kids out for pizza?"

"When's the tournament?'

"The next day. Saturday afternoon."

"Okay," I nodded, hoping neither of us would regret this. "I'll mark my calendar."

"I knew Bella would do it!" Megan clapped.

"Glad to help," I smiled tightly. "What are neighbors for?"

________________________________________________________________________

My dinner with Jacob was absolutely amazing; better than I had hoped.

He showed up with a bottle of my favorite wine and a bouquet of roses - my favorite flower. All through dinner he raved about how amazing my antipasto salad was and how he had never tasted a better steak in his life. I decided I could get used to having a man tell me how amazing I was.

Later, we sat in front of the TV, sipping on the last of the wine from our glasses. It was some sort of action movie playing, but neither of us was paying attention. I was relaxed into Jacob's chest and he had his arm around me. It was extremely comfortable and relaxing.

"You've been holding out on me," Jacob playfully chided.

I looked at him, confused. Half smiling, I took in his features, which never ceased to amaze me. He had dark hair, cut military style, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. His body was outrageously toned and I could see his biceps stand out as he rubbed my arm.

"Not only are you a successful career woman, but you can cook as well? Do you know how rare that is in a woman? Especially nowadays, most women do whatever they can to stay out of the kitchen."

"Thanks," I smiled, blushing. "It really wasn't that hard."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Everything feels right with you Bella," he murmured softly. "I can't believe I'm here right now, with you in my arms."

I lowered my eyes to the ground, not wanting to let him know how attractive I found him; not wanting to let him know how much this conversation was scaring me, not because I was scared with him, but because I wasn't used to this kind of thing. "I feel the same way, you're worth every penny I paid for you."

He threw his head back and laughed, lightening the mood. "I knew when you arrived at the restaurant half an hour early we would get along just fine."

I snuggled closer to him. "I was a nervous wreck," I admitted.

With a purpose to his movements, Jacob removed my wineglass from my fingers and set it on the coffee table. Cradling my face with his hands, I knew what was coming next and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

I felt the kiss all the way to my toes. I had kisses before, I was no virgin, but this kiss was by far different from all the others. This kiss reminded me that I was a woman. And not just any woman. I was a desirable woman.

"You taste so damn good," Jacob whispered against my lips.

"It's the wine," I smiled.

"It's definitely you," he corrected. "You intoxicate me."

I was about to open my mouth to remind him that we had just drank a bottle of wine. So more than likely, that was the cause of any intoxication. However, I was cut off before I could mutter even a syllable by his lips crashing onto mine. This kiss was deep and when he finally pulled away we were both panting for air.

"Oh, wow," I muttered. I could still feel the sensation of his lips on mine and it was given me goose bumps, in the best sense.

Jacob continued to kiss my neck and my jaw, trailing slow kisses along the way. I couldn't stop my shivers, or the moan that escaped my lips.

"I knew, from almost the moment we met, that you were the one," he said between kisses.

I nodded, unable to do much else. I shared his reaction and enthusiasm. Meeting Jacob had made up ten fold for my experiences with Eric and James. Jacob was everything I wanted in a man - in a husband.

He continued kissing me and before I knew it, his hands were in front of my sweater and cupping my breasts. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out as he rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, which immediately rose in excitement. "Look how responsive they are," he murmured, his voice a bit high with sexual excitement. "I can't believe how perfect you are Bella."

I groaned in response as he moved his hands under my sweater, trailing across my skin. In that moment, I decided all that effort behind losing those ten pounds was completely worth it as hi s fingers grazed over my abdomen, his voice in awe as he whispered "Bella, sweet, Bella."

He kissed me one more time before pulling away slightly. "I realize we haven't known each other long..." he began.

"Two weeks," I specified, shocking myself with the realization that it felt like so much longer.

"Let me spend the night. I know it's too soon but I need you so much," he pleaded.

My eyes flew open at that. Yeah, I had hoped this would happen eventually, I had fantasized about me in silk nightgowns inviting him into my bed. Hell, I already had one waiting in my drawer for this moment. But it was too soon, too early in the relationship.

"I'm crazy about you," he whispered in my ear, nibbling on it. He then proceeded to trail kisses down along my jaw line, along my neck, to my collar bone, and I felt my resolve weakening. I grasped desperately for some kind of life preserver.

"Bella, can't you see what you're doing to me?'

"Yes but-"

"It'll be good, so good. I promise you."

"Jacob, I need to think."

"Shh, Bella. Don't think, just feel," he soothed. Before I knew what he was doing, he had removed my bra. When I heard my zipper on my jeans, I placed my hand over his. Even in the semi-darkness, I sought out his eyes and said, "Not yet."

I watched the disappointment cloud into his eyes as he sighed, "Soon though, right?"

I smiled and kissed him softly. "Definitely soon."

He accepted my decision, which I was thankful for. Although I could tell he wasn't too happy with it. When my desire had cooled a bit, I readjusted my clothes (Jacob helped), and went in the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Jacob followed, agreeing we were both in need of something to sober us up.

We sat back down in the living room with our coffee and Jacob turned to me regretfully.

"I've got a pretty tight travel schedule this week," he said. "But I'll call you."

"Ok," I nodded. "I'll be here every night but Friday."

He frowned deeply and turned to study me. "Friday?"

I decided to forgo the long explanation, deciding it was unimportant and just said, "I'm helping a friend. I'll be gone Saturday afternoon too, but I'll be home by four."

"A friend?"

I felt his scrutiny and it was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. "Yes," I said simply, not elaborating.

"Save Saturday night for me," he stated, and I again felt his scrutiny as I walked him to the door. For some reason I couldn't wait to get him out of there, the looks he was giving me were starting to bother me.

I smiled as I shut the door and said goodbye. Still discomfited by his frown, yet relieved he hadn't questioned me any more. I chalked both our behaviors up to the wine.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sooo...what'd you think? What was Jacob's problem at the end? Hmm...that's for me to know and you to find out! Haha, next chapter is Edward POV finally!!! Now please remember to review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!**

A/N: Well here it is, chapter ten. It's finally Edward's POV!!! Hope you like it =]

________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

This was not going to work. No way, no how. I knew it the moment Bella grabbed the bowling ball and walked in front of the pins. You know those Flintstone cartoons you used to watch when you were a kid? Well, that's what she reminded me of, Fred Flintstone. I swear, she ran down on tiptoes to the line before letting the ball go...where it headed straight for the gutter.

She turned around, looking guilty and embarrassed. "I don't remember it being this difficult," she mumbled, looking down.

"Don't worry. You just got to relax," I tried to reassure her, even though I wasn't so reassured myself. I also didn't want to give her too much advice for fear she would run away in fear of being overwhelmed.

The ball came back and she went to grab it. Watching her bowl could have been like watching a comedy act, if I wasn't so nervous for the tournament tomorrow. She did some fancy movements with her feet, moving a little bit to the left, then shuffling a little bit to the right, ultimately landing back where she started...which wasn't even close to where she should be. Then she went up to her toes like a ballerina and raced forward letting the ball go...straight over the gutter and into the next person's alley.

I groaned inwardly as Bella blushed a fiery red before going to apologize and retrieve her ball.

"It might help if you aimed for our pins," I told her as she came back. I had to hand it to her though, she did hit some pins in the other lane.

She glared at me, "I am aiming for our pins, thank you very much." She moved her arm back and forth, as if all she needed was to practice arm swinging and she would be better.

"My turn," Chloe said, standing up to grab her ball. I smiled watching her walk up to the pins like a professional and knock down eight of the ten pins. She missed her spare but then again, she hadn't had a chance to warm up yet.

Joel was up next. Although he lacked in strength and finesse, he made up for it in pure instinctive skill and I got a kick out of watching him. I watched him walk up to the foul line, study the pins, and then gently bend down and let the ball roll. It was as if in slow motion his ball got down the lane and knocked down 6 pins. The next time, he got three.

Then it was my turn. I easily pulled off a strike before going to sit down in my seat. I was good and I knew it. Heck, I had the trophies to prove it.

Bella waited for the machine to finish re-stacking the pins before grabbing her ball and walking up to the foul line once again. She did her fancy moves but then looked back at Chloe. Seeing Chloe shake her head and move her hand to the left a bit, Bella followed her directions. However, as soon as she released her ball, I could see she was in the wrong spot once again and her ball was heading straight for the right gutter, just like before.

I sighed and closed my eyes, wondering if it was too late to back out of the tournament. However, when I opened them, it was to see Bella's ball tottering slightly on the edge of the gutter before taking a sharp turn toward the headpin. It then took out two pins to the left. _The left. _When it had just been almost in the right hand gutter.

All in all, she managed to hit six pins before the ball went into the gutter. She didn't get the spare but came back to sit down next to me looking pleased with herself.

"It just took me a while to remember what to do," she stated. "This isn't that difficult."

"Right," I nodded, just going with it.

We ended up bowling three games and Bella improved with each one. She never got a strike or anything, but she came close a few times. I decided that, if for no other reason, her handicap would help me in the tournament and I could save face. It would look really bad if I couldn't find a replacement for my _ex-sister-in-law._ It had been bad enough having to have Irina bowl with me, but to show up by myself Saturday...that would have been a major blow to my image. Bella would just have to do. And I didn't day that grudgingly, she wasn't that bad. I was actually grateful she had agreed to help out.

I wondered if anybody on the bowling league would mistake her for my girlfriend...I guess it didn't really matter to me. Hell, it might help actually. Get the guys and their wives to lay off the damn matchmaking.

Plenty of people knew I was divorced and most have them had tried setting me up at least once. The only reason I had managed to avoid their matchmaking schemes was because I had no interest in dating. I would rather keep trying with Tanya, despite her still dating that stupid Kip character. And it's not like me and Tanya didn't talk. We did, and she still had me over for family dinners now and again. Just not as much as I would like, especially lately.

Speaking of Tanya, her birthday was coming up next week. I already had plans to get delivered to her house a dozen pink roses - her favorite- and two white ones. I wondered if she would understand the significance in the numbers. Twelve for the twelve years we were married and two for the two years we were apart. The two years that have been the most confusing, difficult, and agonizing years of my life. Damn it, I wanted to be a full time family man again. I wanted Tanya back - not the manipulative person she was now, but the loving, passionate wife she had once been. Obviously, we both had to make some changes, I got that. But I was willing to work on that, I just couldn't do that alone.

I sighed, realizing now wasn't the time to dwell on those thoughts.

"So guys, you ready for pizza now?" I asked the kids as they and Bella returned from handing in their shoes.

They nodded. "How many quarters do we get this time, Dad?" Joel asked.

"Who said anything about quarters?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Dad," Joel rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get quarters," I laughed, ruffling his hair.

Even though it was almost nine, the pizza parlor was still as busy as ever. Only instead of families this time, it was with teenagers. I gave Joel and Chloe some quarters and went to order the pizza and drinks while Bella went to find us all a table. It briefly reminded me of when Tanya and I used to take the kids here.

"Thanks for doing this for me," I told Bella as I sat down with the drinks. I know she said she was repaying me for helping her out, but me helping her out had cost me no money, seeing as she paid me back, and little effort. This though, was taking time out of her week. And, even if she didn't realize it, she had paid me back each time, simply by adding comic relief to my stressful life.

"I'm glad I can return the favor," she smiled in response.

She really did have beautiful brown eyes. I didn't usually notice a woman's eyes, at least I never remembered having noticed a woman's before. I probably wouldn't have noticed hers either if she didn't look so happy. They were a very interesting brown color, like the ale we were drinking at the moment. Deep, dark, and most definitely striking.

"Do I have a frosty moustache on me?" Bella asked suddenly, touching her fingers to her upper lip. I shook my head no. "I don't?" she asked, confused. "Then why are you staring at me?"

Whoops, maybe I should work on my subtlety.

"I was just thinking how happy you looked," I answered.

Her eyes crinkled up in silent laughter and she beamed. "I am happy and for a very good reason," she laughed. "Remember when I told you I met a wonderful guy through Dateline?"

I nodded.

"Well, I think I'm falling in love with him." Her smile, if possible, got even bigger.

"Really," I said, trying to keep the skepticism out of my voice. It seemed awfully quick to me. I hadn't met the guy but I'd seen him come over a few times. I didn't think much of him to be honest, but I didn't know why. I just didn't see him as Bella's type, yet, if someone asked me to define Bella's type, I wouldn't be able to do it. Although, I guess I wasn't really one to judge. What did I know about love and romance seeing as my own marriage had been a failure?

"Uh, I haven't seen him around lately, have I?" I asked, thinking back. It had been almost a week, since I saw Bella at the grocery store actually.

"He's been out of town since Monday. These last few days have felt like forever. We've been talking on the phone long distance for an hour every night. I cringe every time I think of what his phone bill is going to be."

I was still caught up on the fact they talked for an hour every night? What could two people possible have to talk about for an hour. Then again, I had never been one for chit-chat, especially on the phone.

"I'm really happy for you, Bella," I told her sincerely. I didn't know Bella very well but I liked her. Finding a husband seemed to be really important to her and I was happy that she was happy and I hoped the best for her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Jacob is everything I want in a husband. He's friendly, outgoing, intelligent, kind. I haven't met many men like that. Not to mention he's caring, sweet, romantic, responsible..." she trailed off, getting that wistful look in her eyes women get when they're crazy about a guy. My last secretary Jessica used to fall in and out of love all the time, constantly getting that look as she described her "new perfect man."

It wasn't until later, as we were all piling into the van, that I realized I had enjoyed myself. I realized too, that I had enjoyed myself the last time Bella had went with us. I felt _comfortable_ with her, a feeling I didn't get with many other people. I supposed it was because of our lack of romantic involvement. We had no problem being ourselves with each other because we had no need to rise to silly expectations.

"Can you be ready by 11:30 tomorrow?" I asked Bella as we pulled into our subdivision.

"Sure no problem."

"Great."

Just then I heard Bella inhale sharply. I looked over at her with a questioning look on my face.

"That looks like Jacob's car in the driveway!" she explained, excitement rising in her voice. "He must have been able to get away early!!" she squealed. "Do you have a second to meet him?"

"Sure," I said, feigning enthusiasm. I really had no interest in meeting him, but I didn't want to be a downer to Bella's mood.

Bella practically jumped out of the car and waved. "Jacob!," she called as she walked, more like ran, over to her yard. "You're back early!"

I was pulling my bowling ball out of the trunk of the van as I heard Jacob say darkly, "Is this the _friend_ you were helping?"

I rolled my eyes, detecting the sarcasm in his voice. The kids detected it too, exchanging startled glances, but I bet Bella in her happy-go-lucky, super excited mood didn't realize a thing. I sighed, knowing I couldn't put it off any longer for Bella's sake, and walked over to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I said holding out my hand. "Bella's neighbor."

I had to fight to roll my eyes as he ignored it and instead turned to Bella.

"We need to talk," he near-growled, like a wolf.

He didn't even look at me as he half-walked-with/half-dragged Bella back to her house. What an asshole, I'd have to be sure to keep an eye on her house for the rest of the night until he left.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well, there it is, chapter ten completed! Next we'll take a break from the Jacob drama and see what Rosalie and her new man have been up to. Then we'll come back with Bella's POV to see what's got Jacob all bothered...why was he back so early? Hmmm? You'll have to find out! I should hopefully have the next two chapters up tomorrow! Now please review!!!!! I'm trying to aim for at least 6 before I update again =]


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

A/N: we haven't heard from Rosie in a while so here she is!

_______________________________________________________________________

RPOV

I should have known, I decided as I sat next to Larry in front of the fireplace in his house. I should have known he was too perfect, too phenomenal.

And tonight, I found that out.

He cooked me an amazing dinner at his house overlooking Lake Union. In the background you could see the Seattle skyline and snow-capped Olympic Mountains giving our date a romantic feel. We finished our meal while watching the sun set then went in front of the fireplace, cuddling. I was leaning back against his solid frame, he had his arms around me. Every so often he would reach down and place a kiss against my neck or jaw line or lips, telling me how beautiful I was. We started talking and then I understood.

I understood why he never responded when I made comments about children or family. I understood why he seemed so distant.

_He didn't want children. _

I loved him...but we wanted different things.

"Surely this doesn't come as a surprise," he prodded me gently.

That he had to ask me that showed how little he knew me. "It does, Larry. It comes as a huge shock."

"If I'd wanted children, I would have gotten married years ago. When I talked to Dateline I was very specific about the kind of woman I wanted - one as career oriented as me. One with no children."

"But I want a family. That's the whole reason I got into this dating service. I want children, I always have."

I heard Larry sigh as he leaned forward to rest his forehead on my shoulder. I could feel his frustration almost as much as my own.

"Oh Rosalie," he breathed. "I never dreamed this would be a problem between us."

"I don't know what to say," I told him in a monotone voice. A heavy sadness weighed on my heart as I realized this would make us or break us. There was no compromise on this, one of us would have to change our opinion.

"I've never pictured myself as a Dad," Larry went on. "I've never had the desire to bring a child in the world."

"Perhaps in time?" I asked, hoping maybe this was something he could get used to.

"No," he answered bluntly. "It's something I've always felt very strongly about. That's why I went ahead and had a vasectomy a few years ago."

I felt a stab of pain go through my heart as he spoke those words. He had a vasectomy, he had felt that strongly about it.

"I don't want to lose you Rosalie," he whispered in my ear. "I'm crazy about you."

I could barely think. I had waited all these years for a man like Larry. He was perfect and everything I had ever dreamed of finding. And I was ecstatic he seemed to care for me just as much. He was an amazing lover - gentle and eager. He would be a perfect husband.

But now he wasn't as perfect as I thought.

"Say something," Larry pleaded, tightening his grip on my shoulders. "It worries me that you're not saying anything."

"I've always wanted a family," I said again. I knew I was sounding redundant but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

"We won't need children. We'll transfer all that energy we would spend on a family into each other. We'll focus our dreams around each other. We'll enjoy all the freedoms other couples won't ever get to know," he whispered persuasively in my ear. I closed my eyes, trying to picture this amazing, exotic life he was describing in my ear. I tried, I really did, but to me it just sounded empty and shallow.

We had never argued before, about anything. We had just automatically already agreed. This was a true test of how we would settle our differences, over an issue for which there was no compromise.

"What if," I turned to him. "I told you I couldn't continue to see you if you didn't agree to have the vasectomy reversed?"

"I don't want to think about that," he stiffened.

"I don't either," I said softly, afraid of this new glitch in our relationship. And because of this I blurted out the next thing that came to mind. "Kiss me, Larry, quickly. Please, show me how much you love me."

He obeyed my command with his own hunger, laying my body down on the soft carpet and covering my mouth with his. Within seconds we were panting and needy, more eager than ever to bridge this gap that was keeping us apart. There had to be a solution, I decided as he trailed kisses along my neck to my shoulder. I vowed to find it rather than lose Larry.

We never managed to make it to the bedroom. Instead our lovemaking was wild and abandoned right there in front of the fireplace. When we were finished, and listening to the log spitting and hissing next to us, tears sprang to my eyes but I refused to let Larry see.

It was when we were in those wild moments of passion that I discovered what was wrong with us. We loved each other, but Larry held back a part of himself; only giving me his body and not his deepest feelings. Even though his body filled and was mine completely, he never let me get closer than an arm's length emotionally.

Lying here next to the fire, I finally knew why. Only when I let go of my dreams, would he give himself to me fully, 100%, without reservations.

I understood now, that the relationship had to be on his terms. So now I was at a crossroads. Either I accepted his terms, or I broke things off now, before our relationship went any further.

I sighed, closing my eyes and breathing in the musky scent of the man next to me. The man I loved. Kids were not everything, I told myself. I could pamper and spoil Alice & Jasper's bunch, and I knew sooner or later Bella would start a bunch of her own for me to take care of. I could make do, I decided. And then I would have enough energy to focus on me and Larry. He was right, we didn't need anyone but each other.

"You're quiet again," Larry noted, kissing me gently, causing my body to respond in anticipation again. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm not sure I can," I whispered.

"I need to know Rosalie," he stated, intertwining our hands. Slowly he moved to position himself above me, our eyes meeting in the light of the fire.

"I love you, Larry."

"I love you too."

There was an urgency in his voice that thrilled me. It also made it easier to say what I had debating on the tip of my tongue. "If you don't want a family, I have to accept that."

I could see the immediate relief and gratitude in his eyes, right before he kissed me with a passion and urgency that hadn't been matched in our previous lovemaking.

We made love again, right there on the floor. This time it was with an unreserved passion, on both our parts. He gave me everything I wanted. All of himself - physical and emotional, everything that was in his heart.

I recognized this.

But as I laid there, listening to him sleep, I still felt empty inside. And a single tear fell down my cheek before I rolled over to sleep myself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**_

__________________________________________________________________________

_BPOV_

_"Jacob?" I questioned, looking into his eyes. What I used to see as warm and inviting now looked charcoal black and cold - eyes of a stranger._

_He didn't answer me and instead just grabbed my arm and practically dragged me towards the door of my condo._

_"Tell me what's wrong!" I demanded, trying my best to stand my ground. Against his strength though, my efforts were practically useless._

_"We'll discuss it inside," he growled at me, strengthening his hold on my arm as he continued to walk us to my house. _

_I quickly threw an apologetic glance over at Edward to see him still standing by his car, his face hard as a rock. Did he want me to ask him to help? I looked down and noticed his clenched fists, signaling he was more than ready to do so. However, I also noticed Chloe and Joel hovered by his side. Their eyes were wide with shock. I shook my head slightly and continued to follow Jacob. I didn't think I was in any real danger and the kids didn't need to see a shouting match they probably wouldn't understand. Hell, at this moment I didn't even understand._

_I walked up to my door in front of Jacob so I could unlock it. I was too numb to even think and my hand was trembling as Jacob urged me in a gruff voice to hurry. "I'm trying!" I shouted in exasperation as I finally slammed the key into the lock._

_He followed me inside as I knew he would. _

_"I notice you didn't mention the friend that you were helping was male," he snarled. _

_"Does it matter?" I snapped, angry now. I was not liking his attitude and I hated the way he had just embarrassed me in front of my friends, especially Edward. Jacob was acting like a total jealous idiot. I took a deep breath, it would not do the situation any good if I let my anger get the best of me now. One of us needed to stay calm and it obviously wasn't going to be him. Besides there had to be an explanation for his crazy behavior._

_"Damn. Right, It. Matters," he stated, stabbing his finger at me with each word. "I'm not having any woman of mine -"_

_My eyes widened. "Wait a second. I'm your _woman?" Well, this was news to me.

"Hell yeah. I paid two thousand dollars to meet you bitch! You damn well better consider yourself my woman!" he shouted in my face.

Screw being calm. No one, NO ONE, gets to call me a bitch and get away with. Especially when they're trying to put a label on me and claim me as "theirs." Hell no. I was so outraged I couldn't even think of any words to say at the moment.

"We're going to get something straight right now," he stated, as if he had a right to act this way. "You, DO NOT, go out with another man, when you are with me. Understood?"

He stared at expectantly, waiting for a response. It took me about two seconds to recover and give him one, my temper coming out, almost in full force.

"No, you listen," I said icily. "I am not your bitch, I am not your woman. I am not even your friend! As of here and now, this is over. We're finished. Now LEAVE!" I shouted that last part, pointing to the door as well in case he needed help finding it.

"No, I am not leaving until you get this straight," he said, staying put. Was this guy hard of hearing? I just told him it was over!

"Oh no you're not. You are going to leave my house, going out that door, and never darken it again!"

"The hell I am!"

I narrowed my eyes, putting my hands on my up; doing my best to look intimidating despite my short size, especially compared to him.

"NO MAN, calls me a bitch, and gets away with it. You and I are through, finished, over. Now get out."

"Just a minute here-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"What part of "get out" do you not understand?!"

The doorbell chimed but neither of us moved, too concentrated in our stare down.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout from the other side of the front door. "Are you okay in there? Answer the damn door!"

Jacob moved his focus from me to the door. "I bet you're sleeping with him, aren't you? That's why you told me no."

I almost laughed in his face. Me and Edward sleeping together? We hadn't even kissed. Yeah he was good looking and all but he was still pining after his ex-wife.

"I suggest you leave, before things get any uglier," I told him calmly, although my heart was racing and thundering wildly in my ears. I wanted nothing more than to pick something up and chuck it at his head as hard as I could.

"We're going to settle this," Jacob said, in an ominous voice.

"We already did. Get. Out." I repeated, wanting nothing more to do with him. Ever. I walked across the room and threw the front door open to emphasize my point.

Edward was no longer there, I faintly realized. Then I heard him banging on the patio door. "What's going on in there?!" he shouted, as he was pounding. I was afraid he was going to break down the door soon.

"Jacob was just about to go, isn't that right?" I replied, staring at Jacob with narrowed eyes. I was waiting for him to finally get the hint and walk out but instead he just stood there, still holding his ground.

"Alright, alright," he said, holding up his hands and speaking in a much calmer tone. "So, maybe I overreacted."

Overreacted? Overreacted is when you gave someone the cold shoulder for a day because they didn't remember to pick up your mail like you asked. Overreacted is not going on a psycho tantrum because your girlfriend went bowling with a guy friend - who has kids. No, I was not dealing with this.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first couple times," I responded, equally calm. "I want you to leave. Right now."

Jacob blinked just as Edward raced across my yard back to the front door.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave," Edward hissed, trying to make it sound nice, It possibly could have passed if not for the flexing muscles showing that he was itching to help Jacob out the door.

"Alright, whatever," Jacob growled as he stormed out, pushing past me to go through the door. "If that's the way you want it."

"And don't come back either," I called. I was standing on my top porch step, arms folded across my middle in a feeble attempt to hide my embarrassment and disappointment. I was really starting to doubt my own judgment in men. Jacob had seemed so absolutely perfect...until tonight. I had really, honestly, truly believed I was in love. I kept shaking with fury every time I thought of the way he had called me "his woman" and that stupid, ugly word. A word I never would have thought him capable of uttering.

Edward met Jacob on the grass, as if to escort him to his car to make sure he got there. Jacob of course, ignored him and walked directly to the driver's seat of his truck. Before he got in though he turned back to me.

"I still really think we should talk this out," he said to me.

I glanced at him under the streetlight, thinking through the past few weeks and then tonight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chloe and Joel still standing on the lawn and I just wanted Jacob gone. I felt awful they had to see this.

"I've heard all I need to say," I told him. "You are not even close to half the man Dateline told me you'd be. Goodbye Jacob."

"You and this caveman do have something going, don't you?" he accused through narrowed eyes. "I knew it the moment I saw you two together."

That was just a joke. "GET A LIFE!" I shouted at him, feeling my temper start to flare up again. What in the world did I ever see in him? And to think just a few days ago I had almost been willing to sleep with him. It made me sick to my stomach, knowing I was kissing and almost went to bed with a man capable of this. Wow, you've really been a fool this time haven't you Bella?

"You aren't any prize yourself Bella," he yelled back, striking a nerve. "Take a look in the mirror if you don't believe me! No wonder you had to pay a dating service to find yourself a man."

"Belt him, Dad!" Joel hollered, punching the air with his fists.

"Yeah Dad! Teach that slimy creep a lesson!" Chloe joined in.

Jacob however, quickly got in the car and slammed his door, speeding off down the street; tires squealing and engine revving.

As soon as I saw him turn the corner, I sunk down onto the top step, head in my hands. How could I have been so completely stupid?! He had shown up tonight to _spy_ on me. Then, when he saw me with Edward and his kids he completely flipped into a jealous rage.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, rubbing my back with a gentleness that made me want to sob.

"Just fine," I mumbled. "Everything is just hanky-panky." In truth though, I was shaken to the core.

I could hear Joel's footsteps as he booked it to my side and sat down next to me.

"Was that your _boyfriend?_" he questioned. His voice was in wonder, wanting to know how anyone with even half a brain could date a guy like that. I didn't blame him, I was wondering the exact same thing.

"Not anymore," I told him with a slight smile that took almost all my effort.

"Good, because that guy was a total jerk."

Jacob had fooled me good. There had been signs of his jealous behavior, I realized looking back over the last couple weeks. But I hadn't had the ability to interpret them. No - I amended - I had refused to see them. These last few days he'd been gone, he had been calling me at the oddest hours to see what I was up to. I hated to admit it, but it wasn't because he missed me and loved me. It was because he was checking up on me.

I now realized that because I was so desperate to have a man in my life, I had patiently answered all his questions and spent as much time as needed reassuring him. And as ashamed as I was of this, it wasn't just my desperation, it was also the fact that I had spent two thousand dollars on Dateline. Since I had paid top dollar to meet Jacob, I was determined that our relationship would work, which blinded me even more to his flaws. After all, Rosalie had a great experience with Dateline on her first try.

Boy, if Jacob thought he had been short-changed, it can't even compare to how I feel.

"She doesn't look so good," I heard Joel whisper, probably to Edward.

I looked up to see three pairs of eyes staring at me; as if I any second I was going to shatter into a million tiny pieces. In all honesty, I was afraid I already had.

"Bella?" Edward said softly.

As soon as he spoke my name, I realized I couldn't pull this off any longer. I had put on a brave front for Jacob, not wanting to show my fear, but now I started to tremble uncontrollably as reaction set it.

"Come on inside, you need to sit down," Edward told me as he lifted me up effortlessly. Chloe and Joel went inside first with Edward following behind. Chloe quickly grabbed a pillow of the sofa, fluffing it up before setting it back down on one end, and Joel went to the kitchen and got me a glass of cold water. Edward laid me down gently, being careful to let my head rest against the pillow.

"Who was that big jerk anyway?" Megan asked, curious.

"Yeah, he's lucky my dad didn't kick his butt!"

"Joel!"

"You wanted to Dad. Don't lie."

Edward didn't even bother contradicting them. "Maybe it would be better if you two waited for me at home," he suggested.

Both kids seemed reluctant to leave. "Are you sure?" Chloe asked quietly.

Edward nodded. "I'll be home shortly, I promise."

I had never in my life been more humiliated, I don't think my face had ever been more red either. I hated how I always managed to blush in front of him.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am," I said to Edward as soon as we were alone.

"You? What did you do wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Dated Jacob Black." I shuddered as I said his name.

"You didn't know."

I shook my head. I was a complete fool, and could possibly have been a bigger one. Marrying Jacob would have been the biggest, stupidest mistake of my life. And if tonight hadn't happened, I probably would have made it.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Edward repeated, seeing the look on my face.

"I wore blinders," I tried explaining to him, still unable to forgive my own stupidity. "You know what it was?" I paused, but he didn't respond so I continued. "The money. The damn money. I figured if I paid two thousand dollars, he had to be okay. That if there was anything wrong, it had to be from my end." I sighed, disgusted with myself.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself?"

"No!" I countered sharply. I had too much energy now to sit, so I started pacing instead. "I'm obviously not the great judge of character I thought I was."

"Bella, you really don't need to blame yourself like this."

"Why not? I deserve it."

Edward sighed and sat down. He reached for the glass Joel had brought me earlier and drank it himself, since I obviously wasn't.

I stopped suddenly. "Look at me Edward, really look at me." I stood staring straight at him, squaring my shoulders. I made sure our eyes were locked. I could trust him to not lie to me, I could trust him to tell me the truth, I didn't doubt that for a second. "Answer me this and don't even bother to spare my feelings, they're already practically shot anyways. Is there something wrong with me?

"Wrong?"

"Am I repugnant? Disgusting?"

"No."

"Do I look stupid? Naive?"

"No," he said again, but with a little less conviction. I let it pass though.

"Then what is it about me that seems to attract nothing but major jerks?!" I practically cried.

"Bella, be fair to yourself. The first two were blind dates."

"So? Alice is my sister, someone who knows me almost better than anyone, and she set me up with Eric!"

"He's the one that made you pay for your dinner and dumped you on the freeway right?"

I narrowed my eyes, not happy with being reminded of the details, but nodded.

"And the second creep was a co-worker of your blind date? So like a blind date once removed?"

I nodded again.

"Well, you can't blame yourself for Mark either. He managed to fool an agency based on assessing people's personality. And they're practically professionals if they're charging $2,000."

"It doesn't matter," I muttered, still miserable. "I'm finished."

I waved my arms dramatically. I wished I could just go back and completely erase the last three months of my life. Except those ten pounds...I didn't want those back.

"Finished?" Edward echoed.

"With men," I clarified for him. I suddenly had a large craving for double-fudge macadamia nut ice cream, my absolute favorite. I hadn't had in sooo long. Since Christmas actually. Although, I bet if I ventured into my freezer I could find a carton there, I thought walking towards my kitchen.

"Don't you think that's a bit drastic?" Edward asked, following me.

"Eating double-fudge macadamia nut ice cream?"

"No," he said, looking at me confused. "Cutting yourself completely out of the dating scene?"

"At this point, no," I replied, standing on my tip-toes to dig through my freezer. I threw aside my Lean Cuisine entrees and thrust my arm in the freezer, feeling around for an ice cream carton. Damn, there was none.

I rested my head against a stack of Lean Cuisine Swedish Meatballs. "No, no, no," I cried. Life was so unfair, one of the worst nights of my life and there wasn't even any ice cream to console me. I looked up to see Edward right there next to me, a concerned look on his face.

"Maybe, I should call a friend for you. I think it's a woman you need right now."

I thought about saying no, then quickly changed my mind and nodded my head yes. Rosalie could stop at Baskin Robins on her way over and get me my ice cream.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Aww...poor Bella! At least she had Edward there =] Jacob...sheesh, what a complete psycho! lol Well pleeease review! And I know it's taking a while for Bella/Edward action but they both have their issues and other priorities so it's a slow process of them realizing just how much they depend on each other!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to see Rose until Sunday. And by then I had already calmed myself down. Jacob Black had taught me an important lesson.

"I just can't believe a guy would do that," Rosalie said, not for the first time, more like the fifth. Her expression was one of awe as I explained all the sordid details.

We were sitting cross-legged on my sofa, facing each other. I tilted my bowl back and scooped my last bite of double-fudge macadamia-nut ice cream on my spoon, licking it clean before I responded to Rose's comment. "Believe it," I told her. "I have never been so angry in my entire life."

"Did you lose your cool? I wouldn't blame you. In fact I'd say it's about time. You are always so calm in a crisis, not wanting to cause a scene or upset anyone. I've always admired that about you."

"I barely raised my voice, except for once or twice. It wasn't until later that I really lost it and went completely over the edge."

"What do you mean?" Rose said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Go look in the freezer."

"Your freezer?'

"Go look inside...you'll see what I mean," I said, motioning with my hand toward the kitchen.

Rosalie got of the couch and followed my directions. As soon as I heard her "oh my god" and high-pitched laugh I knew she was looking at the front of the inside of my freezer - completely filled with ice cream cartons: 4 across, three high. 12 cartons of double-fudge macadamia-nut ice cream.

"What did you do?" Rose asked, sitting back down on the couch with her own bowl of ice cream. "Buy out the entire store?"

I laughed. "That's exactly what I did. The 5-gallon container was too big to fit so I bought all of Baskin-Robbins 1-quart containers. And that isn't all. Did you notice my trophy?" I pointed to the mantel above the fireplace.

"I did, actually. When did you take up bowling?"

"I didn't. I just filled in for Edward's ex-sister-in-law at a tournament yesterday. We took third place," I finished proudly.

"Wow, third place!" Rosalie said with what sounded like amazement in her voice. Well, I had to admit, I was pretty amazed myself. With my athletic ability...or lack of it...I was amazed I didn't hurt anybody. Well badly, I did drop the bowling ball on Edward's foot once though.

"I didn't know you bowled that well," Rosalie continued.

"Neither did I," I admitted. Edward and I had both been pleasantly surprised. Friday night I had been lucky to score 100 points per game but Saturday at the tournament I had averaged more than 160 points a game. I gave credit to my sudden turnaround to Jacob Black.

I had been so ticked off from Friday night's events that my anger carried over into Saturday and the tournament. It seemed I couldn't do a thing wrong at the bowling alley. I was much more concentrated than I had ever been in any kind of sport. I figured it was because I kept picturing Jacob Black's face on every one of the bowling pins.

I don't think Edward was very happy with all the attention I kept receiving from his friends, he kept getting a sour look on his face. But I shrugged it off since he didn't say anything. And he was really happy when we got third place in the tournament. He even let me keep the trophy.

"What is with you and your neighbor?" Rose asked, curious. The question caught me off guard.

"With us? Nothing. We're friends," I answered. What else could we be? I shrugged off the question. Edward was so head-over-heels for his ex-wife, I never really even thought of him as available, despite his divorced status. "He's a great guy and all, he's just really hung up on his ex-wife."

"You've had a steadier relationship with him for the past few months than with anyone else. And he is single you know."

It was true, I realized with a start. Anytime I had a problem, or needed to talk to someone, Edward was the one I went to. Edward was the one that was always there. I'd been out more with him and his family than anyone else. But that didn't mean I was romantically interested in him, did it? Especially knowing how hung-up he was on his ex-wife. No...he was just what I told Rosie he was: a friend.

"Have you ever thought of getting together with him?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Friends are supposed to make the best lovers."

"Nope. Don't get me wrong, I like Edward. He's just not my type."

"Do you even have a type?"

"Of course I do," I said, less confident than before.

"Tell me, what's your type?" Rose demanded, lowering her eyes.

"Uh," I faltered, trying to think. What was my type actually? "Well, he doesn't have to be Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, though I wouldn't rule him out if he was. Looks are nice, but I've discovered they are not all that important."

"I agree," Rosalie murmured. She then smirked at me, "You're avoiding my question."

"Am not," I retorted. "It's the same as many girls'. I want a man who is generous and honest, has a lot of integrity. He needs to value family and commitment, and he should be a little bit of a risk-taker. Just not enough to jeopardize what's important."

Rose nodded, "does he even exist?"

"Of course he does," I insisted. He had to. Or I was giving up my hope of ever being married. "It was easy for you to find one."

"What do you mean?"

"To find the man of your dreams. Larry is amazing, you met him and that was that." I frowned a bit. "I can't help but be a little envious."

I was too, even though she was my best friend and I was still really happy for her regardless. It's just, at one point I thought it would be that easy for me too. I know it sounds a bit conceited, especially in hindsight of my recent failures, but as plain as I am I still viewed myself as somewhat of a prize. I mean, no I wasn't beautiful - especially when compared to people like Rosalie and my sister Alice, but I was creative, smart, outgoing, friendly. I didn't have any emotional baggage and I wasn't flat out ugly either. I looked over and noticed Rose was really quiet.

"How are things with the two of you Rose?" I asked.

"Great. We've decided to go engagement ring shopping together next weekend," she said with a smile that, in my opinion, seemed a little forced.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" I said, giving her a hug. I pulled back and noticed that her smile still seemed tight, and her eyes didn't have the shine they normally did when she was truly happy and excited about something.

"You are happy, aren't you Rosie?"

"Of course, who wouldn't be."

I could tell something was off, but I let it go for the moment. I knew if she needed to talk, she knew I was there to listen and help her.

"Oh Rose," I sighed. "You're getting married." Then, deciding to change the subject, I flopped down on my stomach and said solemnly, "I'm taking a reprieve from this whole dating thing."

"Oh, Bella! Don't say that! It's too early to be done completely!"

"I'm not completely, don't worry. I just need to step back and regroup. Figure out what I've been doing wrong and change my attitude. Maybe then I'll find a man worthwhile to have sticking around."

Rosalie nodded. "Don't give up on Dateline. And have you thought about having Edward set you up with one of his friends? It makes sense. I know you keep saying he's not your type and all, but what about one of his friends?"

I shook my head, that would just be awkward. Asking Edward to set me up would make me feel desperate. If he offered, then maybe, but even then I don't know.

And besides, after Alice's set-up, I was still a bit reserved about letting people set me up on blind dates. The Angela fiasco didn't help either, although to be fair it wasn't her fault her uncle didn't show and sent a replacement. And Alice was completely shocked about Eric and took me on a shopping trip to make up for it...although in my opinion that was more added torture than any actual apology.

"Personally, I think you should give you and Edward a try. I think you would make a great couple, I mean you talk about him nearly all the time anyways," Rosalie went on.

"Forget it," I said, swatting the idea out of my head. He was in love with his ex-wife. There's no way I could compete with that. Even if I wanted to. Which I didn't. At least, I'm pretty sure I didn't. Ugh, I didn't and that's that. "Besides, I already explained his feelings on his ex-wife."

"Well, if you're that sure about it, you could at least make him your ally. He could be a big help, give you a few hints about what men are looking for and stuff."

Hmm...she had a point. That was what made Rose such a good business woman, she owned her own line of beauty products and clothes, of which my sister Alice was the designer. I smiled at Rosalie and her eyes brightened - for the first time that day I noticed with a bit of a frown, though I didn't let it show. "Great thinking Rosie...I'll talk to him tomorrow."

________________________________________________________________________

I decided to talk to Edward Monday night. I gave him plenty of time to shower and relax after I saw him pull in the driveway that afternoon from work before I headed over there to demand some answers to my questions.

I rang the doorbell and Edward opened the door, looking only mildly surprised to see me. I figured there probably wasn't a huge list of people to choose from that visit him at home. "Come on in," he said, opening the door wider.

This was my first time inside his house and I looked around curious. He obviously hadn't put a lot of effort into decorating it. The walls were empty and the fireplace was crowded with trophies. Definitely not a good look. I did not notice the picture atop his big screen TV of him, his wife, and kids. Did I say noticed? It was more or less flat-out impossible to miss, being the only personal decoration in a totally bare, utilitarian room. He obviously viewed living here as a temporary thing. He was more in love with his ex-wife than I thought, if he wasn't even trying to move on.

"I need your help," I told him, deciding to just get right to the point. I figured he'd appreciate that more.

"Another loan?" he smirked. I'd never seen him do that before, it was a surprisingly good look for him, not mean at all - just teasing. Ugh! Stupid Rosalie. I shook that thought out of my head and continued on with my reason for coming over to his house.

"No," I glared, not finding his joke funny although he obviously did with that sexy smirk of his. I shook my head again. Just friends. "As you already know, my goal is to find a husband, settle in suburbia, and have a couple kids, live happily ever after with the white picket fence."

"Yeah...you haven't exactly made that a secret."

"Right. Well, after my recent failings, especially stupid Jacob Black, I'm obviously not doing to well achieving that goal. So I've been forced to give more serious thought to my...approach."

"And?" he asked me suspiciously, trying to decide what it was I wanted him to do, afraid to find out.

"And I realized, I've been going about this the wrong way. I've spent all this time thinking about what he could bring to the relationship."

"And that's wrong?"

"Well, no, not entirely. But I should also be thinking about what I can bring to the relationship."

"Oh," he nodded, relaxing into his chair. "Like what?"

"Basically the same things I want the guy to bring - intelligence, integrity, etc. What I need to know though, is how to present myself in the best way possible."

"Don't you think you should just be yourself? Wouldn't that be enough?" he frowned.

"I need an edge," I told him flatly.

"An edge?"

"Yeah, you know. Like a gimmick."

He frowned even deeper. "Is this where I come in?"

"Yep," I smiled. I was so glad he was smart enough to figure it out on his own without me having to spell it out completely. "This was actually Rosalie's idea. She's the one that made me see if I'm open enough to admit I'm looking for a long-term, committed relationship, I need an edge. Something that will attract the man I want to meet."

Edward just stared at me.

"I need an advantage, one that will show who I am and what I'm looking for without scaring the guy off into running the opposite direction. Men don't like commitment, it scares the hell out of them. Did you know, there are 53 million men in the world and only 12 million of them are actually serious about a long-term relationship."

Edward nodded, "You're probably, unfortunately, right."

I continued on. "I feel I have to be upfront about what I want because otherwise I'll just end up wasting time in a dead-end relationship, and I don't want that. What I do want is everything...and I wanted it yesterday.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Simple," I said, and I noticed his shoulders visibly relaxed at that word. "I just need you to me what exactly a man wants in a woman he is going to marry."

"I, have to tell you, what a man looks for in a woman he wants to marry?" he repeated slowly.

I could almost see his mind working at what to tell me. It made me almost giddy, like I was going to get let in on this big secret. "Think about it first. You don't need to rush. This is a complicated question and I want to be sure you give it your full attention."

Edward nodded, "I don't have to think about it. I already know."

"Oh," I said. Hmm...well, doesn't that beat all? I know if someone asked me that question about a man, it would take me hours to figure out. "You don't mind telling me?"

"No problem." He grinned, and my heart flipped. In excitement I'm sure.

I waited, holding my breath for what he would say.

"Let's start with physical."

I should have known. "Alright," I said, nodding my head. I could see him study me, trying to decide just how honest he should be with his answer. Uh-oh.

"Well, I've never met a man who isn't attracted to...uh...big boobs," he glanced at my face quickly, to see my reaction. I kept my face blank. "And long legs," he finished.

He paused again, waiting for my reaction. I refused to give him one though, yet at least. Although I had to bite my tongue almost to the point of blood to keep from saying something.

"It doesn't hurt if she can cook either," he noted. "That's especially a plus nowadays. Heck, even I would marry a woman if she could make a roast chicken dinner as good as my grandmother's."

Alright, that was it. I couldn't bite my tongue any longer. If I did, I'd bite it off.

"You mean to tell me that for men everything comes down to physical?! And that cooking is an added bonus as well?! That is just disgusting, I'm being serious about this!"

"Hey!" Edward threw up his hands. "So am I. Most men check out the merchandise first, before they invest. You wanted the truth about most men so I gave it to you. Don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger."

"You mean to say this isn't a joke?" I said. No way, it had to be a joke. Nobody could be that shallow...especially about marriage.

"Nope," he said. He looked sincere, but I still didn't totally believe him. I mean, that was just too shallow.

"What about integrity, commitment? Honesty and loyalty?"

"What about 'em?" He looked confused.

"Well don't they matter?!"

"Well, yeah. But that's understood after the fact. You asked for an edge, so I told you what would give you one."

"So you're saying, men really are that superficial?"

"Yep. For the most part."

I rolled my eyes. Lovely, just frickin' lovely. Well didn't that just make me a lost cause? I was more on the short side, had small boobs, and neither of those things was the least big glamorous on me - just plain. Well, at least I could cook...if things ever got that far with a guy after the state of my physical appearance.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Poor Bella, she just has no self confidence. And yay! Rosalie planted the seed of Bella and Edward...as much as Bella doesn't want it to be there...

Haha, well please review! Next chapter we'll see Rosalie again! I'll try to update soon...it depends on how busy I get. Just remember...more reviews = faster updates!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

_April 16_

_Sooo, something is definitely wrong with Rosalie. She's getting married! She should be feeling like Cinderella, better than Cinderella! Not only is she marrying Prince Charming, she is sporting the damn Rock of Gibraltar on her finger. But she doesn't feel happy, it seems to be a huge effort for her to even smile. On the surface Larry is a dream come true, but every time Rose and I chat I get stuck with the feeling that something is off. And of course, every time I try to bring it up, she dodges the conversation, saying I'm imagining things. But I've known Rosalie since college, I know her far too well to be fooled. Something IS wrong, and come hell or high water, I AM going to find out what._

_On another note, it's been a couple of weeks since my big fiasco with Jacob. But yet, he calls the other day as if nothing was wrong. I almost fell over, out of my chair. He has nerve though, if little else. I told him not to call me again, and I think he'll listen this time. Dateline called me too, with a new match. I immediately felt my palms get sweaty and my adrenaline rush kick in as I once again pictured me, leaning against a white picket fence, with two small toddlers and a dog in the background. However, the man was still really blurry, causing me to realize the stakes of disappointment were still too high to take a chance again now. Like I had told Edward and Rosalie, I needed to step back, regroup, and then try again. So, with regret, I told Dateline I'd pass but to keep me in mind for the future._

_My problem is that I need a break from all of this. And I'm still ticked about Edward's advice, I find that the dumbest thing ever. But I guess that it's a fact of life that men like well-endowed women, just look at all the magazines as you walk down the street. It makes me feel a bit disgusted, a bit amused, and a teeny bit envious of women like Rosalie and Alice who pull of beauty effortlessly._

_Plus that whole cliché about the way to a man's heart is through his stomach obviously has some truth to it. Which means I totally could have saved myself the embarrassment of asking Edward for an edge. I mean he really didn't tell me anything useful._

_Speaking of Edward, I've finally met his "amazing" ex-wife, Tanya. She's started dropping the kids of Friday afternoons before Edward gets home from work so I've talked to her a few times. To be honest though, I find her very...shallow. She seems more or less an airhead. I may be a bit biased, seeing as I like Edward so much, AS A FRIEND, as well as his kids, but I find it a bit insane that a woman would give all that up to "find herself." But I don't know. She is easy enough to like though and I wish her well. Edward too, obviously._

_Chloe has a key to Edward's house and the kids are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Lately though, they've taken to coming to my house until Edward gets home. I'm glad. I actually enjoy their company, they're great kids._

_As for dating, I am stopping for a while. I need to get my confidence back up, then I'll try again. That shouldn't take long. I have way to much invested in this to quit now. And whenever I'm even the slightest bit tempted to give up, I just read through my goal planner._

_This is possible and I can do this. I WILL do this._

__________________________________________________________________________

RPOV

I'd had a permanent knot in my stomach since the moment Larry slipped the two-karat diamond ring on my finger. I had tried ignoring my discomfort, I had tried pretending I was happy, and to my surprise had fooled everyone. Except Bella. I should have known I wouldn't have been able to fool her. So far though, I had managed to put her off but I knew I wouldn't be able to forever.

Larry came over and joined me on the park bench. We had been picking china patterns at a downtown department store and were now taking a much-needed break walking along the Seattle waterfront. I tried to absorb the view and simultaneously block out my thoughts.

Larry wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. "You've been really quiet lately."

I looked over the water. Without any warning or reason tears filled my eyes and I knew.

"Rosalie?"

I knew I couldn't do it.

I knew there was no way I could go through with the wedding, couldn't go on pretending it didn't matter. That it didn't matter the man I was in love with wanted a different future, because it did. It did matter. He made life just the two of us sound exotic and spontaneous, filled with travels and parties and expensive cars and shopping. And I tried to believe it. I tried so hard. But when push came to shove, it sounded self-absorbed and shallow for me. It was empty and void of every single thing I held close to my heart. Yeah, not having kids was the right choice for some people. But not me.

I stood slowly, feeling weak and shaky. "I'm sorry." I could hear my voice cracking as I struggled to find the words.

"Sorry?" Larry repeated, a confused look on his face. I felt awful and I knew my friends would call me a complete fool for doing this. He was an amazing man and would make a perfect husband, but this one thing ruined it for me. He didn't want kids.

I had spent days walking around, trying to convince myself I had made the right choice, that marrying Larry was the best thing for me. What I wanted. But no matter how forceful or how often I said it, I knew it wasn't true.

Larry was looking at me expectantly but I couldn't find the voice to speak. So instead, I slowly slipped the engagement ring off my finger and handed it to Larry.

He shook his head, puzzled. "Do you not like it?"

"Very much. It's just...oh! I feel so awful about this!" I bit my lip. "I've decided it would be a mistake if we got married."

"You don't mean that," he said as his face paled.

"I'd give anything if it weren't true. I've been trying to tell myself it didn't matter, us not having a family but-" he cut me off.

"So that's what this is about," he said. I watched his features tighten and I knew he was closing himself off so I continued.

"I'm not judging you for that, not everyone is meant to be a parent. It's awful for children to be brought into the world if they're not fully wanted and love and I'm glad you recognize that. It says a lot about what kind of man you are - intelligent, honest, -" he cut me off again.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm the problem," I whispered, fighting back tears now. Life was so unfair sometimes. "Me. Not you. Please, please don't think I blame you at all, in any way."

"You are going to have to explain this a little more clearly Rosalie."

I took a deep breath, not sure if I could. "I married when I was young for all the wrong reasons. I thought I was head-over-heels, forever in love. I had a big dream of me, with a big family, a white picket fence, and a couple dogs running around in the yard. I wanted a houseful of happy children with me as a stay-at-home mom and I would continue my education later, after my kids had started school. I had this warm, wonderful fantasy - but a husband who had married me for all the wrong reasons." I took another deep breath, willing myself not to cry, not to break down. "When we divorced, I thought that dream had died with him. But you Larry, YOU, awakened that dream in me again. You gave me back what my Royce stole. I do love you Larry. I do. But we want different things. I want children, more than anything. And you, you don't. It would be wrong to marry you under these circumstances."

He didn't say anything for a few moments. He just sat there, staring at the ring I just handed back to him. Finally, he looked up at me. "You're sure about this?"

I nodded, though it felt like my head weighed a thousand pounds. "Yes," I stated, my voice cracking with anguish and unshed tears.

"Then that says it all, doesn't it?"

"Yes..." I sighed.

"Well, I really hope you get what you want Rosalie."

"You too." I could see the regret in his eyes, and I felt so guilty for putting it there. But it wouldn't be fair to either of us if the wedding still happened. But without another word, he stood up and walked away, putting the ring back in his pocket. And deep in my heart, I knew it was the last time I would ever see him.

_______________________________________________________________________

I made it home, somehow. I don't remember walking to my car, I don't remember getting in my car. I don't remember driving home, and I don't remember entering my home. Nothing. It's all a big blank spot in my mind. I just remember sitting on my living room, wrapping my arms around myself protectively, and just feeling numb. It was a lot like how I felt after my divorce.

Eventually, I called Bella. I needed a cry and I needed to talk. And to do that, I needed a friend. My best friend.

Bella was at my house in twenty minutes flat...in which was normally a thirty minute drive on a good day. This was a shock to me, Bella's usually a total stickler for rules, especially on the road. What, with her dad being a cop and all. But that was why she was my best friend, she was always willing to bend things a bit when she knew I needed her.

"I _knew_ something was wrong," she stated forcefully as I let her in.

"I broke off the engagement," was all I manage to get out, in a whisper no less, before I broke down sobbing and shaking.

Bella said nothing. She just grabbed my hand and pulled me gently to the kitchen. I followed without question, unable to do anything else. She softly set me down in a chair and walked around the room as if it was her own house, opening drawers, pulling things down off the shelves, and putting a kettle of tea on the stove. I just stared at her, sobbing.

"Renee always said nothing seemed as bad over a pot of tea," she shrugged.

I didn't care. I was fine just letting her do as she pleased.

"All right," Bella finally said as she carried over two cup of tea. "Tell me why."

"You'll call me a fool," I whispered, as I blew my nose. "Everyone will."

"I doubt that," Bella said looking me in the eyes. "What did Larry do? Wear nylons to bed?"

I laughed, even as more tears came down. "Hardly," I muttered, still chuckling lightly at the picture in my mind. Larry in nylons...ludicrous.

"Problems with the family? Mother unwilling to let another woman into her son's life to steal him from her clutches?"

Again, I laughed and cried simultaneously. I blew my nose again before taking a deep breath. I couldn't put off telling her any longer, and I needed to get it off my chest. "Larry doesn't want children."

Bella slowly lowered her teacup, setting it on the table. "No children?"

"Nope. He thinks they're a hassle and doesn't want them in his life. He doesn't like them."

"Not even his own?"

I closed my eyes, sighing. "No. He's dead set on how he feels too. He even had a vasectomy done a couple years ago. It'd be stupid to get married, hoping he would change his mind. Because even if he did, it's not a total guarantee that the process could be reversed. And then where would I be? Getting married just wouldn't be fair to either of us. Unfair and wrong"

"I completely agree," Bella nodded. She held my hand and squeezed my fingers.

"I tried to believe we could be happy, just the two of us. But Bells - I want a family. Every time I see a young mom with her kid on the street, I can't help but wonder when that'll be me. I want to feel a baby growing inside my stomach."

"It was holding Alice and Jasper's baby that woke me up, remember?" Bella spoke in a soft voice.

I smiled, though it was a bit shaky. Bella had recently gotten a framed picture of her holding her niece. Bella was sitting in the rocking chair, holding her, and she had a look of such intense love and concentration that revealed her desire to have one of her own.

"I know plenty of women are single mothers," I spoke again. "But I want it all. The American dream. Picket fence, two dogs, loving husband, and 2.5 kids. Is that selfish of me?"

"No," Bella said in a strong voice showing her stubborn feelings on the matter.

We sat in silence for a while before Bella finally spoke again.

"How did he take it?"

"Better than expected I guess. He didn't argue with me at all. I know he was hurt, I could see it in his eyes, but then so am I. I should never have accepted the ring in the first place. It's just had convinced myself everything would be okay, that I could live without being a mom. It wasn't until after the fact that I realized I just...couldn't.

"Oh Rosie...I'm so, so sorry."

"Me too. I thought it would be no big deal, I would just shove all my attention on Alice and Jasper's baby. But I had them over a few weeks ago so Larry could meet them. In the back of my mind, I kept hoping that maybe this would change his mind, make him realize he didn't mind kids so much. I was hoping really, that he would be enthralled and completely change his opinion on us having kids."

"I remember Alice saying she met him, but she didn't go into detail, just that he was a perfect gentleman. I take it, it didn't work then?"

"Hardly. Even though Melanie is only a few months old, it didn't take her long to realize something was off in the room. She kept crying, especially when I was holding her within two feet of Larry. Needless to say, Larry made it a point to stay on the opposite side of the room. After they finally left, making a quick exit after dinner because Melanie kept crying, he asked me how often I'd be seeing them and -" I stopped, closing my eyes and taking a breath at just how disastrous my idea had been. "He said he hoped it was alright with me, but that when I wanted them around in the future, he would make sure to be out of the house, it made him more comfortable."

"Oh, my," Bella whispered, eyes wide.

"It's ok. I understand his feelings. He's an only child and has never been around kids. So he obviously feels awkward from lack of time with them."

"Oh Rose, I'm positive there is someone else out there for you." Bella said it with such confidence, I was almost tempted to believe her.

"Yeah, but is it going to take me another thirteen years to find him?" I muttered darkly, unable to help myself with my current mood.

"I doubt it," Bella said as she trailed her finger around the rim of her teacup. "I think you should do what I'm doing. Take a break with all this, step back and take time to get over what happened with Larry, and when you feel better, try again. Someone out there is waiting if the right girl is out there for him and wondering why it's taking so long to meet you. Every time I feel depressed I won't meet the man of my dreams, I comfort myself with that. Next time, you'll find someone with the same dreams as you. I'm sure of it."

"You know what I'm going to do," I stated, feeling better already as I came up with this idea.

"What?"

"I've got two weeks vacation time scheduled at work and I'm going to one. Alice won't mind, she'll probably tell me to take both. I won't though. Anyway, I haven't spent time with my mom in a while so I'm going to book us both a trip to Hawaii. I've never been there and we could both use the break."

"That sounds like a great idea," Bella beamed at me, refilling our cups, before turning serious again. "I know how difficult this is for you Rosie," she said holding my hand to emphasize her point. "And I want you to know how much I respect and admire you for refusing to back down from what you want. You WILL find the right man for you."

I wanted with all my heart and soul to believe that. I had thought for so long that Larry was that man, but now? Now...I was grateful for my friendship I shared with Bella I thought as I looked at her. A best friend who never dreamed of judging me, or calling me a fool, or gave me advice she didn't believe herself.

A great friendship, like mine and Bella's, endured through everything. It stood strong though times of crisis like this. It was always there - through good times and bad.

The same thing, I reflected, couldn't always be said of romance. But as I sat there, thinking over everything that had happened and everything Bella had told me, I found myself hoping that one day, I could say if of MY romance.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Don't worry Rosalie, someone will come along...*wink, wink* :) anyway, next chapter is Edward POV and it's an exciting one (I think and think you will too)!!! So anyway, please please review! I love reading them and they make my updates come even faster! =]


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!**

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Dad! Do you know what tomorrow is?" Chloe asked me as we walked back to the car from the soccer field. I had played on an adult league for a few years and now both Chloe and Joel were in the fall children's league. It was fun and I enjoyed helping them with their skills. Plus it was absolutely perfect for Sunday's like today when the weather was nice and the kids were full of energy and ready to go back to their mother and friends. In other words: back to their weekday lives. It hurt a bit that they were restless to leave me but I swallowed the pain, as well as everything else the divorce had brought onto my life. Plus, if I had my way, I wouldn't have to deal with it that much longer and I would be back with Tanya.

"Dad. Hello? I just asked you if you know what tomorrow is?" Chloe asked impatiently.

I looked at her and shook my head. Other than April twenty-eighth, I had no clue. I had never been good at remembering dates. Valentines Day was gone. Easter and St. Patrick's Day had passed as well. Tanya's birthday...no that was last month and I actually remembered. So yeah, as far as what tomorrow could be, I was completely clueless.

"Tomorrow is Bella's birthday," Chloe announced. "She is turning thirty. Her friend sent her flowers yesterday and I asked why. Bella told me they were for her birthday because she was turning the big 3-0."

"Really?" I asked. I hadn't seen much of Bella lately. I got a kick over her reaction to my husband-hunting advice. According to the kids she had signed up for a baking class because as good as her cooking is, her baking needs some work. I knew she was miffed about me mentioning a woman's bust line but hey! I was just speaking the truth. Not about me of course, I didn't spend a lot of time looking at a woman's bust line. Well, maybe once or twice. Hell, I'd own up to it. What man didn't look now and then?

"She's not dating anyone," Joel mentioned, as he climbed into the backseat next to Chloe. The kids decided they liked the car better than my work truck - it had more room.

"How come?" I asked. I was curious, I figured she'd be back to looking by now.

"She says she's regrouping," Chloe informed me.

"Yeah, she's always baking cookies and stuff," Joel added. "When I asked why she said men needed help knowing when to get married. Is that true Dad?"

"Ahh...I guess so." I said, not really sure what to say.

"Do you like Bella?" Chloe asked this time.

"Like her? Yeah," I answered. Bella was a nice woman, easy to talk to and get along with.

"I mean _like_ her," Chloe said again.

The question caught me off guard.

"You mean romantically?" I knew that 's what she meant, by the look in her eyes, but me and Bella? I mean, yeah sure I was comfortable with her, and not counting lately, I did spend a lot of time with her. Speaking of which, I did find myself missing her a bit. But that didn't mean I _liked_ her, did it? Of course not, because I was still in love with Tanya, my ex-wife, the mother of my kids. And besides, why did she find my answer so important? Wouldn't she much rather have me and her mom back together anyways? That's what most kids with divorced parents wanted. Maybe they knew something I didn't.

"Bella's a wonderful person," I started, answering carefully. "I like her a lot, but, she just isn't the woman for me." I didn't find the need to remind them that the only woman I had ever loved was their mom.

"Why not?" Joel asked. Of course, they wouldn't let this go after that.

"Because...she just isn't. Don't get me wrong, she's great and all, but -"

"But she isn't mom," Chloe interrupted, in a voice that was a bit sad. What was up with that?

"Yeah," I agreed. "She's not your mother."

"But Mom's dating Kip," Joel threw in.

Ugh, just the sound of his name made me clench my teeth. I had no idea where Tanya was going with this or how serious it was. And of course, every time I asked she got defensive.

"So, your mom is still dating the ol' Kipperoo," I joked, trying to keep it light.

"Yeah, a lot," Joel stated. Lovely, just lovely.

That was the last thing I wanted to hear, but I guess I would rather know the truth and deal with it. And help me figure out my next strategy to get Tanya back because it was obviously time to change tactics. So far my hands-off wait-and-see-what-happens strategy wasn't working. I'd call Tanya and talk to her again soon. Maybe that would work.

"I think you should ask Bella out," Chloe said, studying me.

"Bella and me on a date? No way," I laughed, trying to keep it light, even though my mind was reeling. Why were they saying this in the first place? I didn't need to be taking Bella on a date, I needed to work on getting back with Tanya. Why weren't they trying to push Tanya, their mother on me? And vice-versa? No, Bella and I were just friends, Tanya was the focus. Tanya was the love of my life.

"But she's so much fun Dad," Joel insisted. "And her peanut butter cookies are real good. She let me take some to the guys last week and everyone liked 'em." He paused for a second to catch his breath from talking so fast. "She bakes all these cookies and just gives them away! And I asked her why she didn't eat some of them the other day and she said it's because she's come to hate her treadmill."

That made me smile, that definitely sounded like Bella.

"Will you at least think about taking Bella out?" Chloe asked. I sighed. I should have known she wouldn't let this go.

"I'll think about it."

"Which means no," she muttered as she crawled out of the car.

"Not so," I argued, even though it did. "I will think about it." I didn't want to disappoint them but I couldn't let them dictate my love life. Especially when they were pushing me towards the wrong woman, right?

________________________________________________________________________

I successfully pushed my conversation with Chloe and Joel out of my head until the next day. I'd never liked doing yard work but my yard needed to be mowed - badly. And if I didn't do it soon, the condo association might come pounding on my door.

Coming home from work Monday afternoon, the weather was beautiful, unseasonably warm and bright. Perfect for outdoor weather.

Before starting, I made sure I had a couple of cold beers in the fridge. The lawn mower took about three turns, but it eventually started working. Being the nice guy I am, or so I told myself, I decided to mow Bella's half of the shared yard once I was done with mine. She'd done more than one favor for me, and I liked knowing the kids could stay over at her house if I was ever late on a Friday afternoon.

It wasn't until I turned the mower off that I heard the music. It was a blues number. The wail of a saxophone that seemed to be screaming of sadness and trouble. It sounded as if it was coming from Bella's house. I listened for a moment to be sure, standing quietly. I caught a glance through her sliding glass door and saw Bella, lying flat out on the floor, arms spread out. Her eyes were closed and she had a look on her face of a woman done wrong. I watched her for a moment, trying to figure out what it was all about, when the conversation from yesterday creeped back into my brain.

Today was Bella's thirtieth birthday.

I had spent my last two birthdays alone. I tried telling myself it didn't matter, birthdays were for kids. But it still sucked, climbing into bed at night knowing no one had bothered to make a fuss over me.

Was anyone making a fuss over Bella? Like me, she had probably heard from family, and a couple close friends. The kids had said one of them had sent her flowers. But that didn't really matter. She was alone now and obviously miserable. I felt bad for her.

I went inside, showered and changed clothes. I planned on just relaxing in front of the TV but I couldn't forget how sad and depressed Bella looked. It nagged at me, she didn't deserve to feel like that. So, before I could change my mind, I stuck a candle in a snack cake, grabbed two beers, and knocked on her door. I listened as the music abruptly stopped and a second later the door opened.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Bella, Happy Birthday to you," I sang, admittedly a bit off key. I held out the chocolate flavored cupcake.

"Who told you?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise and, I hoped, excitement.

"The kids, it's not every day you celebrate turning thirty."

"Come on in," she told me as I followed her to the living room. "Although I don't know if I'm fit company."

"Why, because you've turned the dreaded three-oh?" I teased. I knew some women saw thirty as the dreaded end of their youth, which I thought was crazy. Besides, if the kids hadn't told me, I wouldn't have though Bella was a day over twenty-five. Okay, maybe twenty-eight.

"Thirty," she muttered, falling back on the couch. "And not a marriage prospect in sight."

I tapped one of the beers and passed it to her. "Tell Uncle Edward about it."

"_Uncle_ Edward?" she gave me a compelling look that made me laugh.

"Hey, I'm five years older than you. I've dealt with middle age. Spreading middle, weak knees, failing eyesight, the whole nine yards."

I saw a smile start to twitch at the corners of her mouth, which made me grin.

"Thirty's not so bad," I told her. "Once you get used to it."

"That's not the only reason I'm depressed," she groaned.

"You owe the IRS?" I asked her. Since we both owned our own businesses, I knew what a killer tax season could be.

"Yes," she groaned again, as if I reminded her of something _else_ to be depressed about. "But that's the bad news with the good. I can't really complain about owing money because I made more money this year than I did last year." She brought her beer bottle to her lips and took a respectable swig.

Some women, like Tanya, sipped their beer like they were tasting fine wine. Not Bella though, and it made me like her all the more.

"I gained back five of my lost ten-pounds," she said plaintively. "I worked my ass off, literally, to lose those ten pounds and one little slip with the double-fudge macadamia-nut ice cream and all the hard work down the drain."

I subtly looked her over and as far as I could see, those five pounds didn't hurt her any. I didn't think she had any reason to be worried. Despite turning thirty, she looked absolutely fine.

"I have no clue why I even stepped on the scale this morning. I told myself I wouldn't, what with it being my birthday and all," she paused to take another healthy swallow of beer. "And there they were." She fell back against the sofa and closed her eyes. "It wasn't supposed to happen that way." She suddenly opened her eyes and gave me a stricken look. "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm telling you this. I usually only talk about this stuff with Rosalie. Wow, I must be more comfortable with you then I thought."

"Uh, maybe there's something wrong with your scale," I said, trying to be helpful and trying to shrug off that last comment.

"I'm not talking about that," she muttered, but she smiled so I knew she was starting to feel at least a little bit better. "I'm talking about my goal-planner, I should have met him by now."

She looked at me as if waiting for me to ask more about it. I obliged her, since I was confused about this whole 'goal-planner-thing.' "Who should you have met?"

"My husband-to-be."

"Oh, him," I muttered.

"This beer tastes really good," she said as she finished the bottle and said it aside.

I had barely tasted mine. "Have you had dinner yet?"

She didn't answer right away, resting her head against the back of the soft with both eyes shut tightly. She smiled, as if finding the question funny. "Not breakfast or lunch either. Too much work."

Ah, so that's why the beer went to her head so fast. "Then it looks like you're in luck," I told her. "I was just about to order some Chinese. There's a new place off Meeker that delivers. It's on me."

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me," she sang. Yep, that beer definitely got to her head quick.

"Exactly," I said as I went over to the phone and ordered our Chinese.

"Rosalie is in Hawaii," she said randomly.

I have no idea why she needed to tell me that.

"She had flowers sent to me."

"That was nice," I told her.

"Very nice," Bella agreed.

I noticed her mood improved a bit as the food arrived. The scent of pepper beef and almond chicken wafting throughout her kitchen. "This is the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me," Bella said as she put two plates on the table and water on the stove to boil for tea.

When we sat down to eat, I was impressed that she used chopsticks. I did too, and I was glad she ate in the traditional way. Tanya refused to try and always got mad at me when I insisted on doing so.

We ate in silence, both too hungry to talk. It no longer surprised me how comfortable we were together. Me and Bella were just...me and Bella. Like I told the kids, we weren't romantically interested. We just had a solid friendship, which was more valuable than a romantic relationship in some ways.

"I feel so much better," Bella said as she pushed her plate aside. "Both physically and emotionally. Thank you so much Edward," she smiled.

"It was no problem," I said. I didn't want her to get to sentimental over a beer and some take-out. "It was the least I could do for your birthday."

"My thirtieth birthday," she clarified.

Later, I wasn't sure when I made the decision to kiss her. It was just the fact that my conversation with Chloe and Joel was still fresh in my mind, and she had been feeling so bad and I wanted to make sure she was feeling better again, I rationalized later.

It had happened as I was leaving.

**Flashback**

_"I'm glad you're my neighbor," Bella breathed as she walked me to the door._

_"I am too," I replied as I opened the door to leave._

_Instead of walking out though, I turned around and gently held her shoulders. I saw the surprise in her eyes and wondered if it was a reflection of my own. _

_"Happy Birthday Bella," I said softly before lowering my mouth to hers._

_As kisses went, it was good. Unexpectedly better than good actually. Her lips were soft and pliable and molded perfectly to mine. Her lips parted and I found myself deepening the kiss. The moment our tongues met and I felt my adrenaline going, I could have sworn I saw fireworks go off. I broke the kiss off abruptly, not wanting to go to far and not sure what any of this meant._

_She buried her face in my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head, trying to figure out what the hell just happened and get back to our normal relationship._

_"Don't worry, Bella. There's someone special out there just waiting to meet you, wondering why it's taking so long," I said. I don't think my voice was exactly steady though._

_"That's funny," Bella chucked. "I just said the same thing to Rosalie a few days ago. It sounded a lot more convincing when I said it though."_

_I laughed softly, "You'll be just fine."_

_"Thanks Edward," she broke away reluctantly and I found myself wanting to pull her back in. "For everything."_

_As she shut the door and I walked back to my house, I wondered if that included the kiss._

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yay! They finally kissed. But of course they have to be lame and deny the obvious sparks. They won't be able to deny it much longer though.... ;) Don't forget to leave a review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Joel asked, as he leaned against my counter.

"Very nice," I answered, thinking of the kiss. _Ugh, Bella stop it! You guys are just friends! _I scolded myself as I took some cookies out of the oven. Joel was eyeing them, impatiently waiting for them to cool. "Your dad brought me dinner."

"Dad did?" Chloe said, her interest piqued.

"It was a kind gesture," I told the both of them. I had been thinking about it a lot since Monday, more than I should have. It was a kiss between friends...nothing more. But yet, I kept remembering it at the oddest moments. Like right now. Although, maybe that was a good thing because Chloe and Joel were right here, keeping me from going too deep into my thoughts. They also were a reminder of how much Edward wanted to reconcile with Tanya.

Unable to wait any longer, Joel reached for a cookie. "Ouch," he yelped, pulling his hand back.

"Bella told you they were hot," Chloe said in a sing-song voice. "Where did Dad take you?"

"He ordered us Chinese," I told her.

"Do you like my dad?" Joel asked while tossing the hot cookie from one hand to the other.

"Sure," I replied why absently scooping more cookies onto the baking sheet.

"Enough to marry him?" Joel continued.

"Marry him?" Whoa, this got my full attention, I thought staring at both kids. Both were studying me with intense gazes. Immediately, I remembered the kiss. Amazing as it was, I knew Edward wasn't interested in anything more than friends. We were friends and neighbors, nothing more.

"You said you liked him," Joel pointed out.

I placed the cookie sheet in the oven while figuring out how to respond. I knew that my answer was important so I needed to choose my words carefully. It was made harder by the fact I didn't know the state of Edward's relationship with Tanya or the likelihood of reconciliation.

"I think your dad is great. He works hard and he loves you guys so much. I've been impressed with what a great dad he is." I paused, wondering how much I should say. Joel and Chloe still had those intense gazes on me, waiting for more. "I like his sense of humor." I paused again, Joel smiled encouragingly. I remembered when Edward loaned me the money for taxis. "He's generous and caring." He hadn't pressured me into the bowling tournament either. "He's a good friend, a great one, but -"

"That's great and all," Joel cut me off. "But do you like him enough to marry him?"

"Joel! Don't interrupt her!" Chloe glared at her brother.

Joel ignored her. "You'd make a great stepmom."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, nodding for emphasis.

They were still watching me intently and it was making me a bit unnerved. "I'm glad you think so," I said slowly, looking from one to the other frowning. "But..."

"But?!" Joel cried. "I hate when Dad says but! It always means no." He sighed heavily before saying in a resigned voice, as if he already knew what I was about to say. "Go on."

"I'm just not the right woman for him," I finished, deciding honesty was the best policy. Even if it did disappoint them...and myself a bit. Man, that kiss was really good. "I hope you don't mind too much."

"No," Joel sighed again. "We kinda figured you would say that."

I sighed, relieved. I would have hated to make them upset.

"Besides, Dad said pretty much the same thing."

"You asked your father about marrying me?"

"Sort of," Chloe answered.

"And what, exactly, did he say?" I was curious.

"That you have a neat personality and all," Joel explained, "but like I told you, he said almost the exact same thing you did. You weren't his type either."

"Not his type!" I couldn't believe my ears. "Well, if that doesn't beat all," I mumbled under my breath, not wanting the kids to hear. The timer rang and I pulled the last batch of cookies from the oven rack with more force than I needed. "Not his type," I mumbled once more my back to the kids. Go figure, just because I don't have a double-D bust line like his precious Tanya. His attitude rankled, never mind the fact I wasn't being completely rational at the moment.

I clumsily scraped the cookies off the sheet, deforming more than one. Of all the nerve. Edward Cullen would be lucky to marry a woman like me!

"Bella, are you mad about something?" Chloe asked.

"Mad?" I asked, my voice accidentally squeaky. "What would I be mad about?" Oooh, I'd wring Edward's precious neck. How dare he tell the kids he liked my "personality." That's the kind of thing men said about the women their mothers pushed on them. It was the kind of thing men said about women they found sexually unattractive. But then, this is the man that told me to have an edge in snagging a husband I'd need a bigger bust and longer legs.

The phone rang and I practically ripped the receiver off the wall. "Hello," I snapped, expecting it to be Edward, hoping it was Edward so I could give him a piece of my mind.

"Bella?" Rosalie said uncertainly. "Is something wrong?"

"Rose! You're home!" I cried, my bad mood starting to disappear. "How was Hawaii?"

"Wonderful! Phenomenal! I'm relaxed, tanned, and feeling much more like myself. Have you got plans tonight?"

"I bet you bought me one of those wind-up hula dolls, huh?"

Rosalie laughed, "you bet."

She had only been gone a week, yet it felt like a month to me. "Come on over anytime," I told her.

"I'll be there in an hour," she promised.

I didn't get a chance to really talk to Edward, which I suppose was just as well. Joel was looking out the window when he pulled up in his work truck. "Dad's home!" he yelled, already running out the door. Chloe stayed behind a second, "Please don't be upset with Dad, he didn't mean anything by what he said."

"I'm not mad," I assured her. Well, I had been, but I wasn't anymore. Like the kids pointed out, I had described him almost exactly the same. Still, Chloe lingered.

"You wanted to ask me something," I asked her, sensing that was her reason for staying. Normally, Chloe was excited to see her Dad on Friday nights.

"Next week is 'Take Your Daughter to Work Day,'" she announced, rushing through the words as though they were bursting to get out. "Mom's not working because she's in school and I asked Dad and he said I could go with him, but I don't want to be a mechanist. I'm kind of interested in art though so I was wondering if maybe I could go with you?"

I liked the idea immediately. I remembered myself at Chloe's age and I would have given anything to see a commercial artist at work. "That would be wonderful, I would love to have you come. Are you sure your dad won't mind?"

Chloe beamed, "No, he won't mind. He'd take me if I really wanted but it will be so much more fun going with you. Thanks Bella!" She gave me a quick hug, almost shy about it, before racing outside.

I walked her home and watched while Chloe exuberantly told Edward that I had agreed to take her to Artistic License. Edward looked over to find me waiting in the doorway. I waved to him.

"You're sure she won't be a bother," he called.

"Not at all," I told him sincerely. Chloe was a great kid.

Even from where I stood, I could see a relief. He pointed his finger at me, "I owe you one neighbor."

I shook my head laughing, although for some reason it was a little forced. "Don't worry about it. We'll have a great time."

True to her word, Rosalie was knocking at my door an hour after we got off the phone. She hadn't exaggerated about her tan; she was bronzed and looking more beautiful than ever. I was a bit envious as I looked down at my plain pale skin.

We hugged and Rosalie handed me a box of chocolate-covered macadamia nuts. "It's an emergency supply in case you don't have any next time tragedy strikes."

I couldn't resist. I opened the box and tasted one. Immediately, I was in food heaven, it was amazing. I gave one to Rosalie to try before quickly shutting the box and placing it in my freezer, away from temptation. I did not need to gain back the total ten pounds I lost.

"Something's different," Rosalie observed, studying me.

I smiled to myself. "Different?"

"Physically," Rose said. "You haven't done something to your hair, have you? Something's up."

I smiled even bigger, feeling smug. "That is an interesting turn of phrase, my friend. Because what's quite literally up, is my bosom."

"Bella you didn't!"

"I did. I succumbed and got myself an enhancer bra." I didn't tell her it was Edward's advice that spurred this new purchase.

"I can't believe you'd do that," Rosalie said, with more than a hint of indignation. "It's crazy to think that a push-up bra will help you meet a man or make you a better person."

"True," I admitted, starting to feel a bit silly. "But it gave me a major psychological boost. And after more failures than I care to admit, I badly needed one."

"Thos bras are sexist and degrading. They take the women's movement back ten years!" Her voice sounded stern and unrelenting. She took a deep breath and I was afraid of what was going to come out of her mouth next. "How much did it cost and where can I get one?"

We both dissolved into fits of laughter. Boy, it felt good to laugh again.

"No, seriously," I said, once we had both calmed down. "I've thought about this. I don't find it sexist. It's no different than make-up or hair spray, or anything else a woman buys to help her appearance. And if it makes men more attracted to me...well, all the better." I smiled cheekily.

"I know, I know," Rose said, grabbing a cookie before giving me a questioning look.

"I started taking a baking class," I admitted a bit reluctantly, wondering if she would comment on that.

"The old 'way-to-a-man's-heart-is-through-his-stomach' routine?"

"Yep," no point in denying it I figured.

"Good thinking," Rose agreed. "Why not go for something tried and true. We already know you're a great cook, and your baking isn't too bad now either. Once you've dazzled him with your phenomenal skills in the kitchen, you can dazzle him even more with your real personality."

Right then, I noticed the tinge of sadness in Rosalie's voice. I covered her hand with mine, "Second thoughts about Larry?"

"Every day," she whispered. "I really did love him. It's difficult turning off my heart, forgetting him isn't easy. No matter how right the decision was."

"He hasn't called or contacted you in any way?"

"No, but then I didn't expect him to. Nor do I want to, it would just make all of this harder." She inhaled sharply as if struggling to hold back tears. "Hawaii helped immensely though. Mom and I had the best time. We slept in, laid on the beach, it was exactly what I needed."

"And now you're home," I stated, watching her.

"And alone once more. Only now..."

"Now you're feeling more alone," I finished for her, already knowing what she was experiencing.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Are you going back to Dateline?" I asked. I was finally ready to jump back in. Hesitant, but resolved.

"I'm going to give it a bit of time first, take some time for myself. The way you suggested. Right now, I'm feeling a little bit battered."

I nodded, understanding how she felt. "It's a good idea. Step back, reevaluate, and then move forward from there," I told her.

Rosalie grew quiet for a moment. "I remind myself on a daily basis that there's a man out there for me. Someone who'll share my dreams."

"I know there is," I said confidently. I hoped Rosalie would find him soon. This sad, contemplative Rosalie wasn't my best friend. She wasn't the kick-ass, take-no-shit Rosalie I met my first day of college when I walked into my dorm.

"What about you?" Rosalie asked. "Ready to go back to Dateline?"

"I already have. They sent me another bio this week."

Rosalie sat up, once again excited. "Let me see."

I got up to get the file. I had been paired up with a Mike Newton. Rosalie read it over and I studied her expressions. Nothing. Exactly how I had felt when I looked it over when it came in the mail the other day. And the ten times after that. Each time I just felt...dispassionate, detached about the details of this guy's life. He was cute enough, with a baby-face blond hair, blue eyes, and he seemed nice enough - he was a math professor at the local college - but unfortunately, he also seemed extremely dull.

"Mike Newton," Rose said slowly, as if that would help her determine his personality.

"It's unfair to judge him before meeting him, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Rose agreed...not entirely convincing though. "Have you set up a time to meet him?"

I nodded. "We're meeting at a bookstore. It's not very original but we both like to read, so..." I shrugged, trailing off.

"When?"

"Sunday afternoon."

"You'll call me afterwards?"

"Don't I always?" I responded, although I wasn't holding out much hope for any exciting news about Mike.

But then, I reminded myself, I was always willing to be surprised.

________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, curious as she stood behind me at the drafting table in the large workroom. The front office was staffed by Natalie, who handled walk-in traffic, took orders, and answered the phone, all without missing a beat. She was a gift from heaven. Four copy machines of different sizes hummed while the largest of them droned on like a sleeping troll in the room next to us.

"You're done helping Angela?" I asked Chloe as I broke my concentration.

"Yep, it was fun too." Chloe remained a respectful distance away from me, while staring at what I was currently working on.

"Right now I'm working on a logo design," I explained to her. I'd been playing with a number of ideas for almost an hour. The client had approached me with several ideas but translating them into a single logo was proving difficult and I was starting to get a bit frustrated.

"Angela let me move things around on her computer," Chloe informed me.

Because I was working on a deadline, I had Chloe work with my assistant for the morning. Angela was working on the brochure we were creating for the public school district.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yeah!" Chloe exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "I learned a lot."

"She did a good job too," Angela called from the other side of the room. "Hey Bella, I need to work on the layout for the hardware store. The newspaper needs it by three."

"No problem," I called back. "I'll have Chloe help me."

I quickly glanced at my watch. It was another hour till lunch and I hoped to have a couple designs for the Prudhommes done by then. Ugh. "Pull up a chair kiddo and I'll explain more what I'm doing, right after I talk to Blake about one of our print jobs."

Blake Carson took care of all our print jobs, which had steadily increased since the first of this year. Something I was really happy about. I jumped up to discuss a few different things with him then chatted about our expanding workload. If my business kept growing at this rate, I would need to get new equipment, more staff, and either a new building completely or expand onto this one. The prospect delighted me. My reputation for quality had been earned, customer by customer.

A few minutes later, I rejoined Chloe who had already pulled up a chair. "I don't draw very good, but I can try if you want," she said, sounding nervous.

"What I'm looking for now," I said, smiling to reassure her, "is ideas for advertising a French bakery. The logo will be printed on the front window, napkins, take-out boxes, letterhead, and so-on. The logo is an extremely important part for any business."

"It's going to be on everything then?"

"Just about. Mr. and Mrs. Prudhomme have specific thoughts about the image they want - something clever and cute. Their special is petit fours, but they serve coffee and pastries as well."

"What are petit fours?"

"Small frosted cakes that are a little larger than chocolates," I answered. All of a sudden my mind refused to stop spinning and I quickly sketched a picture of the Eiffel tower. Next I drew a van with the name of the bakery on the side to show catering opportunities were also welcomed.

Chloe sat there and watched me silently.

I sighed, sitting back. It still wasn't quite right. "Do you want to try?" I asked Chloe. I was fresh out of ideas myself. While I knew what the Prudhommes wanted, I still hadn't successfully transferred it to a logo.

Chloe picked up the pad slowly, chewing on the end of the pencil like I did. I put my arm around her shoulder, smiling at her. Chloe smiled back. "Being a graphic artist is fun isn't it," she asked.

"Sometimes," I replied. Also challenging, frustrating, and a few other choice words I thought to myself.

"It's a lot different than I thought it would be."

"Really?" I asked as I scribbled away at a new concept, not wanting to lose an idea.

Chloe glanced around, drawing a deep breath, and gestured around her. "It's just so big. Dad's going to be so surprised when he picks me up this afternoon. When I asked him what you did, he said he wasn't sure but he thought you just sat around and drew pictures all day."

"Oh," I commented, amused. Poor Edward had no clue how involved or complicated my job could be. I did everything from letterheads to logos to commercial photography. The list went on and on. To be fair though, I didn't know much about machine shops either. If I were to visit his work, I'd probably have my eyes opened as well.

"You know what I thought when you said petit fours?" Chloe said shyly. "I thought of really short numbers."

"Like short fours?" I clarified, already thinking.

Chloe nodded.

I nimbly drew a series of elongated numbers, each with a different personality and wearing a beret, rakishly tilted. In front, I drew a row of short fours, also with personalities and wearing tilted berets.

Chloe looked at my drawing and giggled. I laughed too. It wasn't too bad, although the other numbers did distract from the overall effect. I set the four 4's dressed in their berets on top of a linen-covered table. The steam from two smiling cups of coffee circled a base with a single red rosebud. It was just the effect I had been trying to capture. Not perfect yet, but definitely something to work with. Thanks to Chloe.

Glancing at my watch again, I realized it was time for lunch. I took Chloe to Lindo's, my favorite neighborhood restaurant, even though I hadn't been there in a month. Because I'd gotten so used to working to deadline, I often had my food ordered to go and either Blake or Natalie went to get it. I'd designed and printed the menus for the owner, Mrs. Guillermo, a few years ago and I had recently updated them.

"I don't see you for too long," she greeted me enthusiastically in her heavily accented English as I walked in, Chloe trailing closely behind. I pulled Chloe in front and introduced her to Mrs. Guillermo, whose face broke out in a wide smile.

"Today is take your daughter to work day," I explained.

She nodded, "I read this is special day in newspaper. My granddaughter is here today."

"That's wonderful."

"Your daughter is as beautiful as you." I was about to explain Chloe wasn't really my daughter but she handed the menus to a girl about Chloe's age saying, "Rosita will see you to your table," before rushing off to the kitchen.

Chloe didn't say anything until we were seated. "I'm glad you didn't say anything about me not being your real daughter," she said, shaking her head sadly. "Sometimes, I can't help but wish, you _were _Dad's type."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So...of course Bella and Edward still won't do anything. Not each other's type...*scoff* We'll just see about that. Haha! Review! Review! Review! Emmett is back next chapter!!! =D


	17. Chapter 17

*DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

_June 2_

_So...Mike and I have been seeing each other for about a month. Steadily, but not often, about twice a week, maybe three. To be honest, it doesn't even bother me. I guess it's because everything was so intense with Jacob. He constantly needed to know what I was doing, every second of the day._

_Mike is definitely more on the quiet side with me, which makes me all the more talkative. He does seem to hang on to every word I say and I always catch him staring at me, which makes me feel like I need to fill the silences even more. I don't know why. Anyway, Mike is more or less just your average nice guy. I'm guessing once we get to know each other better I'll be able to judge my feelings better. Right now, I don't really feel anything and our relationship is still in its awkward stage._

_Mostly our dates consist of going to museums, which is different, but not necessarily bad. They're all places I've wanted to visit at one point or another but never got around to. We've also visited a couple bookstores. Our most exciting date has been a Moroccan restaurant...whoopee. I guess I shouldn't complain too much though, he IS a nice guy. And he's a math teacher so I don't think he really has a lot of extra money to spend. I don't mind that though, I'm not a gold digger or anything. And besides, he was serious enough to fork over two grand to find a wife; that's all I need to know._

_We kissed for the first time last week, our seventh day. I think he was trying to do it sooner but kept chickening out. I guess I could have made the first mood, but to be honest I've always felt that it's something the guy should do first. And besides, even if I did make the first move, he'd probably be so shocked he would slobber or something, making the kiss absolutely awful. Anyway, back to the kiss, I don't know. I didn't really feel anything, although Mike seemed to enjoy it. It was just a simple kiss, nothing bursting with passion or anything. And it really shocked me to realize what a romantic I am. I want a man to be burning with desire, someone that won't be able to get my silk nightie off fast enough. To be honest though, I don't see him panting with desire, just happy excitement. And even if he was, I feel like he'd stumble through the process. *Sigh.*_

_Speaking of silk nightgowns, I have one lying in the bottom of my dresser drawer. Sometimes I take it out just to touch it and wonder how long before I actually get to wear it for a man. Will it be for Mike? At this point, I honestly don't know. Not only do I not see him feeling desirous, I also can't even picture him naked. _

_Renee always said still waters run deep. If that's the case, then Mike is so deep I wonder if I'll ever even touch bottom. _

_On a happier note though, not all is a total waste of time. Mike did like my cookies._

__________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I stole a quick look at the clock, 6:48. Almost an hour past closing time and I still wasn't done with this paperwork. I left of the bookkeeping to my secretary and my accountant as I could, but some stuff I needed to do myself.

Just then Emmett stuck his head in the doorway, "Hey, you staying late again tonight?"

I didn't even bother looking up from my desk, "I won't be too much longer. I'll lock up. You can go ahead."

Emmett shook his head. "How about a cold beer? I don't mind waiting and I've got some stuff I should clean up anyways."

I nodded, wincing at the still-huge stack of papers in front of me. "Yeah, a cold beer sounds good."

With renewed energy, I managed to get all the paperwork done in just over an hour. I found Emmett and we decided to head over to a local bar. I got to the bar about five minutes after he did, having to stop for gas on the way.

"It's been ages since we've been here," Emmett said as the waitress set down our pitcher of beer and two mugs and walked away.

I nodded as I filled the mugs, realizing he was right. It had been at least six months, if not longer. It sometimes shocked me just how fast time flew by. I could easily remember when Chloe had been a baby, needing me to changer her diapers, and now she was eleven-years-old, two years shy of being a teenager.

Thinking about babies immediately made me think of Bella. Apparently, she had agreed to watch her niece for the weekend. She called me to make sure Chloe would be around, just in case she needed any help. I didn't even want to picture the trouble Bella could get herself into having a baby around her. I'd probably stick around for the weekend too, just for the hell of it.

A few years ago, I tried talking Tanya into having another baby, but she refused. With everything that happened, I'm glad she did. I couldn't help but wonder if she decided then that our marriage was over.

"So," Emmett said, taking a drink, "how's it going?"

"Good," I said, an automatic response. "What about you?"

"Pretty damn good," Emmett replied, smiling. "I've been spending most of my weekends at the cabin, remodeling it. You should take the kids and come check it out. You'd be surprised at the changes."

"I will," I nodded. There was a brief moment of silence before Emmett spoke again.

"So, everything is going good then," he said it more as a statement, than a question.

"Great. Did I tell you Chloe decided she wanted to take art classes? She spent the day at work with my neighbor a couple weeks ago and now she's decided she's going to become a commercial artist."

"Really?"

"Yep," I said smiling. "Apparently, she had a really good idea that Bella liked and even used. Now she is 100% convinced she's found her career path." It amazed me the affect Bella had on Chloe after working with her for one day. I was really thankful for Bella's encouragement, I knew Chloe really liked her.

Bella. I could feel my smile get even bigger just thinking about her. I remembered our confrontation from a couple days ago.

*_Flashback*_

_I was outside washing my work truck, it was absolutely filthy, when I noticed Bella walk out onto her patio. When I noticed her expression, I immediately frowned. She was looking really sad and dejected, leaving me wondering what the current character she was dating had done to her. I went over to find out and make everything better, I hated seeing her sad._

_"Hey, Bells," I greeted, sitting down in the patio chair next to her. "What happened this time?"_

_"What are you talking about?" she asked me, looking confused._

_"Well, I haven't seen you look this sad in a while so I figured it must have something to do with the guy your dating."_

_"Oh, no. Mike's fine...he's Mike. I don't know. But that's not the reason I'm sad."_

_I waited for her to continue but she stayed silent, so I spoke up. "Well, what is the reason?"_

_"Nothing major, don't worry. I'll be fine," she said, as if she didn't even want to be talking to me at the moment. _

_It took me a while, but she finally cracked and turned to me with a glare._

_"If you must know, I'm upset because I gained two pounds. TWO POUNDS!! And it's your fault because you and your stupid advice saying I needed to know how to cook! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more housecleaning to do." And with that she turned and walked back inside with a huff._

_*End Flashback*_

I told Emmett the story and by the end of my story he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. We both thought it was crazy how women could make two pounds sound like fifty, when it really didn't even make that much of a difference. The two pounds I mean.

"Are you sure you guys aren't more than friends?" Emmett asked, giving me a look.

The question caught me off guard, where would he even get that idea. Me and Bella were obviously just friends. I mean, yeah, there was that one kiss, amazing kiss I should say, but it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing between friends. It didn't really mean anything because I was obviously still in love with Tanya.

"No," I told him. "Why would you even ask that when you know how I feel about Tanya?"

"Well..." he paused to take a drink of his beer. "You're eyes light up when you talk about Bella."

It took me a moment to process what he said. I shrugged, my eyes did not light up. Emmett must have watched too many "Oprah" episodes, turning him into a sap. That's something a girl would say.

"Bella just makes me laugh," I told him simply. I had never been friends with a woman the way I was with Bella.

"She's bright and funny, unintentionally of course. She paid this agency two thousand bucks to find her a husband. Let me tell you, she's dated a few screwballs."

"You sure you're not interested in her," Emmett said, staring at me intensely.

"Of course not. You should see the Mike guy she's dating now. He has "dork" written all over him. I've seen them together a couple times, going to and from dates and such, and he just hangs onto her every move. Yet he's too chicken to make a move and Bella doesn't even pay attention. It's hilarious. I mean, I'm sure he's a great guy and all but him and Bella? They definitely just don't go together. That matchmaking business has to have brains the size of peanuts if they think Bella will be happy with this joker."

Emmett was just sitting back chuckling so I went on. "Chloe and Joel love her, she's great with them. They're constantly over at her house when they're with me and she spends more time with them than Tanya ever did. Plus, she started baking classes and I swear, I have never eaten better. She is now a full-out genius in the kitchen."

"You mean she bakes more than just cookies?"

"Yep. Homemade bread and cinnamon rolls, among others. She brought the kids and I a huge container of maple bars last weekend and we scarfed them down, all before lunch. They were one of the best things I've ever tasted."

"Man it's been so long since I've had anything homemade. Hell, a man could marry a woman for that alone."

I straightened up and laughed, "that's what I told her!"

"You offered to marry her?" Emmet asked, looking at me as if trying to decide if I was joking or not.

"Don't be silly," I shrugged. "She just asked for advice on getting a husband and I told her."

"She got advice from _you?_"

I decided I was going to ignore the insult in his voice. "Yeah, a while ago she asked me what a man wanted in a woman he was going to marry so I told her."

"You actually told her?"

"Damn straight," I said with a smug smile. "And she was smart enough to take my advice seriously." She wasn't the only one though that was gaining weight because of it. I could tell from my clothes that I had gained about five pounds. I didn't care though, I could just up my time at the gym. Besides, I had lost at least that much from making my own dinners for the past two-and-a-half years.

Emmet reached for the pitcher and refilled our mugs. "So the kids are doing good? They've adjusted to the divorce?"

I nodded. "As far as I can tell, yes. Chloe is becoming quite the young woman and Joel is sprouting up like a bean pole. They spend most weekends with me, I just wish it could be more. I miss having them around on a non-stop basis."

Emmett made a look of hesitation before he opened his mouth, "You haven't talked about Tanya lately. You two still seeing each other?"

"Yeah we see each other," I said, immediately sounding defensive. "She drop the kids off every Friday and calls once in a while." Though that was usually when she was low on cash and needed a loan until the next child support check. And she'd never mentioned the roses I sent her on her birthday. I mentioned it once, and she smiled and thanked me, but it was a fake smile as if she resented me for it. I shook my head, not wanting to think about how disappointed I was with my lack of progress in the last few months.

"I, uh, saw her the other day," Emmett said, a bit too casually.

"She was probably with some guy," I muttered.

From Emmett's swift intake of breath, I knew I had taken him by surprise. He had probably figured I'd break out into twenty questions, flipping out asking how she looked.

"As a matter of fact, she was."

"It was probably Kip," I told him, trying to shrug it off. I didn't want to focus on how much it still bugged me she was with the stupid salesman, a fact I had been trying to ignore for months.

"Was that the guy she was dating after the first of the year?"

"Yep," I told him reluctantly. I've been waiting for her crazy infatuation with this guy to wear off, but no luck so far. "What does he look like?" I couldn't help asking. It was something I'd been wondering, against my will, for a while now but not something I could ask the kids.

"I don't know," Emmett shrugged. "Polished-looking, he was wearing a suit."

"Like a talk show host?" I asked, thinking of how I'd pictured him since I first heard his name. Honestly, Kip? Who names their kid that?

"Yeah," Emmett agreed with a sharp nod. "That about sums him up."

"Where were they," I asked. My lips were tightening into a grim line, despite my effort to hide my feelings.

"At Southcenter Mall. I went to Sears to get a new screwdriver and saw them. It looked like they'd been there a while because Kip's arms were full of packages."

I snorted. "More power to her, looks like she's finally found a man who likes to shop almost as much as she does. I can't last more than fifteen minutes in a mall without wanting to just get the hell out. I don't care how many discount stores there are, the place is a madhouse. I'd rather tear apart and rebuild a car engine anytime."

That was one of the other things I liked about Bella. Unlike most girls, she wasn't obsessed with shopping, constantly talking about her next or previous shopping trip. With her it was actually the opposite. The only time I saw her actually go shopping and come home with a car-full of stuff was when her sister Alice came over and dragged her.

I opened my mouth to change the subject, sick of talking about Kip and Tanya when Emmett spoke up.

"You seem to have finally dealt with Tanya dating again."

"The hell I have," I told him, sighing. Continuing my I-don't-care charade was becoming far more than I could handle. Every time I thought about her and Kip, I had to grit my teeth. I hated thinking of her with someone else, it was stupid. It wasn't supposed to be that way. I hadn't pushed her when she started dating him, sure it would just push her further away and if I just waited it out, she would sooner or later lose interest. Apparently, I picked the wrong strategy for getting my old life back. But I could change that, starting now.

I stood up abruptly and slapped a ten dollar bill on the table.

Frowning, Emmett looked up. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," I said, downing what was left in my mug.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else? To talk to Tanya." With that I walked away. I could have sworn I heart Emmett groan.

I churned gravel with my truck tires as I sped out of the parking lot. I drove around for a while, both to clear my head and to make sure that the kids would be in bed when I got there. There was no need to involve them right now.

When I knew it was late enough, I drove up and knocked on the door. Tanya opened the door, surprised to see me.

"Edward. What are you doing here?"

"Have you got a few minutes?" I asked. I was once again struck by just how absolutely beautiful she was. She had long blond hair, soft hazel eyes, and the most delicate features. I missed her a lot, mostly just the feeling of having someone there; that feeling of companionship that we had in our early years of dating and marriage. We'd made a lot of mistakes in our later years of marriage, both of us. But I was willing to work on that and get back to where we had once been, why wasn't she?

She hesitated for a couple moments before nodding and coming out to sit on the porch steps. We sat on the top step and I was glad I'd followed my instincts and not waited around any longer. This conversation was long overdue.

"What's on your mind," she asked.

"Everything is okay with the kids right? They're doing good in school and everything?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"No reason," I told her. "You're doing a good job with them, Tanya."

"Thanks, but I'm sure you didn't come all this way to compliment me."

"You did a fine job being my wife too," I told her, trying to look at her. She put her head down to avoid my gaze though.

"That was a long time ago Edward," she sighed, head in her hands.

"Not that long ago. I remember everything about us. How you felt in my arms, how-" she cut me off abruptly.

"Edward," she snapped, sitting up. "Don't say any more."

"Why not?" I'd thought so hard about what I was going to say to her. I was going to remind her of all the good times, tell her the kids needed a complete family, and that I would do better to be the husband she wanted. She had to know I would do anything to get my family back.

"It's over, Edward. It has been for years."

"Not for me, it hasn't," I persisted.

"Then maybe it's time you faced facts," she said standing up. I reached for her wrist though, stopping her from going inside.

"Don't go," I said gently. She sighed heavily before sitting back down. I put my arm around her. At first she was stiff but relaxed as I continued to rub her arm and nuzzle her neck. "Remember how we used to sit out here and look at the stars?"

"That was years ago."

"Seems like yesterday," I said. She smelled so good and I buried my face in her hair. I started planting soft kisses along her shoulder, then her collarbone, then moving up her neck. Tanya groaned in response and started to pull away. I nibbled on her earlobe and felt her resistance start to crumble. It had been so long since we made love and I was already hard. I quickly started fumbling with the buttons on her shirt when she abruptly pulled away.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she said.

"On the contrary, I think it's one of the best ideas I've had in months," I said, slowly continuing to unbutton her shirt and glad she wasn't stopping me.

Just then, she placed her hand over mine. "Don't."

I dropped my hand, but continued to kiss her neck. I knew if she would allow this, I had an even better chance of getting in her bed. And that was where I wanted to ultimately be. I wanted her underneath me, arms reaching up to draw me close, taking away my pain and taking away my loneliness. After we could talk about getting back together for real.

"Let me kiss you," I whispered as I kissed her jaw line.

"I...I have to get back inside," she said, though I could tell she was struggling for breath.

"We can both go inside," I whispered, taking her head in my hands. I directed her head to face me and received almost no resistance. I slowly brought my lips to hers and I felt her resistance crumble completely.

The kiss was full of sexual energy, you could cut in with a knife. Yet, something in the back of my mind felt like something key was missing in the kiss. I ignored it though and continued the kiss, pulling Tanya onto my lap; I was kissing her with everything I had - all the pain, loneliness, hurt, and all the other emotions I had felt since the divorce. We finally pulled apart to breath, and even then I did it with reluctance.

"Remember how good it used to be between us?" I softly asked against her lips. "Let's go inside," I urged with a groan.

Tanya buried her face in my shoulder, breathing hard.

I stood up, grabbing her hand to gently pull her with me. I turned to walk towards the door when she stopped.

"We can't go in there," she said.

"Why not?" I asked confused. Even if the kids were up, we would just hurry them up to bed and then head that direction ourselves.

She didn't answer, so I shrugged and took another step towards the door, pulling her with me.

"No!" she cried, pulling away from me.

"Why not," I asked again.

"Kip's in there," she finally said, squaring her shoulders. "I had him over for dinner and he fell asleep in front of the TV."

I couldn't believe my ears. She was out here with me, on the porch, practically making love with me on said porch, when another man waited inside her house?!

"You shouldn't have come," she whispered angrily, sounding more pist off than I had heard her in a long time. "Don't do it again, Edward. We're divorced. I wish to god you would remember that," she stated before turning on her heel and into the house, shutting the door in my face.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Stupid, stupid, stupid Edward...don't you just want to smack him sometimes. Like this one?! Of course something was missing! Haha...he'll figure it out soon enough ;-) But for now...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

****DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!****

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

**I had to be insane, I decided, because only a lunatic would agree to watch 6-month old for two days while Jasper took Alice for a weekend in Portland for a big shopping thing the mall there was having. Originally, this was supposed to be Rosalie's job, since it's her niece too. But no, she had to get a cold and is afraid to pass it on to Melanie.**

**Yesterday, Alice had called, begging me to take Melanie because she didn't want to miss this weekend with Jasper. Knowing Alice would eventually just make me, she always gets her way one way or another, I automatically agreed thinking looking after a baby couldn't be that hard. They slept twenty out of twenty-four hours at this age, right? My doubts set in right after I hung up so I immediately called Edward, making sure Chloe would be there if I needed help during the day.**

**My fears resurfaced when they showed up earlier today, Alice lugging enough stuff to fill a moving van.**

**"Melanie is a great baby," Alice assured me. "You have nothing to worry about."**

**I nodded, knowing that if I did, Chloe was next door and I'm sure she'd be a natural with babies. Plus, I really didn't think it would be that bad, Melanie was already sleeping.**

**However, my fears exploded ten minutes after Alice and Jasper pulled out of the driveway. Melanie woke up. **

**I'll tell you, she was no fool. She immediately realized the person holding her was not her mom. One look at my face and she immediately let out a blood-curling scream. I cuddled her, but it didn't seem to help much.**

**"Hey Melanie," I soothed. "It's Auntie Bella, remember me?" I doubted it, I had only seen her maybe ten times since she was born, and never for lengthy periods of time, except the monthly family gatherings when she was surrounded by tons of people. Now that it was just the two of us, Melanie didn't like it.**

**"Come on Swan," I muttered to myself, deciding if I couldn't comfort Melanie, I could assure myself. "You said you wanted to be a mom."**

**I continued to rock and hold Melanie until her screams turned into soft sobs. When Chloe appeared at the door five minutes later, I could have kissed her.**

**"This is your niece?" Chloe asked.**

**"She's not very familiar with me yet," I felt the need to explain. Chloe nodded.**

**"Have you tried changing her diaper?"**

**I found the storehouse of diapers and wipes in bag 6 of the ten bags Alice had packed, unfortunately there was no instruction manual. Ready to prove I was capable of this, I laid a flannel blanket down and put Melanie in the middle. "There," I said. "This isn't so hard."**

**I immediately changed my tune though when I realized Melanie wasn't going to make this easy. Between the moving and kicking, it took me ten minutes to change the diaper. **

**"You did a good job," Chloe said, probably not wanting to offend me.**

**"Thanks," I smiled weakly. Edward came over to tell Chloe they had to get Joel to softball practice but Chloe opted to stay with me. I was so glad, I didn't know if I could handle this on my own all day. **

**With Chloe's help, I got through the morning and half the afternoon. Then, Melanie went down for a nap and so did me and Chloe. Even with her help, taking care of a baby was still exhausting. About two hours later, we woke up to Melanie's cries. However, she calmed down a lot sooner than before and the rest of afternoon passed quickly with us just playing with her. At dinnertime, I said goodbye to Chloe and thanked her for all her help. I was confident now I could handle this for the rest of the time. Melanie, it seemed, had finally warmed up to me and at about nine we both went down for bed.**

**At midnight, I woke to a blood-curling, horror-movie scream. I immediately leapt out of bed, stubbing my toe in the process. However, if Melanie had warmed up to me before, she wanted nothing to do with me now. I picked her up out of the crib and took her to the living room. I tried everything - bottle, pacifier, rocking, cuddling, playing, singing, - and nothing worked. The high-pitched screams continued until finally, at two AM I decided I had no other option but to call Edward. He was a dad, he'd been through all this. He should know what to do.**

**"What's wrong," he asked groggily when he answered the phone, skipping the hello.**

**"If I knew that, I wouldn't be calling you," I snapped. **

**He sighed, hearing Melanie in the background. His first response was to give me all the practical suggestions - everything I'd already done.**

**"Don't you think I've done that already?! Do you think I'm a complete idiot?!" I shouted, needing to be heard over Melanie's screams. By this point, I was almost about to sob myself. "Of course I've changed her diaper and tried feeding her! At least ten different times each!!"**

**"How long has she been crying?"**

**"I don't know, three lifetimes," I said and he chuckled. "Listen bucko, I will give you a thousand dollars if you can get her to stop crying."**

**That shut him up for a second. "Are you serious?"**

**"Do I sound like this is a joke?" I said, having to yell even louder as Melanie's cries escalated even more.**

**"Give me five minutes," he stated, hanging up.**

**It actually only took him three, then he let himself in with a simple, "Come on."**

**"We're going somewhere?" I asked and he nodded in reply. Good, so he thought we should go to the emergency room too. I'm glad I wasn't the only one.**

**I got Melanie ready and slipped a thigh-length sweater over my pajamas (pushing Alice's voice on my outfit out of my head) while Edward put the car seat in his work truck. **

**Once we were all buckled in and pulling out of the driveway, I asked Edward what hospital we were going to. "We aren't," he replied simply. Wait, what? I was confused now. I was about to say something, when I realized the crying had stopped.**

**"My guess is she's teething," Edward told me.**

**"So soon?" Wow, I didn't think kids did that till until later. **

**"Yeah," Edward nodded. "That's why I figured we should take her for a drive to just get her to sleep. When Chloe and Joel were babies, they would fall asleep as soon as I turned on the engine. My car's in the shop but I figured this would work just as well."**

**We drove around for a little longer, and before knew I jerked awake and saw us parked in the driveway of my condo, with Edward getting Ellen and her car seat out of the back. **

**"Sorry to wake you sleeping beauty, but we're home," he whispered. I blinked and then crawled out of the truck, turning to walk toward the house and unlock the door.**

**When we got inside, Edward gently lifted Melanie out of her car seat and placed her in a crib. We waited with baited breath, and when it became apparent Melanie wasn't going to wake, we tiptoed out of the room.**

**"Thanks for the help," I told Edward, sincerely. In all honesty, I don't know what I would have done without them.**

**"Don't worry about it. Just don't forget you owe me a thousand bucks," he returned with a smug smile. **

**Oh, shit. I forgot about that. I groaned.**

**"Hey, no big," Edward grinned. "I take VISA." And with that, he kissed me on the forehead and let himself out**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**I decided to wait on paying back Edward, he didn't need the money right then. Instead, the following weekend, Rosalie and I went to Canada to celebrate my successful weekend of "motherhood." When I told Mike I was leaving for a few days, he put on this really whiny voice he must have thought was sexy, trying to convince me to stay and go out with him Saturday night. I felt bad, but I really just needed a weekend away.**

**When I got back that Sunday afternoon, I decided to call Mike and tell him I was home. It dawned on me then that I hadn't missed him at all and this relationship just wasn't going to work. It was pretty pathetic when I missed Edward, a friend, and not my supposed boyfriend.**

**I dialed Mike's number and he picked up on the first ring. **

**"You're back! I missed you so much! Do you want to go out tonight? We can go visit the new bookstore that opened then get some dinner."**

**I internally groaned at the idea of another book store. As much as I loved to read, I was tired of that constituting as a date. I sighed, feeling bad about what I was about to do, over the phone no less, but decided I just couldn't wait any longer.**

**"Actually Mike, we need to talk."**

**"What? It's about our relationship isn't it. It's not moving fast enough. Do you want a proposal? I can do that, and we can just have a long engagement." **

**Was he nuts? A proposal?!**

**"No, Mike. I was actually trying to find a diplomatic way of saying that I think we should see other people." Deciding, he was the kind of guy who needed extra emphasis, I added, "as in not each other."**

**My announcement met silence for a few seconds. "You mean you're breaking up with me?"**

**"Yeah," I said meekly, feeling awful so I continued on. "You're a great guy Mike and I'm sure there is someone out there for you."**

**"That's what the last girl told me."**

**I sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am. It's just there's no...spark between us."**

**I heard Mike huff. "If you want a spark maybe you should go cuddle with an electric fence," he snapped before hanging up.**

**"Goodbye to you to Mike. I wish you the best," I said to the phone, my voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**A few minutes later, I saw Chloe at my kitchen door, looking over her shoulder as if she expected someone to be following her.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked, letting her in. I had never seen her so upset, unless it was something to do with Joel. **

**Her words came out in a rush, as if she had been waiting all weekend to say them, "Oh Bella, I'm really worried about Dad."**

**"What's wrong with him?" I asked, a bit worried. I had just seen him Friday morning and he looked fine.**

**Chloe took a deep breath before saying, "Mom's marrying Kip."**

**I felt my heart drop to my stomach, this would not go well with Edward. "I take it your dad doesn't know yet?"**

**"Not yet," Chloe whispered. "Mom's planning on telling him tonight when she picks us up."**

**"Oh, boy," I whispered, plopping down on a kitchen stool. This would devastate Edward, he had rearranged his whole life around getting back together with Tanya. **

**"My dad still loves my mom," Chloe said as her eyes filled out with tears. I held my arms out and she ran to them for a hug. Just like any kid, Chloe wanted her parents together. Even when her and Joel were telling me I'd be a great step mom, there was no inclination that it would actually happen. Now, their mom was marrying Kip, and while I figured the kids had known all along where the relationship was headed from the way they talked, it didn't make the reality any less crushing or real. And it was a reality they weren't quite ready to face. **

**"Will you talk to my dad?" Chloe asked after a few moments.**

**While my first instinct was to say no, I thought of all the times Edward had been there for me and the words that came out of my mouth instead were, "I'll see what I can do."**

**Chloe looked up to me with her tear-stained face. "Thank you," she whispered. "I've been waiting to talk to you all weekend."**

**"Oh honey," I whispered back. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed to talk."**

**"It's okay. It's more important for you to be here for my dad. He's going to need someone and he won't call Emmett."**

**"Emmett?"**

**"Emmet is Dad's best friend. You haven't met him?"**

**I shook my head no and Chloe just shrugged. Just then we heard a car pull up.**

**"Well, I gotta go," Chloe said, pulling away. "It sounds like Mom's here. Bye Bella and thanks for everything." And with that she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and ran out the door. Unable to help myself, I went over to look outside my kitchen window. I felt a little guilty but I consoled myself with the fact that I was part of this scenario now; if I was going to help Edward, I needed to know his reaction. **

**I watched as Chloe and Joel dragged themselves to the car, looking dejected. Edward followed them as Tanya waited outside the vehicle; the open door of the car as an obvious barrier between her and Edward. Both kids, not buckled in the backseat, put on their headphones as if they needed to drown out the coming conversation. Tanya had her back to me, but Edward was smiling; I knew he looked forward to these Sundays when Tanya dropped off the kids and he could talk to her. **

**After a few moments, I saw Edward's face contort into a grimace. He kept shaking his head and making helpless gestures. Next, his face tightened and he slammed the hood of the car with his hand. I turned away as I saw them start exchanging comments in low voices - insults perhaps? I was unable to see any more, I was disgusted with myself for what I had seen already. Despite the fact that I needed to talk to Edward after, I still had intruded upon a moment that should have been private.**

**I eventually heard Tanya's car leave. Knowing Edward would be in no mood for company right now, mine or anyone else's, I waited about an hour before heading over, a bottle of scotch in hand. As soon as I walked out of my house, it started to pour. **_**How fitting. **_**He didn't after the first knock, go figure.**

**"Edward! Let me in before I drown out here," I yelled, pounding on the door even harder.**

**"What are you doing here," he practically growled, looking none too pleased to see me.**

**I gave a small smile as I held up the bottle of scotch, "I figured you'd need medication."**

**"You know?" he asked, puzzled.**

**I nodded, "Chloe told me earlier today." I decided not to say 'before Tanya came,' deciding it wouldn't help the situation for him to hear her name.**

**He opened the door wider and let me in. "I didn't even see it coming," he whispered, his tortured voice making me want to cry. I found my way to the kitchen as he fell back on the coach in a daze. A few minutes later, I made my way back to the living room. I handed him his drink and for a few minutes he just sat there, staring straight ahead, and I suspected he had forgotten I was there. I didn't say anything, knowing if he wanted to talk he would. I wasn't going to push him.**

**I took a drink and it burned my throat; my eyes filled up with tears and I pounded on my chest in an effort not to cough. The sound surprised Edward and he snapped his head to me.**

**"You okay?"**

**I nodded. "Fine," I said, meeting his gaze. I wanted so bad, almost unable to bear the misery I saw in his. "I'm so sorry Edward," I told him. "I know how much you wanted Tanya back."**

**He sighed deeply, "She's actually going to marry that creep." I didn't say anything in response, because there was nothing to be said.**

**"We met in high school," he said finally. **

**I nodded to let him know I was listening, although I wasn't sure I wanted to hear about his relationship with another woman. However, he needed a friend to listen and I wasn't going to deny him that.**

**"She was new that year, and just so damn gorgeous my heart would stop every time I saw her. She used to come down all the time to watch the football practices."**

**"I imagine you were the star player," I interrupted. With all his athleticism, I couldn't picture him as anything else.**

**"Quarterback. How'd you know?"**

**"Lucky guess," I smiled.**

**He smiled slightly, though I could tell it was forced, and continued, "I loved her the moment I saw her. That's never changed for me, not once in all these years." He laughed once, sharply and without humor. "I asked her to marry me on our first date. I knew as soon as I kissed her she was going to be the one I fell in love with. The same thing happened with me dad. He told me once that he met my mom at a company party; one spin around the dance floor and he was head over heels in love."**

_**How romantic,**_** I thought. I wish it could be that easy for me. Instead I get stuck dating one creep after another in search for love. I sighed. Here was Edward, who found the woman he loved as a teenager, and now she didn't want him. Broken marriage, betrayed love; it might be an everyday tragedy, but it was a tragedy nonetheless. **

**"I gave her a ring the next week," he said in a low, mellow voice that was probably a result of the bourbon. "Obviously we didn't tell anyone it was an engagement ring. Our parents would have hit the roof and separated us if they found out we were already planning marriage on such short acquaintance."**

**Wow. I would never have guessed Edward was such a romantic. This was the kind of thing a girl dreamed about; the all-encompassing, once-in-a-lifetime love. And Tanya was just throwing it away. I would kill for someone like Edward to come along for me, it's what I always hoped would happen to me. But no one had ever loved me like that.**

**"I married her in my heart that first night," Edward went on. "It was when I felt our hearts connect and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving Tanya."**

**The lump in my throat grew larger and I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a sob.**

**His previously-closed eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay, Bella?"**

**I bit my lower-lip. "It's nothing," I told him.**

**"You're crying."**

**"I am not," I blatantly lied. **

**He left the room and a couple minutes later returned with a box of tissues. He stood there studying me, as if he didn't know what to say.**

**"Thanks," I said, grabbing a tissue from the box to wipe my eyes. I couldn't believe myself, this was embarrassing. Balling my eyes out in front of Edward, when he's the one that should be crying. He sat down next to me, which made me cry even harder.**

**"I'm sorry," I wailed pathetically. **

**"For what?" Edward asked gently.**

**I didn't think I was going to be able to stop crying to answer him. The sobs just kept coming, unrelenting despite my urge to stifle them. "I'm supposed to be the one comforting you," I cried, reaching for yet another tissue. By this time I decided screw stifling and the sobs were coming openly.**

**He placed his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his solid chest, enjoying the security and protection; forget the fact that it was supposed to be me doing this for him. I couldn't even begin to explain my tears.**

**"I never understood why she wanted the divorce," he whispered.**

**"I don't either," I said between sobs.**

**I sniffed, trying to stop the oncoming tears. It was the result of the pain, hurt, and misery I saw in his eyes, I decided. He was about to lose the family he cherished, he had lost the woman he had always loved.**

**He got up and walked away. I was confused as to where he went this time when he came back with another drink for me.**

**"Alcohol creates more problems than it solves," I told him.**

**"Believe me, I know. The day the divorce was declared final, I got rip-roaring drunk. It was the worst day and night of my life, and the morning wasn't much better when I woke up with the mother of all hangovers. I haven't gotten drunk since, and I don't plan to."**

**I nodded in response, and accepted the drink with a small thank you, deciding I probably did need it. I took a large swallow and once again had to pound my chest to keep from choking. Once I could breath normally again, I leaned back into Edward's embrace.**

**"You're a good friend Bella Swan," he told me, which caused me to smile slightly.**

**"You too, Edward Cullen." It surprised me how good I felt, being in his arms. I felt secure, protected, and content with everything. I enjoyed listening to the steady beat of his heart, a constant that gave me a sense of peacefulness. **

**His kiss didn't surprise me, I could feel it coming. It was just like the one we shared at my house when he comforted me on my thirtieth birthday. I could still feel the fireworks, giving me a slight tingling sensation all the way to my toes, but the largest feeling in the kiss was one of friendliness, understanding, and companionship. It was a kiss between friends.**

**He pulled away and I immediately felt a sense of loss, which I shrugged off. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.**

**I shook my head no. "I can make it across the lawn alright," I told him, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "Are you going to be alright now?"**

**"Sure."**

**I could tell he was lying, but didn't push the issue. He had received a major blow today and he took it like a man.**

**As I walked across the lawn to my door, the song "I'll Never Love This Way Again" followed me from his jukebox.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter...Edward is finally starting to get a push to move on with his life and onto better prospects than his ex. =] I'll try to have chapter nineteen up tomorrow. It's kind of a long one though so it might not be up till Thursday. Anyway, for now please PLEASE review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

_June 22_

_Well, Mike is out of my life, leaving me officially single once again. I feel like I keep taking two steps forward then twenty steps back when it comes to my dating life. I mean, is Mike really the best I can do? Depressing._

_On a brighter note, Edward's been great. I was sick all last week and he was an absolute sweetheart. He came over to make sure I was doing okay and even moved my car. To be honest, I sometimes toy with the idea of us together, but I'm afraid he's still completely hooked on his ex-wife. He claims he's not but I don't believe him._

_Anyway, now that I am finally better from my bout with the flu, I went and bought some Martha Washington Germaniums. I'm going to go plant them this afternoon._

I went outside to plant my flowers and saw that Edward was washing his truck. For a moment, I think I might have forgotten to breathe. He looked damn good. His bronze hair was practically shining in the sun and his shirt was unbuttoned - leaving me to see and fully appreciate his six pack abs and muscular chest. It was odd, almost surprising, to realize how attractive he was after being friends and neighbors for all these months.

"You seem a lot better," he said while dragging his garden hose across the lawn.

"A lot better," I agreed.

After deciding where in my front yard I wanted the flowers, I knelt down and started clearing space between the tulips and daffodils that had already bloomed this year.

"What are you planting now?" I heard him ask.

"Germaniums," I replied before continuing into a long, detailed answer that was far more than he really needed - or wanted- to know. In fact, I even saw his eyes glaze over, but I'll give him credit for listening politely. I don't know why I was talking so much. It probably had something to do with the glorious weather and me being cooped up for the past week. More than likely though, it had to do with that open shirt.

When I'd finished planting the flowers, I went and dragged my house across the lawn.

"I've never understood women and their flowers," Edward said. "If it were me, I'd just stick a couple plastic tulips in the ground and leave it at that."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's men and their he-man trucks that I don't understand."

"Women and their romance novels."

I was going to take that one, thinking of my copy of Wuthering Heights sitting on my night stand. "Men and their remote controls."

Afterward, I couldn't remember if I had purposefully doused Edward, or if it was an accident. I was laughing while holding the hose and I jerked, and he got sprayed with water on the legs of his jeans.

His eyes slowly met mine and I opened my mouth to apologize. I shut it though, realizing I wasn't sorry. He was so smug and self-righteous. "Women and their romance novels." Honestly.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked, coming toward me, slowly and menacing.

I shook my head, taking a little step back for every giant one of his. The dribble out of my hose was no match for the power sprayer he had been using on his truck.

"I stand by my convictions," I announced, melodramatically.

"Do you now?" he asked, spraying my jeans like I'd sprayed his. Except because his had more power, I was soaked up to my knees.

"I'd like to remind you I've been sick very recently. I probably shouldn't even be outside at all," I fake coughed.

"You should've thought of that before you started the water war."

"Water war?" I repeated. "You wouldn't would you? With me having been so terribly ill and all," I said, coughing again for emphasis.

He turned away which gave me the opportunity to run and increase my water pressure. If I'd stopped to think about what I was doing, I might have resisted - but for now, the temptation was too strong. Without any warning, I completely drenched his backside.

His reaction was quick as lightning, I'd never seen anyone move so fast. An all out water-war had erupted, complete with threats and shouts of retribution. Within minutes we were both completely soaked to the skin. My wet hair was dripping water droplets onto my neck and shoulders and my blouse was completely stuck to my skin.

"You are a wicked, wicked man," I told him after being forced to beg for mercy.

"And you're not to be trusted," he replied.

I laughed. "I lost control." Which was actually true. His attitude had inflamed me and that open shirt...well, no one had a right to look that sexy.

"You better go inside and change before you catch a cold," he said, with a look of some concern and something else I couldn't place in his eyes.

"You too," I said. He might not have been as wet as I was, but I had done womanhood proud. He still had water dripping from him, just not as much as me.

"Do you have plans for later," he asked unexpectedly, as I was about to open my door.

"Apart from staying dry, no."

He smiled. "I was thinking about riding my bike along the Green River. Do you want to join me?"

I smiled back. I'd seen people doing that before and it always looked like fun. Exercise with scenery, minus the boredom. I was about to say yes when I frowned.

"I'd love to come, but I don't have a bike."

"That's okay, you can use Chloe's. I doubt she'd mind."

My spirits lifted, which was a weird feeling, it's not like Edward and I hadn't hung out together before. I knew it was just because he was at a loss of what to do this weekend, since the kids were at a family function of their mom's.

"This shouldn't be a hard decision Bella."

I blushed. "I...don't know if I remember how to ride a bike," I said in a rush, embarrassed.

"Sure you do," he said confidently. "Haven't you heard the expression, 'it's like riding a bike?' Once you learn, you don't forget. It's like sex."

"Very funny, Cullen," I stated, giving him a perturbed look.

"I'll give you a refresher course. On the bike-riding," he added, grinning at the glare I gave him. "It'll take ten minutes, promise."

I didn't hesitate this time. "You've got yourself a deal. I'll change and be right out."

I came back out a few minutes later in shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'll probably have to raise the seat a bit," Edward said while looking at my legs. It made me a bit uncomfortable, but not in a bad way which irritated me a bit. "Hop on so I can see how much I need to raise it."

"But..." I said, as the doubts kicked in. I wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore. With my clumsiness just walking, who knew what I could handle on a bike.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll hold onto it. I promise I won't let you fall."

I sighed, and climbed on as instructed. Because Chloe was considerably shorter than me, as soon as I put my feet on the pedals, my knees were thrust into my face. Aware of the comical picture I was creating, I glanced at Edward to see his reaction. However, instead of looking at me, his attention was focused on a car coming down the street. A specific, dark blue car.

"It's Tanya," he said. His voice had that breathless quality of excitement and delight. His ex-wife pulled the car to a stop in the driveway and parked.

Completely forgetting about me, he let go of the bike without any warning and started walking toward Tanya. Before I could get my feet off the pedals, the bike tipped sideways, sending me to the grass.

Edward didn't even notice. I lay sprawled out on the grass and for all purposes, I could have been invisible. My back was completely drenched from the wet grass, as I struggled, unsuccessfully, to free myself from the bike. Finally Edward looked back at me, which he probably wouldn't have if Tanya had said anything.

"Are you alright?" Tanya asked when I, FINALLY, managed to get the bike off of me and stand up. I had met her briefly a few times, but the conversations between us had always been a bit awkward. However, she was a nice enough person and I appreciated her slight concern, unlike someone else that was in the vicinity.

"Yes, thanks," I said while brushing myself off. I noticed a trickle of blood on my elbow from hitting part of the concrete and twisted to inspect the damage. It wasn't much, just a small scrape, but it fired my anger.

I glared at Edward who was gazing longingly at Tanya. It was pathetically obvious that he was hoping Tanya was here to say she had a change of heart and wanted him back. _Not gonna happen_ I thought. Even I could tell that Tanya had no more romantic illusions about her ex-husband.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Tanya asked Edward. "If now is a good time?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Edward asked. Tanya continued to look at me before he finally remembered I was there. "Oh, Bella. Sorry. You okay?"

"Just peachy," I drawled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Either he completely missed the sarcasm, which at this point was possible, "We'll go bike riding some other time, okay?" he said, before leading Tanya into the house without even waiting for a response from me.

Great. So apparently I'm of so little consequence that he can leave me without a thought. How dare he treat me like that. As if my feelings don't matter, as if I'm nothing.

I stood in the driveway with my hands on my hips, glaring at the spot where Edward just was. Ugh! Edward was no different from any of the other losers I'd met. He was rude, inconsiderate, and thoughtless. Thank goodness I had no romantic interests in him! He wouldn't deserve them!

Angrier than ever, I stomped into my house to bandage up my scrape. Even though it really wasn't even worth a small band-aid, I covered it with the largest one I could find, hoping it would make Edward feel guilty. And to think I had actually been looking forward to biking with him. HA! It'd be a cold day in hell before I ever did anything with that man again.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Edward standing there, looking ticked. _Join the club._ I wanted so bad to slam the door in his perfect face, but I restrained myself figuring maybe I would get a chance to yell at him.

"I can't believe it," he muttered disgustedly.

"Neither can I," I stated coolly.

Apparently, he didn't notice my remark. "Wait until you hear what she wanted."

I figured he was going to tell me regardless of what I wanted, so instead I just crossed my arms and blocked the doorway so he couldn't come in.

"She left the family function to come ask me in person if I could watch the kids for two weeks while she was on her honeymoon with Lard Butt."

He seemed to be waiting for me to respond, I didn't give him the satisfaction.

"Doesn't that beat all," he said, shaking his head as if this was the most unreasonable thing in the world.

I would wager a month of my income that he agreed to it too. Not because he wanted the extra time with the kids; it was a given he would enjoy the extra time with them because he loved them and wished he could see them more than just weekends. No, he had agreed to do it because anything for his precious Tanya. She said jump, he said how high.

"Are you going to?"

"Well, yeah, but that's besides the point."

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought," I said, about to shut the door. Screw yelling, I was so mad I didn't even want to look at him right now.

He stopped me, asking "is something wrong?"

_No, not at all_ I thought sarcastically. Out loud I just asked, "should there be?" I wondered how long it would to take him to realize how badly he'd insulted me.

He stepped off the porch as if to get a better view of me. "Tanya used to say that. If you've got beef with me just come out and say it. I don't play guessing games," he snapped, wagging his finger at me. I wanted to go over and break it.

"Beef?" I repeated, slightly amused by the term. "What you did to me, just now was..." I paused, trying to find a word that was bad enough. "Despicable," I finally decided, spitting it out. "Tanya drives up and not only, not only, do you COMPLETELY forget I even exist, you let me fall of the stupid bike! Knowing how clumsy I am and after you promised I wasn't going to fall. I was mortified!" I was proud of myself for not completely raising my voice yet.

"Oh, come on Bella," he practically scoffed which just sent my anger practically soaring.

"You embarrassed me. You discarded me. All so you could jump through hoops to please your ex-wife," I said, my voice shaking with anger.

His eyes widened, never having seen me this angry before.

"Friends don't treat each other that way," I said, taking a deep breath to keep myself calm. It didn't work as well as I'd hoped.

He waited a moment before responding. "Okay, I apologize. Although, frankly, I don't think it was a big deal."

Not a big deal?! "It was to me," my voice still not entirely calm.

He closed his eyes, as if to suggest I had blown this all out of proportion. "Get over it, and let's go bike-riding already."

"_Get over it?!_" I was finally shouting, that comment just sealed the deal. "You let me fall flat on my face! I told you friends don't do that to friends. And now you want me to just get over it?!" My hands tightened into fists. "Well, I don't need friends like you," I said coldly.

"Fine," he returned. "I don't need any grief from you either. I've got enough from one woman and I don't need another one messing in my life." He turned and started walking back to his house.

More angry than I could ever remember, I didn't even bother to censor my words. "It would help if you just accepted that your marriage is over. In case you haven't noticed, your precious Tanya is engaged to marry someone else!"

He whirled around, his eyes dark and cold as he glared at me. "I suggest you mind your own damn business. You can offer me all the marital advice you want once you've finally found yourself a husband."

His words were like a slap in the face. I held my breath, trying to hold back the unexpected stab of pain and walked back into the house. Slamming the door as hard as I could.

________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I missed Bella. It was a fact, and a feeling I didn't expect to feel so sharply. Boy, I had really blown it with her. I regretted my words the moment I met her eyes and saw the quick flash of hurt before she retreated back into her house. To make it worse, she was avoiding me. I hadn't seen even a hair of her since our fight, which was pretty difficult as we normally met each other at the mailboxes every night or when walking to our cars in the morning.

Even the kids noticed. "Dad, is something wrong between you and Bella?" Chloe asked.

"Wrong? What makes you think that?" I feigned ignorance rather than admit that I had insulted her, in the worst way possible and more than once. Although, that last comment hadn't been helped by the fact that she had just attacked me after I had been sucker-punched by Tanya.

Yeah, Tanya had came to me just like I always dreamed she would, except that's where the similarities ended. Instead of begging me to take her back she had come begging me for a favor. Instead of rejoining the family, I would be acting as guardian while her and Lard Butt were honeymooning. I loved my kids so it wasn't that I minded taking them. My feelings just had everything to do with Tanya. Her remarriage was real to me now and it meant hope was finally over. I was now just a convenience to her.

Bella's lecture after had felt like a kick when I was already down. Regardless though, I really shouldn't have said what I did. Damn, that hurt and disappointment in her expressive brown eyes just kept haunting me.

"Dad," Chloe said, waving her hand in front of my face. "I was talking to you about Bella."

I sighed, no use hiding it any longer. "We had a, uh, little falling out."

"That's what Bella said."

I brightened at her name, "Bella mentioned it?"

Chloe shrugged. "Not really. I asked her if she wanted to come to Joel's baseball game, since it's boring without someone there to talk to, and I thought maybe she would come. I think she would've too if it wasn't for what you said."

"She told you that?"

"No," Chloe shook her head for emphasis. "Just that you were angry with each other."

Joel walked into the house and slammed the front door. He threw his baseball mitt on the floor. "It's raining," he stated, sounding disgusted. "How am I supposed to play ball when the weather is like this?" He fell onto the sofa without even taking off his muddy shoes.

I sat down next to him. We had all been short-tempered this weekend, and I suspected it had little to do with the weather, and more with the fact that Tanya's wedding was next weekend.

"We need to talk," I announced. "You too, Chloe."

"Yeah Chloe," Joel taunted. Chloe just ignored him and came and sat on the arm of the couch.

"About what?" she asked, crossing her arms defensively, just the way Bella had the last time we had talked.

"We've all been a bit of a bad mood and -" Chloe interrupted me.

"Not me," she stated. To be fair, she had been the most even-tempered of the three of us.

"You think you're perfect," Joel glared at her, and probably would have stuck his tongue out too if I hadn't been watching.

"That's because I am," Chloe said, the corners of her mouth tugging up in a smile.

"I think I know what's wrong," I said, interrupting the argument.

"It's the weather," Joel stated. "It rained last week and I played terrible."

"That's because you are terrible," Chloe muttered.

"I'm a lot better than you!"

"Kids!" I said sternly, cutting their argument off again. "Please. I think it has to do with your mother getting married next weekend." I dove headfirst into the conversation, now that I had their attention, I didn't want to lose it. I put my arms around both of them, pulling Chloe off the arm of the couch and next to me. "I know how you feel. But I want you to know that this changes nothing between the three of us. No matter who your mom marries, I will always be your Dad."

"I don't like Kip," Joel said sullenly. "He doesn't even know how to throw a ball and can't catch to save his life."

As immature as it sounded, I was glad to know this. "But he's willing to try and that's what counts isn't it?"

Joel lowered his eyes instead of answering.

"How can you say nice things about him?" Chloe burst out and I looked at her to see her eyes filling with tears. "Mom is marrying him, when she should still be married to you."

While it more or less summed up how I felt, I couldn't very well say that to the kids. Tanya had her own life to live, and she had chosen to cut me out of it as much as she could.

"Your mother has a mind of her own and she's in love with Kip. So in love she has decided to marry him. Now, it's up to the three of us to accept her decision and be happy for her."

"But I don't like Kip," Joel said for the second time.

"Give him a chance," I urged. As much as I hated to say it, I knew they would be living with him and it would be better for everyone if the kids made their peace with him. "He's probably not so bad once you get to know him."

"He's not you," Megan whispered, getting to the heat of the matter.

It hurt like hell to give up my dream of getting back together with Tanya. But having this Kip guy step into the role of stepfather, that was a whole new matter.

"I love you both," I stated, pulling them closer for a hug. I struggled to find the right words to reassure them. "Nothing is going to change between us. No matter what happens I will always be your dad."

"I wish Mom -" Joel said.

"Shhh," I interrupted him, pressing his head against my shoulder, knowing what he was about to say

"You'll always be my dad, no matter what?" Joel repeated my earlier words. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Even if you get married again?" Chloe asked this time.

"Even if I get married," I said. Nothing on earth could keep me from my children. I loved them with an intensity that almost hurt. "Feel better now?" I asked after a few moments.

"I do," Chloe confessed.

"Me too," Joel agreed.

Just then we heard Tanya's car pull up. I gave the kids a hug and kiss goodbye then watched them run out the door, into the car. I didn't bother going outside to talk to Tanya like I usually did. What was the point of torturing myself?

The silence that followed their leaving was echoing, it also made my loneliness that much more noticeable. I was really looking forward to the two weeks with the kids. It would give me a chance to spend more time with them and concentrate on being a good dad. It also might help ease my loneliness.

I turned the TV on, but that just made me feel worse. I decided what I needed was a workout so I put on some sweats and tennis shoes to head outside for a jog. When I got out there, I noticed a new, shiny black BMW pulling into the driveway. As he got out of the car I realized that it was probably Bella's new man. I did a couple exercises so I could study him as he walked up to her door.

I had to admit, he looked a lot better than the other creeps. He was obviously more successful too. I hoped things worked out for Bella, she deserved it. I also hoped we could be friends again. I really missed her. I missed the laughter she brought into my life and our easy conversations when we spent time together, with or without the kids.

Yeah, I should've kept my big, fat, damn mouth shut. Sometimes I really don't know when to quit, and I need to. I wished I knew how to repair the damage but I was at a total loss when it came to dealing with and apologizing to women. Exhibit A: my failed marriage.

I set off for a run, getting my heart rate up in a few minutes. I soon realized my head was full of thoughts of Bella. Not Tanya. Bella. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or infuriated.

On impulse the next morning, I left a one word note on her windshield.

SORRY.

Nothing happened that day and I was convinced she didn't even notice it. However, the next morning was a note tucked on my windshield.

YOU'RE FORGIVEN.

I smiled to myself and stuck the note in my pocket before heading to work. Emmett noticed my good mood right away.

"Well someone's in good spirits this morning," he stated, handing me a cup of coffee.

I gratefully accepted it before asking, "What is appropriate for a man to give a woman he wants to apologize to? Flowers or candy?"

"What woman?"

"Never mind what woman. Flowers or candy?"

Emmett frowned. "Does this have something to do with that neighbor of yours? Betty? Barbara? No, Bella. That's it. Bella."

"How'd you know?" I asked, confused.

"Oh please, Edward," he scoffed. "You talk about her practically every conversation we have together, today being no exception. I expect you two to be hot and heavy under the covers anytime now."

"Me and Bella?"

"Yeah, you and Bella."

I thought about it for a minute. Lovers? I shook my head. "Nah. It just wouldn't work," I told him. I actually found myself kind of disappointed with that, because I liked her. And I knew instinctively that we were well-matched in ways that mattered.

"Why not?" Emmett retorted, not letting it go.

I had so many excuses in my head, it was difficult to just spit one out, especially when a voice started saying there were none. Finally I decided on: "Mainly, because she's seriously looking for a husband."

"So?"

"So, been there, done that, got a t-shirt," I said flippantly. "She's a really great friend and I don't want to ruin our relationship with something physical."

"That's a pretty weak excuse if you want my opinion."

"I don't," I stated. "And you never answered my question: flowers or candy?" I wanted to get Emmett off the topic of sex because it kept reminding me how long I'd gone without. More than any other period in my adult life.

"Flowers. Definitely flowers. And to your earlier statement, you most likely wouldn't ruin the friendship. Friends often make the best lovers. The feelings are enhanced my familiarity."

"Maybe," I said before turning to go to my office. I spent my whole day in there, alternating between doing work and thinking about Bella. Finally, at 4 o'clock I decided to just go. On the way home, I stopped at the grocery store and picked up a single red rose. I also got a small box of chocolates and a bottle of chilled wine, just so I covered all the bases.

When I got home, I showered and changed then waited until I was certain Bella was home. I grabbed the chocolates and wine, put the rose between my teeth, and went to ring the doorbell.

She answered, took one look at me, then laughed before pulling the rose from my teeth. Her smile was like sunshine and I loved seeing it again. "Friends?"

"Friends," she repeated softly, letting me inside.

Even though it had only been a week, it had felt like months since I had last spent time with her. I was lighthearted with relief to be sitting here again. However, a rose in my mouth was one thing. A heartfelt apology was another. I took a deep breath.

"Bella, what I said about finding yourself a husband before offering me marriage advice," I paused to take another breath. "I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. I'm so sorry Bella."

"What you said was true," she said impassively. "I spoke out of turn."

"Not really," I told her honestly. "Letting you fall off the bike, after promising I wouldn't, just because, especially because, Tanya showed up, was not one of my finer moments. You had every right to be upset and angry with me."

"Let's put it behind us."

"Fair enough," I told her, handing her the chocolates and wine.

"Thank you," she said before reaching up to give me a soft kiss on my lips.

It was just like the kisses we had shared before: I could feel a slight buzz through my veins but nothing major, a kiss between friends. Like I said, the kiss she gave me was like all the other ones.

Which made the heat racing through my veins difficult to explain. I had to resist the urge to reach out to her again and pull her into my arms. I had to resist the urge to kiss her again. I wanted to feel the pressure of her mouth on mine, the feel of her soft body in my hands.

Something was really wrong.

I could feel my pulse pounding in my temple. I was grateful when she suggested we drink our wine out on the patio. It was twilight out and absolutely beautiful. The fresh air would also, hopefully, help clear my head.

As we settled back into her lawn chairs I felt my pulse get back to normal. Just then I remembered the guy with the fancy car I had seen. "So you dating Bill Gates these days?"

"Bill Gates is married."

Okay, she obviously wasn't going to volunteer any information. "What about the guy with the Z3?"

"Oh, you mean Jasper? You met him?"

"No, I saw him pull up a few nights ago as I was getting ready to go for a jog." I hated to admit how curious i was, but there was no point hiding it now. "He looked like a good candidate for a husband."

Bella burst out laughing. "Me and Jasper?" she managed to get out between fits of laughter, leaving me confused. Was he or wasn't he her new man? She finally calmed down enough to make coherent sentences. "I would hope he's a good candidate for a husband, because he is one. He's my sister Alice's husband, as well as Rosalie's brother. He stopped by because his and Alice's anniversary is coming up and he got her a new jewelry set as well as tickets to a new ballet performance. I was holding onto the stuff because my sister is a total snoop and would have found them at home."

I couldn't explain why but I was relieved and beaming on the inside. It felt good being outside with my friend. "So did you miss me," I couldn't resist asking her.

"I did," she replied but didn't elaborate. "I noticed you worked hard at avoiding me all week."

"No, I thought you were avoiding me."

She shook her head. "My schedule was crazy. I would leave early and come home late." The smile was back on her face and I noticed again just how pretty she was when she smiled. "Just to let you know, I not only missed you. I felt miserable and guilty as well. I hope you're satisfied."

"To be honest, I felt the same thing," I admitted. I figured if she could be totally honest, so could I.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before breaking it to talk about random subjects: the kids, movies we've seen, work, then vacations."

"Speaking of which, I'll be gone a few days at the beginning of next week. Would it be too much trouble for you to get my mail for me?"

"Not a problem," I told her. I'd get her mail, water her plants, and miss her too. That last part surprised me and I found myself looking at Bella with new eyes. I remembered what Emmett had said to me earlier. Lovers? Me and Bella?

She _was _attractive. At the moment she was wearing shorts which showed off her toned legs and a blouse that was semi-low cut. If I shifted just a bit I could see the swell of her breasts. I found my gaze lingering there a bit longer than it should have. I started thinking about she had nice breasts and I would like to see them and -

Oh for heaven's sake! This was Bella! My next door neighbor and one of my best friends! I resisted the impulse to shake my head to clear it.

While she talked about her business trip to a trade fair in San Francisco, I only listened with half an ear. I was busy studying her, noticing things I hadn't noticed before.

For one, she had an incredible mouth. Her lips were probably the most perfectly shaped I had ever seen. I watched them as she talked, noticing how she wet the top lip with the tip of her tongue every so often. It was purely innocent, not meant to be seductive, and I'd seen her do it tons of times before. Yet it had never affected me like it did now.

"Tanya's getting married this weekend," I blurt out suddenly, unsure why.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, resting her hand on my wrist, which almost sent my pulse skyrocketing.

I shrugged, as a response to her and a way to clear my nerves. "I've got no choice but to accept it."

"And the kids?"

"They're not happy but they're young and they'll adjust. I told them to give Lard Butt a chance."

"Edward!"

I grinned at her. "What?" I asked innocently.

"I hope you didn't say those exact words to them."

I chuckled. "Not out loud."

"I should hope not," she stated, throwing me a disapproving glare.

I sighed. "So Tanya's getting married. Can you imagine her and Lard Butt in the sack together?"

"Edward!!"

"I hate to tell you how long I've been without sex," I muttered, downing the rest of my wine in one gulp.

She gave me a quick glance before avoiding my gaze. "I hate to tell you how long it's been for me."

"Really?" I was surprised. Since I met her there had been a long line of guys she'd dated.

"Don't act so shocked," she drawled.

"What about Jacob and Mike and the others?"

She pressed her lips together in annoyance. I decided Bella should have been a teacher; she had some looks teachers couldn't dream of imitating. "I don't sleep with every man I date," she said coldly.

"Don't get all bent out of shape. I didn't know, lots of women do."

"That is one of the stupidest things you've ever said to me Edward."

"Sorry," I said sincerely and refilled our wine glasses. "I certainly didn't want to offend you."

"You didn't offend me, just," she sighed. "Sometimes you say ridiculous things."

I noticed the wine was getting to her. Her cheeks were flushed and her brow was moistened by a sheen of perspiration. I could see the outline of her breasts and her nipples, pearl hard, through the thin cotton of her blouse. She probably wasn't wearing a bra which was a thought I'd rather not entertain in my current depraved state of mind.

Without thinking I grinned and asked, "Well, are you interested?" I figured it didn't hurt to throw it out there.

"Interested in what?'

"Sex. The two of us," I said nonchalantly. I decided maybe it was time to test Emmett's theory of 'friends make the best lovers.'

"You're joking!"

"Am I?" Hell, at this point, even I wasn't sure. I had started it as a joke, but I don't know. It didn't seem like a bad idea.

Her face was flushed scarlet now. "Hey, I didn't think it'd do any harm to ask," I told her.

"That's not exactly a turn-on you know," she said giving me a goofy look. "'Duh, come on, let's go have sex baby?' Geez, no wonder you haven't had sex since who knows when."

Since I was joking (I'm pretty sure) I didn't take offense. "How else does a guy ask a woman to bed?"

"Not like that!"

"If I got down on one knee and asked again, would you reconsider?"

"Not after that I wouldn't!"

I laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry for the extra wait! I ended up having wayy less time than I thought to write! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Everything is slowly, finally starting to fall into place for Bella and Edward! Next chapter...Rosalie and Emmett finally meet!!!! I'm so excited for that one =D For now though, leave a review!! I'll try to have the next chapter up on Easter or right around then.


	20. Chapter 20

****DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!****

**________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

**Edward Cullen had no idea how to seduce a woman, none at all. The **_**nerve**_** of him. "Hey why don't we do it?" Really, really? That is not how you do it...even if I was interested. Which I'm not, not even a little bit. He wasn't even serious anyway, he was just upset over Tanya finally, officially moving on. That's it.**

**I sighed as I finished getting ready for work. It was the morning after and I was still stuck on his stupid comment. Grrr...stupid Edward Cullen and stupid things that come out of his perfect mouth.**

**Unfortunately, my day at work didn't go much better and by time I got home I was tired and irritable and ready to snap. My mood lifted however when I looked over and saw Edward and the kids outside in the yard. Joel was wearing a chef's hat and apron as he and Edward stood looking over the grill. Chloe was just lounging on the deck reading a book.**

**"Wanna join us?" Edward called over to me. "Joel's cooking."**

**"Joel?" I smiled, but I was a little less than convinced I wanted to eat something a nine-year-old was grilling.**

**"I would be careful if I were you," Chloe warned, not looking up from her book. "Joel doesn't know how to cook anything except well done - **_**really well done."**_

**"Chloe made the salad," Edward boasted. I looked over as Chloe shrugged, but I could tell she enjoyed her father's praise.**

**"I'll go change and be right over," I told them. I was glad they had invited me over. I enjoyed spending time with them and I wasn't looking forward to a night alone. As I was about to turn around, I noticed Chloe get up to follow me. **

**"Mom's married to Kip now," she announced as I opened my door to let us in to head to my bedroom. **

**"So I understand," I told her as I looked through my closet for something to wear. I finally settled on a pair of jean cut-offs with a red beaded tank top. I knew it was something I looked good in and of course it was name-brand, Alice picked it out.**

**"The wedding was really nice, lots of people came," she told me laying on my bed as I changed in my closet. "Mom and Kip are in Hawaii. She hasn't phoned, not even once," Chloe continued and I could hear the hurt in her voice. I walked out of my closet and gave her a hug.**

**"Oh sweetie, just because she hasn't called doesn't mean she isn't thinking of you. I'm sure she misses you and thinks about you still all the time. You're with your dad so there really isn't much for her to worry about is there?"**

**"I guess not," Chloe agreed, returning my hug. **

**With one arm still slung around her shoulder, we walked back to her house. We made perfect timing too. Joel had just dumped a burger directly into the fire and while trying to save it, managed to dump the rest of the burgers in as well. Edward, in his futile attempt to help, ended up burning two fingers. While Chloe went inside for ice for them, I rescued the burgers. We then proceeded to laugh about it as we finished getting the rest of the food ready. In fact the entire meal was spent laughing and teasing with each other. Everything was so relaxed, and I felt so...I couldn't even describe how I felt being with them. **

**"Will you come to my baseball game tonight?" Joel asked me, putting on a puppy dog face. **

**"Sure," I said, smiling. I couldn't resist a puppy dog face from anyone, and in this case I found myself not wanting to anyways. Looking at the time, we realized we had little under an hour until we had to leave. We cleaned dinner up in a snap and Joel went to change into his uniform. We still had about fifteen minutes left till we had to leave, so Edward spent the time practicing with Joel while Chloe and I watched.**

**"I'm really glad you're coming with us Bella," she told me.**

**"I am too," I grinned. "And now, I think it's time for us to go."**

**The little league field wasn't far, right across from the community center, and before I knew it I was seated on the bleachers next to Chloe waiting for the game to start. Edward was assistant coaching, at least that's what I assumed as he promptly took position next to the coach when we got there, so it was just us girls. **

**"Your dad's a coach?" I asked.**

**"Not officially," Chloe replied. "He just always came to the games and helped out and now the coach relies on him."**

**I was about to say something back when I started hearing whispers around me. I looked around and sure enough, I was getting plenty of curious stares.**

**"That's Mrs. Carson," Chloe whispered, pointing one out to me. "She has the hots for Dad."**

**"The one in the short skirt and high boots?" I asked, to make sure we were looking at the same woman.**

**"Yep," Chloe said, popping the 'p.' I shook my head in disgust. The woman was at a kid's baseball game for pete's sake! Why would you dress like a slut going off to the bar? Seriously.**

**Pretty soon, the bleacher's were filling up and I somehow managed to find myself surrounded by mom's, including Mrs. Carson. They kindly asked Chloe about her mom's wedding...all while's studying me.**

**"I'm Bella, Edward's next-door neighbor," I told them. "The kid's asked me to come."**

**"Oh, how sweet," one of the moms cooed. What was I, five?**

**"How nice to meet you," Mrs. Carson said in one of those fake-polite voices. When I met her eyes, they were shooting daggers at me. I didn't really care though. Honestly, was she that pathetic trying to stake a claim on someone who didn't want her. Even though she had all the traits Edward had described for an "edge," I still couldn't picture him with someone so...obvious.**

**Finally, the game started and Edward came up to join us. As the game went on, my cheering got louder and more enthusiastic. I was really enjoying myself, and Joel was doing so good! At one point, I got so involved cheering I almost fell down the bleachers. I would have too if Edward hadn't caught me. His laughing eyes met mine and he snaked his arm around my waste. **_**It's for protection**_** I told myself firmly, though I was trying really hard not to hyperventilate. I couldn't understand why this was affecting me so much. **

**By time the game was over, my voice was hoarse from cheering. **

**"We won! We won!" Joel ran off the field shouting, a huge, beaming smile on his face. "We're in first place now!"**

**"Congrats slugger," Edward told him, knocking his cap down as he walked off to help clean up the equipment. Just then, one of Joel's teammates walked up.**

**"Are you Mr. Cullen's **_**girlfriend**_**?" he sneered, as if I had cooties. **

**I laughed lightly, though it felt kind of forced. "No, we're just friends." I looked over and noticed Mrs. Carson's eyes light up at this statement.**

**"Alright, Ronnie, enough questions. Good game though," Edward said as he came up to join us again.**

**"Thanks Mr. Cullen. I'll see you later!" he said as he walked away.**

**"I take it he belongs to short skirt, high boots?" I asked Edward, when the boy was out of earshot.**

**"Yep," he confirmed. "That woman has had it out for me for a while now. And of course, since Tanya's gotten remarried she considers me fair game even more. Quite frankly though, I'm not interested."**

**Just then, it clicked with me. Tanya **_**was **_**remarried! That meant Edward would **_**have**_** to move on and date and stuff! And I knew the most perfect woman for him!**

**"We need to talk," I stated suddenly, not wanting to wait any longer. "Only...not here. Damn, we'll have to talk later."**

**"You can't say what you need to say in front of the kids?"**

**I shook my head no and Edward sighed.**

**"Alright, we'll get going then. I can tell by the look on your face you're about to burst," he grudgingly stated, looking none to happy worrying about what I was going to say. **

**By time we got home it was dark since we had stopped for pizza and ice cream on the way home to celebrate. If Edward had thought I was going to burst earlier, I was ten times past that right now with excitement.**

**"You and Rosalie," I told him as soon as he walked in my front door from getting the kids settled at his house.**

**"You and Rosalie," I repeated before explaining further. "Rosalie is my best friend and you two would be perfect together. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. It's so obvious. It's time for you to start dating again and you and Rose would be so great together."**

**Edward just gave me a blank stare for a moment, then I could slowly start to see the wheels turning in his head. **

**"Since when did you become director of my dating life?"**

**"Since now," I said breezily. "You obviously aren't doing any good being in charge of it, so I'm going to be. And I'm going to set you up with my best friend."**

**"Alright then. I'm setting you up with Emmett."**

**Wait a second. What was he thinking?**

**"Who's Emmett?"**

**"Emmett is my best friend and **_**I'm**_** setting **_**you**_** up with him. 'You obviously aren't doing any good being in charge of your dating life so I am.'" he twisted my words around to throw them back in my face, expecting me to back out. Instead, I did the opposite.**

**I stuck my chin out and said, "Alright."**

**"Good, then it's settled," Edward agreed, though I could tell he was mad that I didn't rise to the bait. "Friday night for the four of us."**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Friday night came around a lot quicker than I planned and before I knew it I was sitting in my bedroom with a frustrated Rosalie sitting on the bed and a laughing Alice doing my hair.**

"**Bella, WHY are you making me do this thing?!" Rosalie moaned, for the fiftieth time that hour. **

"**Because it is for your own good," I stated. "And his." **

"**I'm not going," she announced. Alice giggled behind me.**

"**Oh come on Rosie! Just one date! It won't be that bad," Alice soothed. **

"**Easy for you to say! You're already married and you've never had to deal with a blind date!"**

"**Not true! I had that one in eleventh grade!"**

"**Yeah Alice and it was great. You ended up dating for three years after…breaking up only because you met Jasper," I told her, grinning at the look of defeat on Rosalie's face.**

"**Fine, I'll go. But I'm not going to like it."**

"**Aw thanks Rose," I told her. "I promise, you two are perfect for each other."**

"**Bella, I just have one question," Alice said, pausing from putting the finishing touches on my hair. "If this guy is so great, why aren't **_**you**_** dating him? I'm sure you two would be great together if he's as great as you say."**

"**Because, I- uh-," I faltered for a second, while trying to figure out what to say. **

"**It's a fair question," Rose pressed on, trying to hurry my answer.**

"**Well, because we're friends. Neighbors. There's nothing between us. I'm not romantic or mysterious. I'm just plain old Bella Swan from next door who comes along to do stuff with his kids."**

**I saw Alice give Rosalie a knowing look in the mirror so I quickly spoke up again before they could get any ideas.**

"**And besides, Edward is setting me up with his best friend Emmett who he says in perfect for me."**

**In truth though, I had my doubts about this whole blind date for me thing.**

"**Hmmm…I knew an Emmett once," Rosalie mused softly, almost to herself. **

"**Yeah, so? I've known a couple too."**

"**Oh, nothing. Just thinking. What time are the guys picking us up again?"**

"**In twenty minutes," Alice stated before I could even open my mouth. "Hey Bella, I thought Edward had the kids this weekend?"**

"**He does but his parents are taking them for the night."**

"**Oh bummer! I would have loved to meet them," Alice pouted before quickly switching to a squeal. "Oooh! You guys are going to have so much fun! I almost miss dating, but I wouldn't be able to give up my Jazzy."**

**Rose and I laughed. "You two are like attached at the hip!" Rosalie said.**

**Ten minutes later Alice was finally satisfied with my look and not a moment too soon. As soon as I slipped on my heels (which the crazy pixie was forcing me to wear) the doorbell rang. I opened it to reveal Edward and a very handsome guy behind him. **

**RPOV**

**Well, I'll say one thing for Edward, he sure was prompt. Cute too, in a guy-next-door way. But it was the man standing behind him that caught my attention.**

**It was Emmett. Emmett McCarty. Emmett McCarty from my old high school. I swear my heart stopped in my chest and I could barely breathe. We locked eyes for a moment but I don't think he recognized me. Just then Edward started with the introductions. **

**"Hi, I'm Edward and this is my friend Emmett McCarty. Emmett this is Bella and-"**

**"Rosalie Hale?" Emmett interrupted.**

**I nodded my head slowly and had to keep myself from frowning as he turned his gaze to Bella and shook her hand.**

**"Do you guys know each other?" Bella asked.**

**"Yeah, we went to high school together," Emmett replied. **

**Bella gave me a look as if to say "was this the Emmett you were talking about?" and I subtly nodded my head. As we walked over to Edward's car I couldn't keep myself from observing Emmett. The years had been good to him. He still had the same dark hair and brown eyes, but he was bigger now and it was obvious he worked out. When he moved he still seemed to have the same playfulness that attracted me to him way back when, but now it was more refined. As if he chose to be playful rather than it was an automatic reaction. **

**But of course, just like all those years ago, he was with someone else. Instead of with the biggest bitch in school though, he was now with my best friend. So the only thing I could do was smile and pretend it didn't matter. **

**With effort, I tried making conversation with Edward as we drove to the restaurant. However, as much as I tried to fight it my thoughts kept drifting back to Emmett sitting in the back seat. He was telling jokes to Bella and I found myself almost hyperaware of him. Without even looking, I could hear the expressions on his face and I could tell when he was using his hands...putting them dangerously close to my head behind the seat. **

**I sighed inwardly, thinking back to high school. It was our senior year and I had yet to even talk to Emmett, I had always been too shy. I was in the cafeteria line, standing right behind him in the lunch line, so close to just opening my mouth and saying hi. But I couldn't do it. And I hated myself for it. He was a nice guy so it's not like I expected him to completely reject a simple hello.**

**After school, while walking to my car, I noticed his was still there, two spaces down. I looked around, and not seeing anyone, I quickly scribbled a note on a scratch piece of paper. The note read: I think you're wonderful. Hurrying, before anyone else had time to walk out, I tucked it under his windshield. I hadn't even signed my name, I had been too chicken for that as well. **

**I was pulled out of my memories with a jolt as Edward put the car in park. We were already at the restaurant and my nerves were a mess...and not because of my date. Bella was going to kill me for this. Although by the looks of it, her bonding time isn't going much better than mine and Edward's. **

**We were seated at a table near the back, sitting across from our dates - which put me directly next to Emmett. As I reached for my menu, my arm brushed his and I felt an electric shock go through my arm. **

**"Okay, I don't care what the hell any of you guys get...but we're getting the chips and salsa," Emmett boomed...before proceeding to look over the rest of the menu. I laughed at his enthusiasm over a simple appetizer. He smiled at me in response and I think I felt my heart stop once again. Just then Bella coughed, trying to bring the attention back to her and Edward...our actual dates. We started chatting while waiting for our waitress but in actuality it was mostly Edward and Bella doing the talking. **

**When it came time to order Emmett and I had ended up choosing the same thing - earning me another one of those heart-stopping smiles. **

**"Did you two plan this?" Bella joked and all I could do was shake my head no. I tried to tell myself it wasn't a big deal but I couldn't help thinking that something special between Emmett and I could happen. Just then, Edward asked Bella a question and a few seconds later he and Bella were deep in conversation. This made the already minimal space between Emmett and I get even smaller as the silence dragged on. I was busy trying to think of something clever to say when Emmett made the first move. **

**"So you'll never guess who I ran into the other day," he stated and before I could respond he kept going. "Mrs. Donahue, from Pre-Calc. Did you ever have her?"**

**I smiled and nodded my head. This was a safe topic. "How is she? I haven't thought about her class in ages!"**

**"She's the same. A little grayer of course, but with that same spunk and liveliness. I don't think that will ever change, even when she's 100. I always wanted her to know she was my favorite teacher."**

**"Me too. She was just so passionate about her job. Whether she was talking about math, life, or the latest movie she watched she put her whole self into getting a lesson across to us and making sure we had fun at the same time."**

**"Yeah, her class was definitely the greatest." **

**By this time we were both relaxed and laughing. However, also by this time, Bella and Edward had stopped talking and were watching us - Bella looking none too happy. I inwardly cringed as Bella pulled her seat in closer to Emmett and Edward did the same towards me. I got the hint - paws off her date. I couldn't blame her though, I wouldn't be too happy in the same situation. Edward had the same feelings as Bella I gathered as he glared at Emmett.**

**Somehow I made it through dinner, despite the awkward turn of events. After paying the bill, Edward suggested a walk on the beach. First though, he pulled Emmett aside to talk to him and it wasn't hard to guess what they were discussing - it definitely wasn't the weather. I was grateful though for my own chance to talk with Bella.**

**"Please, please don't hate me," I whispered, not able to remember when I had felt like such an awful friend.**

**Bella took one look at me, sighed deeply, before saying, "I'm not mad. I saw how things were going to turn out the moment you two laid eyes on each other."**

**"I was crazy about him Bella," I told her softly. "Really, truly crazy," I repeated, more to myself this time. Being with Emmett again reminded me of those crazy high school feelings and now that I was actually talking to him, it scared me to realize how easily I could see myself falling in love with him. Real love, not high school infatuation. My thoughts were broken by Emmett and Edward walking back toward us - Emmett with a huge grin on his face.**

**"Alrighty Rosie! I talked to Edward and I am going to steal you away to do our own little thing. If that's okay with you," he tacked on at the end. **

**I glanced at Bella for approval and at the slight nod of her head I turned grinning back to Emmett. "That's definitely alright with me," I told him.**

**Emmett quickly grabbed my hand and started walking me along the beach, away from Bella and Edward, and I once again felt that jolt of electricity.**

**"This is how it should have been from the start," Emmett stated. "Not you and Edward or me and Bella. Us two and those two."**

**"I agree. They're just too blind to see **_**they're**_** the ones perfect for each other. Even though Bella's already halfway in love with him."**

**"Yeah, Edward's already totally in love with her. Now if only he could realize it and finally let go of Tanya for real. I've never understood his fixation with her. Since I've known her she's been selfish and self-centered. I don't want to say more, because I don't reserve the right to judge others, but I've just always felt that's how she comes across."**

**"I always liked that about you," I told him and at his questioning look explained further. "Your unwillingness to judge; how fair you are, as well as generous."**

**"I saw you put that note on my car," he blurted out suddenly and I froze, afraid of the laughter despite the fact the rational side of my brain knew it wouldn't come. The vulnerable side of me wanted to hide under a rock, but I knew I couldn't. I wasn't scared of the truth any more.**

**"I meant what I said then, and I still mean it now."**

**"I always regretted not talking to you after that day. Despite my carefree, childish attitude, I had a difficult time talking to girls in terms of real relationships. I was afraid that I would mess it up, so instead of trying I just never said anything."**

**I nodded in understanding, my feelings had been much of the same. **

**"You were my first real crush," I told him honestly. "I dreamt about you almost every night that year."**

**He looked me straight in the eye before replying, "I dreamt of you too. Even before you left that note."**

**I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Despite the fact that we had only been talking for less that four hours, I felt the need to tell him.**

**"I was married, and the divorce I went through nearly killed me." **

**Emmett nodded. "I was married too. It lasted less than a year and after the divorce I swore never to get involved again."**

**"And now?" I had to ask, knowing if he said his feelings hadn't changed I had to get out now while my heart was still intact.**

**"And now..." he sighed. "And now something strange is happening between us. I don't know what it is and damn it, it almost frightens me. But I'd like to see where it goes, see what happens." He paused and I could see that he was thinking quickly. "I have a cabin. We could leave tomorrow and stay the weekend."**

**I didn't even have to think of my answer. "Yes." **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: OMGGGGGGGGG!! I'M SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY! Some easter update huh? That was my original plan...and it would've worked if I hadn't gotten grounded. My mom checked my grades online and they unfortunately weren't up to her standards so I got grounded from both laptop and cell for two weeks - not fun. Then by time I got the laptop back, teachers were (and have been) in full swing in terms of homework and tests so writing this chapter has been a sloooow process. Good news though, next week is my last week of school so after that I will have tons of time to write!! I'm thinking there's about 5, maybe 6, chapters plus an epliogue left. Next chapter will be Emmett/Rosalie (yay! I love those two!) and then we'll (FINALLY) get down to Bella and Edward. =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

RPOV

I woke up to the smell of burning pancakes and a muttered "Oh shit" from Emmett. Smiling to myself, I walked towards the kitchen, keeping myself wrapped in the blanket for warmth.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Maybe a bit," Emmett replied sheepishly, blushing a bit and making me chuckle.

"Give me a minute and I'll be back out," I said, turning to head back to the bedroom to get dressed. I sighed wistfully to myself thinking of the night before as I picked out my clothes. Emmett had been so amazing and gentle, it was strange to know we had only been together a short while. It felt as though we'd been lovers for years.

I walked quietly back to the kitchen and watched him for a moment. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. I loved how endearing he looked trying so hard to make us pancakes and bacon that wouldn't stick to the pan. That's when it hit me – I was falling in love with him.

Emmett chose that moment to turn around and flash me his smile, which I readily returned. I knew at that moment I wasn't falling in love with him, I was already in love with him.

"Ready for that help now?" I asked and he nodded. Between the two of us we got breakfast done relatively quickly and we ate in comfortable silence. Afterward we went outside on the deck; me laying back against his chest while we looked out over the water.

"You know," Emmett started after a few minutes of silence, "after my divorce I promised myself I would never fall in love again."

"Oh," I said, trying to sound nonchalant but unable to help feeling a bit worried and thinking "not again."

"Yeah, and I know it sounds melodramatic, but at the time I really did mean it. And for the past two years it seemed like a good idea…until now."

I felt my entire body go still in his arms and I couldn't breathe. All I could feel was emotion bubbling in my throat and a small veil of tears covering my eyes.

"Oh shit, Rosalie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

I shook my head and took a deep breath before turning to look him in the eyes.

"Did you mean it?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, nodding his head. "Is that okay? Or does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me. It makes me so, so happy."

With that, Emmett leaned down and gently kissed my lips. What followed was lovemaking that far surpassed our first session. While last night had been full of raw passion and need, this one had that but also was full of emotion. It was as if a connection between us had been fully brought to life and multiplied. We spent the rest of the day lying in bed alternating between talking about our past and making love.

The next morning I woke up in his arms, thinking to myself there was no place I'd rather be.

"I don't want to leave," I whispered.

"I know," Emmett agreed, leaning over to kiss me on the lips. We spent the rest of the morning and the whole car ride home in relative silence, which for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. By time we pulled up in front of my house I was nearly emotionally exhausted and after watching him drive away I collapsed on my sofa in tears.

When the tears had finally subsided, I picked up the phone and called Bella.

"Hello!" Bella answered cheerfully.

"I did something so stupid!" I wailed into the phone, sobs coming back full force.

"Rose, is that you? Are you alright? Do you need me to come over?"

"No, I'll be fine in a bit," I got out between sobs, all the while thinking a decade was more like it, before I'd be okay.

"What happened?" Bella demanded.

"Nothing…everything."

"You slept with him?!"

"Well…we shared the bed for the weekend, but I can promise you there was not much sleeping."

I heard Bella snort in disgust. "If you're seriously calling me for sympathy, let me tell you…you are SOL. I'm so mad I could scream at you. Seriously! WHY IS EVERYONE HAVING SEX BUT ME?!?!"

If I wasn't crying so hard I would have laughed at her, poor Bella.

"It was so beautiful," I whispered.

"Then why in the world are you crying?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed again. "I'm just so afraid."

"Of what?"

"I think I lost him. He barely spoke two words to me the whole way home, much less this morning. And please, PLEASE, don't laugh Bells, but I love him. I really do, even after so short a time."

"I wouldn't laugh. And I know you have nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so sure?" I hiccoughed, my sobs subsiding once again.

"Because I saw the way he looked at you at dinner, he was awestruck. So calm down and stop worrying. These things have a way of working themselves out for the best."

"You sound so sure."

"It's because I am. Looks to me, my best friend, that marriage and a family are about to be yours. One look at Emmett and you KNOW he has a high sperm count!" Bella said, sounding gleeful. And for the first time that day I truly felt like smiling. We chatted for a few more minutes then I hung up, feeling much better.

I spent the rest of my afternoon doing random stuff around the house; doing anything and everything to keep myself busy and in my current semi-good mood. I was just beginning to wash my kitchen window when I noticed Emmett's car in the driveway. I froze for a split-second, unsure what to do, before gathering my wits and heading to the front door. I opened it to see Emmett standing there, his hand raised and ready to knock.

For a moment we just stared at each other. Then Emmett looked down and put his hands in his pockets, refusing to look at me.

Oh great, I thought. Another heartbreak. I couldn't bear it if he walked away from me now.

"Walk away from you?" Emmett said, looking up at me sharply.

_Oh crap, I said that out loud!!_

"I didn't come here to break up with you Rosie, I came up here to see if there was any chance at all you'd be willing to see me again. I thought for sure I had ruined any chance for us this weekend. I swear I didn't mean to rush you and let things get out of hand so fast. I just –"

"Oh Emmett, I'm so glad you're here!" I interrupted him, leaping into his embrace. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and I knew that this was where I wanted to be forever.

"Of course I want to see you Emmett! Again and again and again and again," I told him while showering kisses all over his face.

"I'm not sure I'm any real bargain," Emmett replied in between kisses of his own.

"That's for me to decide and I am positive you are. And the first thing you need to know, is that it is absolutely pointless to argue with me."

"But maybe it's too soon to tell…"

"As far as I'm concerned, it's fourteen years too late," I stated firmly.

"Oh Rosie, this is all so crazy!" Emmett laughed.

"But it's a wonderful kind of crazy," I laughed along with him. "I finally found you and there is no way I am letting you go. So just accept we're meant to be and leave it at that," I told him, grabbing his hand and leading him into the house where we sat down on the sofa. I looked over at him, "Looks like you need to be convinced...how long do you think that'll take?"

"Oh…I don't know. How about forty or fifty years?" he grinned and I couldn't help but grin back as we laid down on the couch…

EPOV

It was Monday afternoon and I was lying on my couch, grateful that I was able to leave work early. Yesterday I had moped around over the kids leaving, but I got over that pretty quickly. I love my kids to pieces but after the past year of living pretty much on my own, I've learned to enjoy my solitude as well. And I was grateful too that the kids were taking Tanya's remarriage so well and the fact that Tanya herself was being pretty civil through the whole thing between the two of us.

Since I was counting my blessings it seemed, I should probably mention that I'm grateful for Bella too. Over the last two weeks, the kids had spent just as much time with her as me. Just then my phone ring, and speak-of-the-devil, it was Bella.

"Hello Bella," I smiled into the phone.

"Guess what?" she said furiously. "My date just called to cancel on me…for the third time this week!"

_Then why do you insist on still taking his calls? You should have told him to shove it after the second time when he offered no time he was free, _I thought to myself but didn't say out loud.

"And I have tickets tonight for the new play at the theatre and I refuse to waste them," Bella continued ranting.

"Can't you just exchange them for another night?"

"Then I STILL wouldn't have anyone to go with! No way am I ever seeing, let alone speaking, to that rat ever again. And besides, even if I would the tickets are non-exchangeable."

"What about Emmett and Rosalie"

Bella snorted. "Yeah, right. Like they'd ever go see a theatre performance."

"What about your sister?"

"Her and Jasper are in Florida for the week."

"Oh, I see," I said, having a feeling of what was coming next…and dreading it.

"Will you come with me?"

Bingo! Knew she was gonna ask that.

"Please, please, PLEASE come with me?" Bella pleaded at my hesitation. I sighed.

"How formal is it?"

"You'll have to wear a suit if you have one, preferably dark."

"Shit," I cursed under my breath before saying into the phone, "I do."

"Does that mean you'll go?" Bella said, and I could hear the smile in her voice which made me feel a little better about agreeing to go, I liked cheering her up.

"What time do you need me ready?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Ok, do I get dinner through this too?" If I was gonna be wearing a suit and tie I was for sure getting something good out of it.

"You expect me to buy you dinner too?! These tickets cost $50 each already!"

"I could help you out and bring a can of chili over."

"Let's see…I've got," there was a pause and looking through the window I could see her in the kitchen stretching up to look in cupboards and I admired the way her shirt rode up to show the slimness of her torso. _Whoa…where did that thought come from? Shake it off Cullen._

"I've got a head of lettuce and some cheddar cheese. Do you have chips? We could make taco salad."

"Yeah, I can bring some chips too."

"Ok, hurry up and head on over. I'll make us dinner before we have to go and get ready. My dress cost me $125 and there is no way I'm spilling anything on it."

"Alice put you up to it?"

"Of course. When else would I EVER spend that much on a piece of clothing?"

I laughed and hung up with the promise of being over in a few minutes. Dinner was excellent, as always, and it amazed me what she could do in the kitchen with just a few ingredients. After dinner I headed back home and got ready. As I was slipping my tie around my neck, I couldn't help but wonder how Bella was going to look tonight in the dress. Knowing Alice the dress would look more than amazing on her and I found myself getting really excited. _What the hell Cullen? This is Bella we're talking about._

When I went to meet her outside, I had to do a double take. THIS was Bella Swan? No way, no how. The dress was a deep midnight blue that accentuated the swell of her breast and subtle curves like no other. As my eyes trailed down her body, I couldn't help but wonder if this was a dress that required a bra. Without realizing I had held it, I let out a breath and Bella turned around to face me.

"Does this look okay?" she asked, blushing slightly. I couldn't help but smile back at her, finding her honest self-consciousness endearing when she looked absolutely stunning.

"You look positively gorgeous," I told her honestly, earning myself a huge grin from her face.

"Thanks. Should we go?" she asked. I nodded and led her to my car; thankful I had that tonight and not the truck.

The play, I quickly found out, wasn't a play at all, but an opera. And one that was losing my attention fast. It was obviously a tragedy, with quite a few deaths, but to me that still wasn't enough deaths to keep me interested and I felt my attention wandering around the newly renovated theatre. By the end of the first scene I was two seconds from falling asleep in my chair. As quietly as I could, I asked Bella for a pen.

"Sure," she whispered back and as she reached down to her hand bag I couldn't help but glance at her front. Yep, I was right – no bra.

When she sat back up, I made sure my attention was towards the stage, though on the inside I was reeling on my newfound information. This information led to my doodling not being quite…appropriate. And Bella quickly realized this and crumpled it into a ball and stuffed in her purse.

With the loss of the program, I tried to pay attention to the actors, I really did but it was just so boring! So…seeing as Bella was absorbed in it, I stole her program. Only this time, instead of doodling, I made it into a paper airplane. It was a pretty fancy one too, not like the ones we used to make in grade school. I wasn't going to fly it, but apparently Bella thought otherwise and ripped that away too.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You have to ask?" she hissed back between clenched teeth.

So, with all my amusement gone, I settled back to watch the "play." Only now, it was even more boring than I had first though. After a few moments, I couldn't help but let one yawn escape. Then two. Then three. I then found myself falling asleep, only to jerk myself awake moments later. I looked over to see Bella glaring at me with a look that could kill. I was about to say something when the lights came up for intermission.

Finally, I thought. Leaping up with a "I'll go get us something to drink." I was halfway towards the aisle when Bella's hand on my arm stopped me.

"What is your problem?" she demanded as she led us both out to the lobby.

"Nothing," I tried, unsuccessfully.

"That play in there is masterful, brilliant –"

"Boring," I interjected.

"Maybe to you but not to everyone else. For Pete's sake, you're acting like you're five years old! And what were thinking drawing all those?"

"I don't know. I was just doodling, I do that sometimes."

"Have you ever shown your 'doodles' to a psychiatrist?"

"Ha ha ha," I laughed sarcastically. "I promise I'll be better the second half."

"No," Bella sighed. "Let's go home."

"Seriously?" I was so grateful I could kiss her. However, once we stepped outside, I started wondering if this was going to come at the cold shoulder price.

"You're not angry are you?" I asked cautiously.

"No," she replied, in a way that wasn't angry, but wasn't pleased either.

"We can stay if you want, I promise I'll put up with it."

Bella didn't respond and it wasn't until we got to the parking lot that I realized the truth. She had been just as bored as me, only she was too polite to show it.

"You didn't like it either," I pointed out, unable to help the smug look on my face.

"Not true. The music was –"

"Don't let your nose grow Bella."

I watched as she struggled not to smile, but was unable to stop the twitching of the corners of her mouth.

"Be honest," I coaxed. She took one glance at me and burst out laughing, clutching her sides as she doubled over. Once she calmed down a bit she started walking backwards directly in front of me.

"I wish you could have seen your face," she spit out between bursts of laughter.

"Glad I'm such a source of amusement," I said sarcastically, but with a smile on my face. I grabbed her hand as we strolled down the street and I was surprised out how _right _it felt to be walking down the street with Bella, holding hands.

Neither of us were ready to go home yet so I suggested coffee. Despite our fancy clothes, we found ourselves at an all-night diner and ended up talking about Emmett and Rosalie.

"Despite how petty it sounds, I'm jealous; jealous that she managed to find this great guy and has had more sex in the past week than I've had in my whole life. She's like this whole new person, it's practically nauseating," Bella confided.

I nodded my head, agreeing. "Emmett is like a totally new person. I've never seen him this happy."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they end up married," Bella sighed. She reached for the cream and started pouring it in, a sure sign she was depressed.

I reached over and put my hand over hers. "There is someone for you Bella."

She met my eyes slowly. "Yeah, but when am I going to meet him?"

As much as I wanted to have the answer, I didn't. And neither did she. Only time would tell.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

BPOV

I had barely pulled into the driveway when Chloe and Joel were at my car door.

"Dad's taking us putt-putting!" Chloe informed me with a huge smile on her face.

"And then to the drive-in!" Joel shouted, jumping up and down.

"That's nice," I replied, unsure of why this should be such exciting news to me. I figured it out though when the both said at the same time,

"Will you come too?"

"Pleeeease, Bella? Dad's letting each of us bring a friend but then he'll be all alone with no one to talk to?" Chloe went on, giving me the puppy-dog eyes. I swear, if I didn't know better I'd say she's been taking notes from Alice.

"Fine," I sighed. "Just let me go in and get ready."

"Great!" Joel said, punching the air. "We're leaving in one hour."

So, an hour later had me following Edward in my car (we wouldn't all fit in his) to the putt-putt course. This was not going to go well. Anytime you get me near any type of sport, bad things happen.

This was proven as, at the first hole, I managed to hit my ball two holes over, getting in the way of someone else's ball at hole 3. My second attempt didn't go much better with the ball landing in the water.

"You know Dad, maybe you should try and help Bella," Chloe suggested, with what looked like a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, Dad. You can stand behind her and help her hit it right," Joel agreed before turning back to talk to his friend.

Edward shot me a grin, silently laughing at my horrible skills.

"I told you I was horrible at any type of sport!" I hissed at him as he walked up to me.

"This isn't a sport, it's putt-putting," he laughed back as he put his arms around me. "Now, you put this hand here, and this hand here," he instructed into my ear as he guided my hands where they needed to be. I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath and the chill that went down my spine as my body registered his closeness.

_Stop it! This is EDWARD! _I instructed myself, but it didn't help any; the tingly feeling would just not go away. I wasn't even listening to Edward's words anymore but I felt him swing my arms back to hit the ball…giving me a hole in one.

"See? It's that easy," he winked at me before going to grab his own putt for his turn.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, wondering if that had affected him anywhere near as it affected me. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what my deal was.

I spent the rest of the course trying to focus on what I could from what Edward had told me and I was doing a little better…no near accidents at least. Then it was finally my turn at the last hole.

I carefully lined my putt up with my ball and narrowed my eyes in concentration. Pretending Edward was behind me again, I pulled my arms back to swing forward and hit the ball…giving me my first ever hole-in-one.

"I did it!" I squealed, turning around and throwing my arms around Edward in gratitude. I didn't realize how close our faces were until he turned his head and our lips were almost touching. I blushed red and quickly released my arms. "Thanks for the help," I said before going to sit on the bench while he took his turn.

"You're welcome," he said with a weird look in his eyes. However, it quickly changed to his normal happy expression that I wondered if I had imagined the look. Edward sunk his ball on the first swing and quickly tallied up the score. Edward was the winner (no surprise there) followed by Chloe, Joel's friend, Chloe's friend, Joel, then me in last place. After returning the clubs we got back in our cars and I followed Edward to the drive-in.

After parking, Edward climbed into my car so that the kids could laugh and talk among themselves, leaving Edward and I to do the same. However, unlike other times when Edward and I had been alone to talk and the atmosphere had been comfortable, this time it was something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Sooo," I started, trying to break the silence. "Have you talked to Emmett lately?"

"Yeah, he told me he asked Rosalie to marry him. Based on the way he's been talking about her, it didn't come as a huge surprise."

"Mmhmm," I agreed. "Rosalie is head-over-heels for him. She wants to have kids right away."

"Emmett too. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she was already pregnant. Emmett has been so tired he can barely stand up. What? Does she keep him up all night?"

"I think they keep each other up," I laughed, though it was a bit forced. The tension was still there and this conversation was giving me thoughts about Edward that I'd never even thought of having before.

"Edward," I said, thinking desperately of a way to get out of this dangerous territory. "Thank you for being my friend."

He gave me that weird look again, the one that he'd given me at the putt-putt course.

"You too," he replied, before he leaned over and kissed me smack on the lips. Unlike our other kisses, the ones that were just nice and friendly, this one made me feel like all my nerve endings where on fire. It was full of passion and lust and all I could think about was that I never wanted it to end…and then it did.

"Bella," Edward said, panting. "What the hell just happened?"

"You're asking me?!" I asked, incredulous. "We just kissed and it was –"

"It was amazing," he said, staring me right in the eyes and for a moment I couldn't breathe. _How did I not realize this feeling was there before?_ Was my last thought before Edward leaned in and kissed me again.

This one was more gentle though, cautious. It was as if we were just testing the waters to see what was going on. As soon as his tongue touched my lips, asking for entrance, it all just exploded again and my hands were pawing his chest trying to get him closer as he was doing the same with his hands on my back, pushing me towards him.

After a few minutes, we pulled apart to breathe and Edward rested his forehead against mine.

"Tell me this isn't real," I breathed, still trying to catch my breath, unable to believe this was happening.

"Oh, it's real," he replied.

"Tell me we're all wrong for each other."

"You know better."

"Tell me this is just our reaction to Rosalie and Emmett," I tried again.

"No can do. This is as real as it's gonna get – you and me Bella."

"How could we have both been so blind?! All the time spent looking for Mr. Right, and it was you, Edward Cullen, the guy next door."

"I have no idea Bella. All the time I spent pining for what I lost with Tanya only to come to find out that there's something just as wonderful to move onto right next door."

"Well…" I started, only to be interrupted by Edward.

"Maybe we should start making up for lost time," Edward finished.

Our kisses were interrupted by shouts off "hooray!" and "about time!" from the car next door.

"Maybe…this isn't the best place to catch up," Edward said and I agreed.

"So, where do we go from here?" Edward asked, and it took me a minute to understand his meaning.

"Go? Are you asking me to go to bed with you?!"

"Yes," he said with a straight face.

I swallowed. "So, we need to experience a little of what Rosie and Emmett are experiencing?"

"What? No!" he yelled, and I was taken aback by his sharp protest. "Look Bella, this has absolutely nothing to do with Emmett and Rosalie. Nothing at all. I think I realized something was starting to happen between us a while ago, I was just too scared. Heck, I'm still a little scared. But Bella," he paused and took a deep breath, "I love you. I really do, it just took me a while to realize it."

"Oh Edward," I sighed. "I really love you too."

He smiled, and it nearly took my breath away. Gosh, I could stare at that smile forever. Without even realizing it, I noticed I was crying.

"Bella? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Edward asked, worried.

"Because I'm so happy. Because I finally found Mr. Right and it turned out to be you, someone I'm comfortable with who makes me smile and laugh and feel better and who has these wonderful kids that I love to be around."

"I know. I think it's pretty fantastic too," he agreed. "So, Bella, will you please, allow me to make love to you?"

I nodded my head, smiling through my tears.

"Ok then, tonight. Please. I don't want to wait any longer and I want you so bad Bella, so bad it hurts. As soon as the movie is over, we'll drive home, I'll put the kids to bed and then I'll be over as soon as they fall asleep. It shouldn't take too long, it looks like they're falling asleep already," he said, pointing to his car. And sure enough, it looked as though they were barely keeping their eyes open.

"Okay. You know," I said, dropping my voice to a whisper, "a while back I bought myself a pink negligee. I never dreamed I'd be wearing it for you."

Edward groaned. "Bella, love, you need to stop talking or I'm gonna end up taking you right here in this car…and that wouldn't be good for any of us."

"I don't think I can, I'm too excited," I told him honestly, grinning at him wickedly.

He leaned over to kiss me again and what seemed like moments later, but had to have been twenty minutes, the kids were pounding on the window saying the movie was over. Edward quickly hopped out of my car and into his own, ordering everyone into their seatbelts. We made it home in record time, both of us breaking every single speed limit posting.

"What's the rush Dad?" Joel complained, as Edward hustled them all out of the car and into the house for bed.

"I'm tired and it's time for bed," Edward told him, leaving no room for argument. He then leaned into me and whispered, "half hour tops," before following them inside.

Since I had so long to wait, I made sure I was going to make the most of it and filled myself a bath with some scented bubbles Rosalie had gotten me for Christmas.

Edward. Wow, I couldn't believe this was all actually happening. I loved him, I really did. He was smart and funny and kind, and a great dad. Not to mention positively gorgeous. He was the full package, and he loved me too.

After drying off, I put on my slinky new lingerie and looked in the mirror. For the first time in a long time I felt like a real woman; soft, alluring, and ready to give myself 100 percent to Edward - both body and heart.

Now I needed to set the mood. I remade the bed with fresh satin sheets and a new quilt. Next I sprayed my perfume all around the room and walked through the falling droplets with open arms. After that I lit a few candles and laid down on the bed to wait for Edward.

Looking at the clock on my nightstand I realized Edward would be showing up any minute. While I was waiting, I decided I would try to pose for Edward, like all those girls do in those calendars. But after I trying a couple, I found out they were extremely uncomfortable so instead I'd just meet Edward downstairs and let him carry me upstairs. That way, he could throw me down in a fit of passion.

By this time, it had been about thirty minutes and still no sign of Edward.

So I paced.

And I stewed.

And I paced and stewed some more.

Finally, after about another thirty minutes I peeked out my kitchen window into his house. The lights were still on and I saw Joel yell something and run and then Edward chase after him. Okay, so he was taking a few extra minutes, no big deal. I'd go and blow out the candles then I'd watch TV till I heard him coming and then run up and relight them.

I must have been waiting up a long time because the next thing I knew, I was waking up shivering with a decorator pillow under my head and the sun streaming through the window.

_Edward Cullen had just stood me up!_


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

EPOV

I lifted Joel's sleeping bag out of my trunk and walked toward the house to set it inside. My back hurt, I was tired, and all I really wanted to do was go home and see Bella. I really hoped she wasn't too mad. The kids had completely outlasted me – so much for going home and getting them to bed. I tried to make up for it by taping a note explaining what had happened the next morning, but I couldn't stick around to explain it myself because I had promised Joel I'd take him to his camp-out.

After making sure everything was loaded out of my truck I almost hopped back in it without saying goodbye to either of the kids, I was so excited to get back to Bella. Luckily though, I didn't have to wait long to say my goodbyes since both kids came bounding down the stairs, having heard the door close behind me.

"Bye Dad. Thanks so much for this weekend," Joel said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, bye Dad. Thanks for getting him out of my hair for the weekend," Chloe said grinning while she gave me a hug as well.

"Anytime you guys. Love you," I shouted at the end, as they both ran back upstairs. I was just about to walk (ok, more like bolt) out the door when I heard Tanya.

"Hello Edward," she said, her arms crossed and a "lost" look on her face. I knew that look though; it was the I'm-out-of-money-and-I-need-a-small-loan-to-get-me-to-the-end-of-the-month look. This time however, I wasn't falling for it. She had a new husband to get money from and I wasn't going to let her manipulate me.

"Tanya," I nodded in response. "I was just leaving, I'll see you guys Friday."

"Can't you come in for a minute? You look like you could use some coffee."

Okay, screw the not-being-manipulated part, I thought, reaching for my checkbook. I'll just pay her now rather than be held up listening to her sob story about how she needs the child-support money early. "How much?"

"I'm not asking for money," she stated, putting on a wounded face. I inwardly groaned, what else could she want. All I wanted right now was a shower, a shave, then Bella – exactly in that order.

_Growwwwl._

Okay, maybe a shower, a shave, _food,_ and then Bella.

"What do you want this time?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice, not that I cared too much.

"You always do this to me. I have something to talk about that I consider important and you just brush it off as no big deal – running to the next ball game or work thing, or anything else that will take you away from your family."

"Alright," I sighed.

"Don't take that tone with me," Tanya snapped.

I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to compose myself and not lose my temper. Man, I wanted to see Bella right now.

"Perhaps, Tanya, if there's a problem we could schedule another time to discuss it."

_In other words,_ I was silently saying, _not now._

"You're using that tone again," Tanya pointed out.

I groaned. "Look Tanya, is it important or isn't it?"

"I already said it was," she snapped again. "But you're obviously not willing to stick around and help either me or your children. I never thought I'd say this about _you_ Edward Cullen, but you have a cold and unfeeling heart." And with that she turned and walked away.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed out the door. She had a new husband now who could help her deal with her problems. My responsibility was to the kids alone, not her. And right now the kids were fine. It was summer, they were having fun, and they had nothing to worry about.

Right now though, all I was worried about, was Bella. I had never felt this alive in my life. I wasn't sure when I had first fallen in love with her, or if our love had just naturally progressed, but it didn't matter. I was head-over-heels crazy about her; as if I was 17 all over again.

When I finally pulled up to my house, I got out of my truck and made a bee-line for Bella's front door. I smelled like campfire, sweat, dirt, and one of the scout's pee, and who in the world knows what else, but at this moment, I didn't care one bit. All I cared about was Bella, and kissing her, and holding her, and telling her I loved her. And that all this was real and making sure she forgave me for standing her up the other night.

"Am I forgiven?" I blurted out, the second I saw the door opening.

"That depends," she said, giving me a cool glare through the screen door.

"On what?" I asked, a little nervous.

"On how long it takes you to kiss me," she grinned throwing open the screen door and launching herself at me.

I caught her easily and put my lips to hers in a searing kiss. God, this was even better than I remembered. After the first few desperate seconds, the kiss turned long and slow. I was savoring her taste, the feel of her lips on mine. This was heaven, or as close to it as I'd ever find.

"I made you dinner," Bella said after we finally pulled apart. "Roast chicken."

I grinned. "Sounds amazing. I'll be right back."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "That's what you said last time."

I laughed as I sped out of her house and over to mine. I quickly took the world's fastest shower and started shaving – careful not to cut myself.

She really was an amazing woman and her love was not a gift I was going to take lightly. With how long she'd taken to hand it out, I knew it was something extra special. I didn't want to do anything to screw that up or lose it.

After making sure I was completely ready, I headed back over to Bella's. I knocked on the side door and she quickly answered.

"Welcome back," she said, grinning almost shyly, a light blush on her cheeks.

I grabbed her hand to reassure her. "I promised you I would," I smiled.

She nodded and turned back to the kitchen to start setting the table. Looking around the dining room, I could tell she'd gone through a lot of trouble for tonight and the thought made my stomach go in knots. This thing with Bella really was serious – and the thought terrified me. I'd always known Bella was looking for a husband and I wasn't entirely sure I could go there again. My financial obligation to Joel and Chloe already was a big strain and I wasn't sure I could afford to add another wife and kids to that. I quickly shrugged away the thought, promising myself to take this relationship one step at a time.

I was walking towards the kitchen when I noticed a path down the hall covered in rose petals.

"What's this?" I called out.

"Dessert," she smiled coyly, leaning out the kitchen door.

My whole body immediately jumped to attention and unable to help myself I followed the rose petals…which led up to Bella's bedroom. The room was lit by a glow of candles all around the room with some romantic music playing and on the bed was one of the skimpiest cream-colored night gowns I'd ever seen. Just then I felt Bella walk up and wrap her arms around me.

"Do you really think you're going to have time to put that on?" I asked her in a low voice.

"No," she whispered back, her voice husky with desire, "but I wanted you to see it anyway."

I turned around to face her, seriously considering taking her right then and there.

"Bella," I said seriously, "you don't need that or anything else to make me want you. I want you so much right this second I'm about to bust out of my pants."

Bella looked down and giggled. "I can see that. Boy, you may not be the most romantic guy in the world but you sure know how to get a girl's heart pounding!"

I laughed and we reluctantly left the room to go eat dinner, my stomach's loud growling leaving us no other choice.

I poured both of us wine and we sat down to eat. The food was absolutely amazing, I had never tasted anything so good in my life – I ended up having two huge servings before finally finishing and helping her clear off the table.

I turned around to see her pouring two cups of coffee and for some reason the view seemed so erotic to me. I walked slowly over to her, wrapped my arms around her, and rubbed against her – leaving her in no doubt to my state of arousal.

"Edward!" she gasped, making me chuckle.

"Is it time for that dessert yet?" I asked nuzzling her neck.

"I guess," she answered, turning around to meet my kiss. Just then, however, her phone rang – making us both grown in frustration.

"Don't answer it," I whispered against her lips.

"I have to," she whispered back. "It's probably my mother, wanting to know how the chicken turned out since I called to ask her for help about the stuffing. If I don't answer it now, she'll just call back in ten minutes and interrupt us again."

I don't know how I knew it, but I knew that phone call meant trouble. I was just about to beg her to not answer it again when she picked it up and said hello. By the look on her face I could tell my instinct had been right.

"It's Chloe," Bella stated, handing me the phone. "She needs to talk to you right away."

"Chloe?" I asked; my tone worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry to bother you Dad, but there was no answer at your house and I figured Bella might know where you are."

"It's fine honey, just tell me what's wrong," I soothed, turning away from Bella, since looking at her flushed cheeks and dilated eyes was making me lose my concentration.

"It's Mom," Chloe said flatly, and I could her the worry in her voice.

"What's the matter with her?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me. But she won't stop crying and she locked herself in her room and the only person she said she'll talk to is you."

I swallowed a groan and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Dad, what should I do? Should I leave her be or should I try to go in there? Joel is staying the night at a friend's house so he's not here."

"Don't worry about it honey, I'll be right over," I said. And with that I put down the phone and turned to face Bella.

BPOV

"You're leaving?!" I shouted, incredulous. Edward Cullen was, for the second time in THREE DAYS, standing me up.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "it's not like I _want_ to go." I could hear the regret in his voice and it helped a bit. But not enough.

"Why? What is it this time?" Even though I had heard his half of the conversation, it hadn't told me much. But I could pretty much guarantee it had something to do with Tanya. I shouldn't be too surprised, Edward had made his feelings for her pretty damn clear and it's not like they could just disappear. It seemed like he was forever at that woman's beck and call.

"There's trouble at Tanya's," he said simply.

"With the kids?" I asked, wanting to make sure my anger was justified.

He hesitated for a second and I knew it was.

"It's Tanya isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, refusing to look me in the eye. Well hey, at least he's honest.

"I see," I said, though making it obvious I clearly didn't.

"Bella, I promise you, leaving right now is the last thing I want to do."

"Then don't go!" I practically screamed.

"I have to, Chloe sounded in a near panic. Tanya's locked herself in the bedroom, doing nothing but crying, and says the only person she'll talk to is me. And as much as I don't want to talk to her or get caught up in her games, I also don't want Chloe to have to deal with her like this."

He paused to kiss me hungrily and then grabbed my hands in his. "I love you and I promise, as soon as I can get her to calm down I'll come over here and we can finish this."

The way he phrased that made my blood freeze momentarily in my veins and I knew there was one question I needed an answer to first, before I let us get any farther.

"Edward, I don't want to argue about this and you're right, Chloe does not need to deal with this. But just answer me this first, are you ever going to ask me to marry you?"

I knew it was wrong to ask him now, wasn't fair, but I couldn't help it. "Finish this." Did he mean tonight or what did he mean? And even though I desperately wanted to believe him every time he said he loved me, and I did understand needing to help Chloe, I couldn't shake the feeling that he still wasn't completely over Tanya and ready for a new commitment. And that's what I wanted, what I needed. I wanted marriage, a family, everything – and I wanted it with someone who wasn't at his ex-wife's beck-and-call.

When he said he was going over there, I would rather have him say "I'm going to get Chloe to bring her to my house" than say "I'm going to go make Tanya feel better." Tanya has a husband for that now, and if it was a fight with her husband that got her started, well, that happens all the time and she needs to deal – not call Edward to fix everything.

"Do we have to discuss this now?" he asked. But the look in his eyes was all the answer I needed because the only look I saw there was dread.

"No," I said softly. "Go help Tanya."

He smiled at me, promised to be back soon, and left.

And I leaned back against my closed door, shut my eyes, and was helpless to stop the tears from falling.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

BPOV

I've never had such a miserable night in my entire life. I laid down on the couch (again) and spent the time watching TV and running to the window every time I heard a noise. Finally about 3 AM it dawned on me that he wasn't coming home and was spending the night with his ex-wife so I went upstairs, threw the petals in the garbage, and went to bed.

His ex-wife had said she needed him and he went running. And yes, I understand the he needed to go for Chloe's sake but did he really have to stay the night? And was it that hard to think about me waiting and pick up the damn phone?

Despite being in my comfy bed, compared to the couch, I still didn't sleep a wink. I didn't run to the window for every noise I heard but instead just laid there, wishing it was and Edward was going to come running to the door, pounding for me to open, screaming he was sorry it took so long.

Goodness knows I tried to sleep, tried so hard. But it was just a waste of minutes spent tossing and turning and trembling – the reason alternation between anger and sadness. Finally at 6 AM I gave up completely, through the covers off, and went down to the kitchen. When I looked outside though my mood became even worse. Edward's car STILL wasn't there.

I spent the rest of the morning writing in my journal and working out. I worked out harder than I've ever worked out in my life. I had just sat down for a cup of coffee after taking a shower and getting ready when my doorbell rang. Instinct told me it was Edward.

I opened the door and just looked at him – my expression blank.

"You're up," he stated, as if unsure what to say. "I wasn't sure if I got you out of bed or not."

I didn't say anything, silently noting the fact that it looked like he just came from one.

"Look Bella, you have absolutely every right to be furious with me. But I promise if you'll let me explain –"

"I'm not angry," I cut him off. And I wasn't, not really. If anything, I was just plain sad, and maybe even a bit relieved – despite the fact that feeling was a bit bitter. Last night had saved us both from a huge, huge mistake.

"You're not?" he asked, looking confused. His expression changed quickly when he smelt my coffee. "Is that coffee? Damn, I could really use a cup."

"Help yourself," I stated, holding open the door, my voice and expression still neutral.

After pouring himself, he turned and locked his eyes on me. "I can tell what you're thinking," he said.

"I doubt that," I replied, a little bit stonily as I stood across the room with my arms folded. I was trying to distance myself from him every way I could, he'd already proven he had everything it took to break my heart and I didn't want that to happen any more than it already had.

"Tanya found out some really horrible news about Kip," Edward went on. Either he hadn't heard what I said or he was choosing to ignore it. "I've never seen her so distraught in my life."

"So you spent the night with her," I finished for him, trying not to let the anger and hurt I felt come through in my tone. "You slept with her."

"No!" Edward practically shouted and for a second I almost believed him. "Well, yes I did sleep with her," Edward went on to correct himself, "but I didn't _sleep_ with her."

He stopped abruptly and shook his head angrily. "Ok, well, we were in the same bed but,"

"Please, spare me the details," I cut him off, not wanting to hear any more about him and his ex-wife, every word he said like a knife through my heart. I wasn't up to listening to an explanation, no matter how plausible it might be. The fact was, he spent the night with his ex-wife and not me. And damn it, that hurt.

"It isn't as bad as it looks," Edward said seriously, locking his gaze with mine and refusing to let go.

I turned my head to the side forcing us to break contact. "Perhaps not," I said, trying to force myself to make my tone light. "But as far as I'm concerned she saved us both from making a huge, colossal mistake."

"Mistake," he repeated incredulously, his voice demanding an explanation.

"Yes, a mistake," I said, the word sounding hollow, even to my own ears. "You know what they say about friends and lovers. It would have never worked; you know too much about me and –"

"Why wouldn't it have worked?" Edward demanded, narrowing his gaze at me. I looked down and saw his hands tightening around the coffee mug to the point his knuckles were turning white.

"Because you love Tanya and –"

"I love _you_."

I wanted so badly to believe him but I couldn't help but notice that he didn't deny he loved Tanya either. You just can't be in love with two women and I didn't want to play second string.

"I know, I love you too," I tried to laugh it off. "That's the way it is between friends. Good friends, great friends."

"We're more than friends."

"Perhaps at one point we might have been, but not now. Not anymore."

Edward slammed his mug down on the counter, causing me to jump and coffee to spill over the sides. "Are you telling me you don't want me?" he glared, daring me to contradict him.

Damn, I was always horrible at lying, especially to him. He could read me like a book and the blush on my cheeks wasn't helping manners any. "Don't misunderstand Edward. I'm grateful to Tanya. She saved us both from progressing into an area that would have been disastrous for both of us."

"The hell she did."

"I can see the writing on the wall Edward. You love her -"

"She's my ex-wife and the mother of my kids! I can't exactly just turn my feelings off like a faucet. She was frantic and frightened and all I did was hold her! So if you really want to crucify me for that, well, go ahead and be done with it."

I was near tears by this point.

"I know how you feel about Tanya, and that's ok. She is the mother of kids and your first love so of course it's only natural she'll always have a special place in your heart."

"Damn it Bella! I love you!"

I sighed sadly. "But it's clear she comes first in your thoughts, and in your heart. And you're right, I can't expect you to turn those feelings off, but I can expect you to at least try and turn them down a bit."

"If you'd give me a chance –"

I cut him off, not allowing him to finish. "Edward, she'll _always_ come first in your thoughts, no matter what is happening between us."

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Huh Bella? Chloe is just a kid and there's no way she needed or knew how to deal with that. Tanya was absolutely hysterical."

"So just like always you rushed to her side," I bit out. "And you're absolutely right, Chloe did not need to be put in that position with Tanya. But instead of rushing to Tanya's side you could have taken Chloe here. Or told her you couldn't stay that long. Or hell, maybe you could have called me to let me know you weren't coming back! Damn it Edward! I waited up till 3 in the morning for you! And after that I couldn't sleep to save my life, because I kept hoping that any second you'd be pounding on my door! But no, I wasn't as important." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Edward, but it just won't work. I'm just as sorry as you are but it's just not meant to be."

Edward took my hand in his. "Why not?"

"Because I want a husband, not -"

"Ah, so that's what all this is about," Edward said bitterly, dropping my hand.

"Not an ex-husband," I finished, despite how much it hurt me to say the words.

His head snapped up at my comment. "An ex-husband? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I saw the look in your eyes when I mentioned marriage Edward. You've been burned, horribly burned, and I get that. I understand why the thought of another marriage is so detestable to you. But I need a man who is ready to make a whole-hearted commitment to me. A man who -"

"A man who's not loaded down with a bunch of emotional baggage from a previous marriage and saddled with two emotionally needy kids," he finished.

I hesitated, not wanting to let myself seem that awful but deciding this was the easiest way to end things, I nodded.

"Fine," he muttered. "Just a fair warning, this Mr. Perfect probably doesn't even exist. Let me know when you're ready for a real man and not some ideal." And with that he pushed past me and marched out my front door. And for the second time in two days, I knelt down and cried.

I tried to pretend it didn't matter, that it didn't kill me slowly every time I saw him and couldn't touch him. I tried to pretend that we could still be friends and rely on each other.

It didn't work.

Although, to both our credit, we did try. I met him at the mailbox that morning after our confrontation. After a quick shock, I put a smile that felt more like a grimace on my face.

"Hello," I said, my voice filled with a cheerfulness I didn't feel. "It's a beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Just lovely," Edward bit out before turning around, hopping in his truck, and speeding away.

It took me ten minutes in my car, gripping my steering wheel, to overcome the tears threatening to pour out.

The next time we saw each other was Thursday at the grocery store. This time we chatted but it was nothing like the previous times we'd talked. The friendliness and easy chatter was gone. Instead it was filled with tension and a forced enthusiasm and I walked away feeling as if the hole in my heart had just grown bigger and more ragged.

It would always be like this, I realized sitting in bed later that night. Something needed to be done.

The next day, Chloe and Joel stopped by at my house after Tanya dropped them off since Edward wasn't home yet.

"Hi Bella," they chorused, plopping down on the couch.

"Wow, don't you guys look ready for school," I remarked, taking in their bored, lazy appearances.

"Mom and Kip made up," Chloe told me. I smiled, though it hurt, thinking of the woman who would still always be first for Edward. Still, I was happy for the kids sake.

"I have something to tell you both," I announced, deciding now was as good a time as any.

"What," the kids perked up immediately.

"I bet it's that you're marrying Dad," Joel said, then stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"No," I told them. "Your dad and I are just friends." _No matter how depressed that makes me_ I added silently to myself.

"You mean he hasn't asked you out yet?" Chloe said, surprised. "Don't worry, he will."

"No," I said, folding my hands so they wouldn't see them trembling at just the mention of Edward. "I listed my condo with a real-estate agent. It's up for sale."

"Are you going to move in with Dad?" Joel asked, excited.

"No, I'm just…moving." It was a decision I'd debated with all week but in the end I knew there was no other choice. The tension and awkardness between Edward and I would never go away, never get better. It was a strain for us both. And if I was ever going to find someone I could marry, I wouldn't be able to do it next door to the man who already had my love.

"Wait, you're moving away?" Chloe clarified, shocked.

"Not right away," I told them both. "I have to sell my condo first."

"But why?" Joel wailed and I ruffled his hair.

I wasn't entirely sure how to answer this question. I couldn't exactly explain that I was leaving to protect my heart, what was left of it anyway. Luckily, Joel broke in with another question.

"Does Dad know?"

"Not yet," I said. I still hadn't gathered the courage to go tell him. And I hadn't wanted a for sale sign to be the thing to tell him either.

"When exactly are you moving?" Chloe asked, her voice quiet.

"I'm not really sure. It shouldn't be soon though. It'll take a couple months to sell this and then a couple more to complete all the paperwork. I'll still be around for a couple months." I took a breath, trying to not to let the tears fall. I was going to miss these kids almost as much as I'd miss Edward. "It doesn't mean you won't see me again, I promise."

I could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't believe me, but I truly meant what I said. After all this time, I'd come to care deeply for Chloe and Joel and I would do everything I could to keep them in my life.

"It won't be the same around here with you gone," Joel whispered sadly.

We didn't get a chance to finish the conversation because as I was trying to reassure them Edward's truck pulled up. With a rushed goodbye the kids were out the door to join there dad. Minutes later there was a pounding at my door.

"Is it true?" Edward demanded the second I opened the door. I didn't even have to ask what he was talking about.

"Yes," I nodded, keeping my face blank. "I put my house on the market."

I saw his eyes widen momentarily, and for a second I could have sworn I saw some level of sadness and I hoped he'd ask me to stay, but it was gone before I knew it; leaving me to wonder if it had been there at all. The look was replaced with a sad smile.

"I guess you were right after all," he stated, backing down the steps.

"I generally am," I tried to joke, but it sounded awkward. "How am I right this time?"

"What you said about the two of us. It would never have worked. You realized that before I did."

The words felt like a punch in the gut, despite the fact that I had been the first one to bring them up. I could barely catch my breath, let alone think of a response to get out. My heart had never hurt so bad in my entire life.

"I wish you well, Bella Swan," Edward said, burying his hands in his pockets.

"You too, Edward Cullen," I said softly, shutting the door, wishing with all my soul things could have turned out different.

A/N Hey guys! It feels soooo good to have time to relax and write again. Sorry for that crazy long break. Summer's been really busy and when I haven't been busy I've just been too lazy to write. We have about two or three more chapters plus an epilogue left and those should be up by the end of next week. Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please, please read and review! I love reading your thoughts!!


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

BPOV

_I couldn't believe how fast the summer had gone by. Looking over my goal planner, I realize it's been 9 months and I'm still nowhere near reaching my goal. The funny part is, I really don't even care anymore…although that might be my ego making excuses for me._

_I keep thinking back to what happened with Rosalie. She thought Larry was the perfect match for her only to find out there was one huge thing keeping them apart. And then, she was going to sacrifice her dream of a family for this great guy…only to realize just in time that in the long run it wouldn't be worth it. Every time she saw a mom and child she'd be reminded of the dream she gave up. And now look at her, she found someone who shares her dreams and her goals and loves her too._

_That's kind of how I'm viewing my relationship with Edward; I'm saving us a lot of unnecessary grief. Yes, I love him, and he might love me too, but there's one big thing keeping us apart. He loves Tanya. He hasn't tried to deny that or hide his feelings from me. But Tanya is his first love, and there is no way I can compete with that. _

_But damn this is so hard, especially since we see each other practically every day._

_The most embarrassing thing happened to me the other day. I was walking down the street, taking my lunch break, when I passed a bowling alley. Without any warning at all my eyes immediately filled up with tears. I was so humiliated. My gut feeling is these tears have something to do with Edward. It's really hard to just stop loving someone, so I have a small insight into how Edward must feel for Tanya._

_It'll get better once I've moved, I'm sure; which is why it's a good thing my condo has sold so quickly. I was shocked when my realtor called me the other day to say we already had a buyer. The deal should be closed within the next week. I'm anxious to leave, anxious to get on with my life._

_I suppose I can get through one more week of living next to Edward. What really worries me is Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. I'm the maid of honor and Edward is the best man…I'm praying I don't repeat the bowling alley escapade._

RPOV

I sat in the rocking chair on Emmet's front porch of his summer home trying to think of ways to keep cool. Already I had my hair in pigtails, my button-up shirt unbuttoned with the ends tied, and the shortest shorts in my closet on – and sweat was still dripping down me. No one from the office would recognize me in a million years.

It didn't matter though how hot it was, because I was happy. Happier than I remembered being since I was a kid. I couldn't believe our wedding was only a month away.

I was so grateful to Bella, I couldn't even find the words. Without her, I would never have met up again with Emmett. Thinking about Bella though made me frown. I was worried about her. And Edward. Boy what a pair they made…both headstrong and stubborn.

Just then, Emmett walked up and took a seat next to me, holding my hand.

"You frowned just now," he stated. "What's up?"

"Just thinking about Bella," I told him.

He paused a minute before saying, "I'd like to shake those two."

"Me too," I agreed. Although I didn't say so, my sympathies were with Bella. But I had heard both sides of the story and I knew that Bella wasn't blameless either.

"Edward's been in a foul mood for weeks, just as bad, if not worse, as when he first realized him and Tanya divorcing was a reality," Emmett grumbled. "I even had the 'audacity' to suggest he patch things up with Bella and he about ripped my head off. That's not like Edward at all." Emmett paused to take a sip of his soda before continuing, "He apologized later though and we went out for a beer. The sad part in all this is he really loves her, he told me so himself."

This was news to me. "If he loves her so much, why is letting her move? I doubt Bella would ever, in a million years, admit to this, but I think she was waiting for him to ask her to stay."

"He wouldn't" Emmett stated bluntly.

"Why not?" I asked, trying to figure out why both of them were letting this happen.

"Tanya has manipulated him over and over throughout the years and he's done with it. He's not gonna play those games any more, with anybody."

"But Bella's not like that!! And Edward knows that more than anyone!"

"This brings us to yet another reason why Edward is being so stubborn; he doesn't want someone that will walk out at the first sign of trouble. From his point of view, if Bella loves him as much as she claims she does, she should have been willing to sit and work this out, not move away."

"But that's not how Bella sees it. To Bella, Tanya's needs will always come above hers. Bella decided long ago that when she got married, it would only be to a man as committed to the relationship as she is. Bella couldn't see Edward committing himself to just her. And I don't blame her after the way he's behaved."

"Just because he went to help Tanya doesn't mean he doesn't love Bella."

"True, but that's not the issue. Bella knows Edward loves her, she just doesn't believe he loves her enough to make her the top priority over Tanya. And you know, I don't think Edward was ever really keen on marrying Bella."

"What? She told you that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, something about her asking him if it was ever a possibility and the only look in his eyes being sadness and dread." I sighed. "And now, she hasn't mentioned Edward in a long time. I hate to pry, but it's obvious she's absolutely miserable. She's completely deluded herself into thinking this move will be the solution."

"Everything else aside, isn't that just running away?" Emmett asked, confused.

"No!" I said forcefully. "To Bella, she's already laid everything out on the table and Edward just wasn't able to do the same. Her moving is her way of protecting herself from any further hurt and frustration. She loves Edward, but she's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of Edward's feelings for Tanya. Afraid that the longer she stays close the more she'll cave and give into him, only to be miserable because she's always playing second fiddle to Tanya. You have to admit, Edward has given her plenty of reasons to think Tanya is his number one."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "True, but Tanya is remarried."

"But does that necessarily change Edward's feelings?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Emmett answered reluctantly. "I'd like to say yes, but who can really say?'

"Edward?"

Emmett shrugged. "All I can say is he's grieving for her just as much as he did the end of his marriage."

With that revelation, I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness for our two bull-headed friends.

"We can't ever let that happen to us," I declared to Emmett, my voice thick with emotion.

"We won't" Emmett promised, reaching over to pick me up and set me on his lap. "Besides, they can't very well avoid each other at our wedding."

"I'd like to think we take some credit in getting them back together," I smiled.

"It'd be fitting," Emmett said, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "It's because of them that we're together," Emmett finished, sliding his hand inside my shirt.

"Emmett," I moaned, "you're flirting with temptation?"

"Am I?" he feigned innocence. "I thought it was more than flirting with it?" he grinned cheekily, before proceeding to show me exactly how much more it was. And as we lay there watching the sunset, I wished with all my heart Edward and Bella would find the happiness I'd found with Emmett.

A/N Hey guys! This was kind of just a filler chapter, so you guys can get a bit more understanding about where both Edward and Bella are coming from. I got quite a few Edward-bashing reviews, and a couple Bella-bashing ones as well =P A few of you asked if this meant Bella and Edward were done for good…hopefully this chapter answered your question, if not, I guess you'll have to read and find out! =D I have it officially worked out to two more chapters and an epilogue which means our story is almost over =( But we'll deal with that when the time comes but for now please PLEASE review!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note

Hey guys! Soooo sorry this is just a note and not an update! I promise, I WILL be finishing This Matter of Marriage. With starting college and joining two dance teams and stuff I've been crazyyyyy busy so I haven't had any time to write. I have finally started the next chapter and hope to have that up soon, don't want to make any promises as to when yet though. I promise though, it will be coming!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!**

BPOV

I forgot how much I hated moving I realized as I fell back onto my couch panting and sweating. I was now drained physically, as well as emotionally. Good thing I was finally done, now all I had to do was wait for the movers.

Scratch that, I also had to say goodbye.

That was the task I dreaded the most, I thought as I saw the movers pull up. It was now also the one thing I couldn't put off any longer. I was going to miss Edward so much; hell, I missed him already. I had taken our friendship for granted and now, after these past few weeks without him teasing me, laughing with me, helping me, the world was a bleak and lonely and miserable place.

I can't count how many times over the past few weeks I've glanced out my window into Edward's house just thinking. Did he think about me as often as I did him? Did he just sit and wonder what I was doing? Did he stare at my house wondering if he could get up the courage to say hello?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. There was no way anything could come of me and Edward. I needed to be someone's number one…and he already had that spot taken. Moving was the only solution, at least the only one I could come up with.

Out of sight = out of mind.

Will it work?

With a deep breath, I got out of the house to give the movers room to get my stuff and headed across the yard to Edward's. I was just about to climb the front porch stairs when Joel bolted out, wrapping me in a hug.

"Do you have to move?" he cried and I felt the tears spring up in my eyes. Not only was I going to miss Edward, I was going to miss these two just as much.

"Yes," I whispered, not trusting myself to speak any louder. "I have an apartment now."

Just then Chloe raced around from the backyard, wrapping her arms around me as well.

"You're moving already?!" she said, and I could hear the sadness in her voice which made my throat get that much tighter.

"Looks that way," I responded, trying to fuse a little humor into the mood. No one was amused though, least of all me.

"I don't want you to go," Joel stated, squeezing me tighter. This time, I couldn't stop a few tears from escaping. I wanted this to be over quickly because I didn't know how much longer I would last until they all broke loose.

"We're never going to see you again are we?" Chloe asked softly.

"Of course you will!" I responded strongly, pulling myself back so she could see the truth in my expression. No way was I making this a final goodbye, I cared about the two of them too much to willingly never see them again.

"When? Where?" Chloe demanded, still not entirely believing.

I handed them both a piece of paper. "Whenever, wherever. This is my phone number and new address. Any time either of you want to see me or need to talk to me, I'll be there. I promise."

They both read it but neither seemed entirely satisfied.

"It won't be the same," Chloe declared.

"No, it won't be," I agreed. Just then the movers informed me everything was loaded into the truck. Chloe and Joel followed behind as I walked about one last time through my condo, making sure I wasn't leaving anything behind. When I walked back outside, Edward was there in his front yard.

For a moment we just stared at each other, unsure what to say. Then I cleared my throat.

"Uh, the children are with me," I told him, thinking that might be why he was outside.

"I know," he stated, giving me that intense gaze. I wanted nothing more than to run and throw my arms around him, begging him to let me be number one. But I refrained myself. "I thought I'd just come tell you goodbye myself."

I nodded. "Oh."

"We're ready for you miss," one of the movers called to me. I shook my head to let him know I heard.

"Well, you better go," Edward said, his hands stuffed in his pocket.

This was hell – all this saying goodbye and loving him so much stuff. I found myself wishing, praying, and hoping things would be different…and knowing they couldn't be.

"Dad, Bella said we can go visit her new apartment anytime we want. Can we?" Joel asked.

Edward looked at me. "If Bella says it's ok."

I nodded. "I'd really like that. I'm going to miss…all of you." I was going to say just the kids' names, but I knew that'd be a lie. I would miss him, and what could-have-been the most.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Edward," I said back. I gave the kids one last quick hug and goodbye before turning and walking towards the moving van. I didn't look back once.

The dress Rosalie picked out for me to wear as her maid of honor was absolutely stunning. It was easily the most beautiful dress I had ever owned. It was a floor length midnight blue gown that did wonders for my figure and skin tone. Every time I put it on all I could think about was Edward and his reaction to me in the dress. Then again, I thought about Edward and his reaction for everything; it had become something of a pastime.

Scratch that; it had become more of an obsession. He was the first thing I thought of when I woke up, the last thing I thought of before I went to bed, and all the other thoughts in between.

"He'll go out of his mind," Rosalie whispered softly.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that it took me a minute to realize Rosalie was referring to Emmett when he saw her in her wedding dress.

"He will," I agreed, thinking to the wedding that was to take place in a few moments. The ceremony itself would be really small, with only me, Edward, family, and a handful of close friends in attendance. Afterwards though a large reception was planned, Rosalie and Emmett having invited everyone they knew to share in the celebration of their marriage with dinner, drinks, and dancing.

It would be my first time seeing Edward in two weeks. Fourteen days that felt like it had been fourteen years. I'd anxiously looked forward to this day while at the same time dreading and now that it was finally here I still couldn't decide which feeling was stronger.

Taking a deep breath as I heard the organ music start to play, I started to walk forward as the doors began to open. I managed to avert my gaze to avoid looking at him while I walked down the aisle but in the middle of the ceremony our eyes accidentally met. Though inside my heart was breaking, I managed a small smile only to have it not returned. I quickly looked away before I started blushing in embarrassment.

As short as the ceremony was, in the end my face was covered in tears and when it came time to sign the wedding certificate, my hand was shaking. Edward however showed no such emotion. Throughout the ceremony he remained stiff, completely ignoring me, and signed the certificate with a confident and bold signature.

After climbing into the limo to be driven to the reception, Chloe hurried to my side, giving me a huge hug. "You look so beautiful Bella! Doesn't she Dad?"

"Lovely," Edward nodded, letting his mask drop for just a second to let the appreciation show in his eyes.

Just this one quick, admiring look boosted my sprits immensely.

"Dad's new neighbors moved in and they don't have kids," said a disgruntled Joel. He was wearing a suit and it was obvious that he was more than uncomfortable in it. I'd bet that it took quite a bit of bribing on Edward's part to get him in it.

"The new neighbors are ok," Chloe said.

"I'm sure they'll have kids soon enough," I told them. I had met the couple myself and they were both young and extremely nice.

"What actually bothers the kids the most is that the new neighbors aren't you," Edward stated nonchalantly. "But that's just life; people come and people go. They'll adjust, just like I have," Edward ended with a shrug. It seemed he was going out of his way just to make me see how much he didn't miss me and how much he didn't need me…and inside my heart was breaking even more.

"We _all_ miss you Bella," Chloe said, seemingly try to soften her father's cruel words. "It doesn't seem right without you there."

I didn't think it seemed right without me there either but I could hardly say so out loud.

The reception was already filled by time we arrived. The reception line went quickly, followed by dinner where Edward and I were both seated at the head table with Rosalie and Emmett. I don't know if it was the salmon, the champagne, or what, but through the dinner I caught Edward looking at me and I smiled, wanting to lessen the tension between us. Luckily, I noticed Edward visibly relax so I did too.

After dinner was cleaned up and the cake was served, the music started. Rosalie and Emmett had the first dance and they looked so beautiful out there on the floor. The love in their eyes as they held each other close nearly brought me to tears all over again.

As tradition, Edward and I joined them on the floor for the next dance. By the loose way Edward held me, anyone would have thought I was his sister. Despite this, and the fact that we had never danced together before, we danced perfectly together. My normal clumsy self actually managed to stay balanced and in tune with the music and Edward's movements, as though we'd danced together for years.

When the music ended, I could have sworn I heard Edward give a sigh in relief.

"Come on Edward, it wasn't that bad was it?"

He just gave me a blank look.

"Dancing with me," I elaborated.

He reached for a new glass of champagne before answering. "Bad enough."

"I didn't step on your toes did I?"

"No, just my heart," he muttered.

"What about _my_ heart," I hissed, angry at his response.

"It looks pretty great to me in that dress your wearing. Let me guess who picked it out. Rosalie, right? That woman is too smart for her own good."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means I need to sit down and shut up before I make an even bigger ass of myself," Edward said, finishing his glass of champagne and walking away.

Still angry, there was no way I was letting him walk away and instead I followed him. However, if he knew I was right behind him he didn't show it. Instead he sat down at the table where Joel and Chloe were waiting for him. When I was two feet away from sitting down next to him, a balding man who I remembered as being one of Emmett's uncle-in-laws grabbed my arm.

"What's a pretty gal like you doing without anyone to dance with," he said, slurring slightly and trying to put his arm around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Thomas, but I promised this dance to my friend."

"Your friend?"

I winked over at Joel. "I believe you wanted this dance?" I smiled.

Joel nodded and hopped up, quickly coming over to take my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

"Dad needs a new bowling partner," Joel announced as soon as we started dancing. "I told him he should ask you."

"Oh really?" I said nonchalantly, not knowing any other way to respond.

"He said you wouldn't be interested."

"Oh?"

"Are you," Joel pressed.

"I…I'm not sure," I told him honestly.

"Is it 'cause you have a new boyfriend?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No."

We were silent for a couple minutes before Joel started talking again. "Did you know Kip's back?"

I nodded. "Yes, Chloe told me."

"He's divorced. Mom was afraid he might be a bigamist, but he's not."

I nodded again. I could imagine the worry Tanya must have gone through while that mess was sorted out. It also helped explain the big disaster the night that Edward disappeared. Not for the first time, I felt guilty for my overreaction that next morning.

"I asked Dad if he was going to marry again and do you know what he said?" Joel asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"No."

"He said that if he couldn't marry you he wasn't going to marry anyone else ever again. He even joined a men's bowling league this year."

I swear I stopped breathing and just at that moment Edward walked up.

"Mind if I cut in?"

* * *

A/N: I am so Soo SOOOO sorry for this crazy long wait!! I know this chapter's not too long but I really hope you enjoy it. There's only one or two chapters left, plus an epilogue. I'm also home from school for a month so I have plenty of time to get an update in so the next chapter should be up pretty soon. Please please Read and Review!!!


End file.
